El campo de los sueños
by Volg4
Summary: Este trabajo está basado en el famoso anime de Kaishaku; es una continuación que salió a raiz de mi imaginación yurista. El Orochi no estará de por medio, ya que esta es la reencarnación de las chicas en un mundo donde este dios no despertó. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que es mi primer fanfic. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.
1. El campo de los sueños cap 1

El campo de los sueños

Prólogo

En un lugar lejos de este mundo, hay un templo misterioso situado sobre una tumba, en un rincón de la luna. Dicen unas leyendas que en él se guardan unas almas caóticamente perfectas, y que aún con el paso de los años y las vidas separadas por períodos, se han amado eternamente y han jurado protegerse.

Extrañamente y por obra divina, estas almas salen del templo para encontrarse en el mundo, y para sorpresa de los dioses en cada una de sus vidas al encontrarse se enamoran. Para infortunio de los mortales ambas son hermosas mujeres, que al observarse atentamente quedan atrapadas por el destino de amarse hasta la muerte. Pero ese destino que las guía tiene por final una agonía, y lamentable hecho para una de esas almas es, que la otra tiene que morir por su mano. Este es un muy mal juego de las divinidades que, al mirar a este par de bellas jóvenes, han podido descifrar que su amor tan real, es sencillamente eterno.

Por desgracia para estas chicas, en el universo descansa un dios maligno que por destruir una vez al mundo, ha sido condenado a morir en mano de unas sacerdotisas, aquellas almas enamoradas. Para sellar por temporadas a este mal, una de las almas ha de ser encerrada en aquel solitario templo lunar; en compensación por salvar al mundo la deuda es el alma de una chica.

Pero una luz celestial blanquecina, posose sobre el camino de aquellas almas para recompensar la esperanza de estas de vivir su amor eterno en profunda paz. Este es un relato simple sobre el amor más puro y sicero que ha existido, digno de ser compartido con las mentes libres de todo prejuicio. Esta es una de esas tantas vidas en que nuestras protagonistas tienen que existir.

~En una mansión~ Mahoroba

Toc toc (suavemente se escucha el golpe de unos nudillos sobre la madera)

-Adelante- (una fina voz responde a aquel gesto)

-Compermiso, he traído el té para la señorita-

-Muchas gracias Otoha-san (prueba el líquido que para su frustración, está hirviendo).

(Suspiro) -Está caliente, no lo quiero beber-

-Mis disculpas señorita, si quiere puede esperar a que se enfríe-

-Esta bien, es solo que no quiero beberlo-

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

-Estoy bien, quiero estar sola ahora, por favor-

-Como desee señorita, compermiso-

(Se retira de la habitación dejando atrás a una joven taciturna)

La noche cae sobre el firmamento y la luz de la luna alumbra tenuemente la habitación de la elegante señorita, pintando de blanco todo a su paso, esta hace que sea perceptible la suave piel que cubre a la joven, hermosa y blanca en extremo y brillante como una perla.

(Sobre su cama, la atractiva joven suspira con desgano, regalándole al aire unas palabras musitadas con profunda desesperanza)

-Porqué será que me siento tan vacía, es como si algo en mi interior me dijera que necesito de algo para seguir adelante, pero no sé que es; como se supone que voy a dormir sintiéndome sin motivos para vivir, solo espero que mañana en el instituto el día sea tranquilo-

~En un departamento~ Mahoroba

-Himeko, es hora de dormir, apaga la luz y deja ya de estar soñando con ese libro(risilla burlona)-

-No es un libro, es mi álbum de fotos, siento que algo les falta para que sean buenas, pero que será?

-Himeko, si no te duermes ya, llegaremos tarde mañana, no te preocupes tienes todo el día para pensar que les falta a esas fotos tuyas, aunque yo creo que eres buena-

-gracias, pero creo que me falta mucho para que sean excelentes, aún asi tienes razón, ya es muy tarde, buenas noches Mako-chan-

-buenas noches Himeko-

(Apaga la luz y se acuesta, brindándole una pequeña mirada a aquel álbum de fotos tan preciado para ella y con una sonrisa satisfecha se entrega en las manos de la onírica dimensión)

~Al día siguiente~

-Himeko, se hace tarde y es tu primer día en el instituto, termina de alistarte para que nos vayamos-

-lo siento mucho Mako-chan, ya casi estoy lista-

(Arregla su cabello rubio que como oro, brilla con la luz del sol que entra por la ventana de la habitación)

-Estoy lista- (se habla así misma mirándose en el espejo)

-Muy bien, ya es hora así que en marcha!-

(La castaña tira del brazo de Himeko y va arrastrándola por las calles hacia el instituto, que por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera, ya había presenciado el sonido que indica el inicio de clases)

-Parece que ya sonó el timbre de entrada Himeko, aunque todavía faltan muchos estudiantes por entrar-

-Espero con ansias estar en la misma clase contigo Mako-chan, no se qué haría sin ti en este lugar-

-yo también Himeko, así puedo burlarme de la cara que pones cuando estas en matemáticas (risa malvada)-

-que mala eres Mako-ch...-

(La rubia queda estática, y sin poder hablar observa atentamente a una elegante señorita de cabello negro que va andando por los pasillos de manera refinada)

-Himeko, estas bien? (pregunta su amiga curiosa)-

(pero esta no le responde pues parece que ni siquiera la ha escuchado)

-hola?, tierra llamando a Himeko! (se burlaba pues no lograba entender qué era aquello tan especial e interesante que había atraído la atención de su amiga, así que muy disimuladamente sigue la mirada de Himeko para encontrarse con la estudiante más distinguida y hermosa del instituto)

-ajá, ya veo que es lo que te tiene tan embobada, (se burla Mikoto, mientras zarandea a Himeko por los hombros para que vuelva en sí; esta muy apenada la mira con timidez)

-lo siento Mako-chan, no sé que me sucedió-

-no te disculpes Himeko, a todos los estudiantes les pasa lo mismo cuando miran a Miya-sama-

-Miya-sama? (preguntó Himeko confundida)

-si, así se le conoce en el instituto, ya que su notoria belleza y sus habilidades la convierten en la estudiante más popular de aquí, que por cierto es de una familia adinerada-

-me pregunto si tendrá novio... jeje que pregunta estoy haciendo, es obvio que una chica tan hermosa como ella tiene-

-¿porqué, estas preocupada por eso?, dime, qué es lo que tanto admiras de ella que ahora te interesa eh? (preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa picarona)

-lo que pasa es que...-

-es que?-

-su cabello lucía hermoso con la luz del sol sobre él, tan brillante y azulado, y ese rostro blanco y perfecto hacía un contraste increíble-

-mmm Himeko, será que te sientes atraída por Miya-sama?-

-oh Mako-chan, pero qué sandeces estas diciendo, es muy hermosa lo admito, pero eso no omite el hecho de que es una chica-

-recuerda que el amor no conoce género jaja-

-aún asi, es imposible que la importantísima estudiante adinerada y popular se fije en mí, una chica que está en su primer día en el instituto y que no se compara con su belleza, además de que no soy de familia rica-

-mira Himeko, eres hermosa, creo que si Miya-sama o cualquier otra persona no admira eso, entonces es ciega-

-gracias Mako-chan, pero no hace falta que mientas-

-no estoy mintiendo, de verdad lo creo, ya que eres mi amiga y te conozco bien-

-yo pienso que eres una persona maravillosa, que algún día conocerá a alguien que no es digno de tanta amabilidad y belleza-

-jaja no hace falta que me adules Himeko, pero ya sabía yo que estabas enamorada de mí-

(abrazó a su amiga haciendo que esta se sonrojada por el gesto).

Estaban tan risueñas que ninguna de las dos notó que una mirada, no muy lejos de ellas las observaba con recelo.

(en la sombra de un árbol una figura miraba la escena con celos, muy en lo profundo de su ser sabía que la pequeña rubia de ojos amatistas era solo amiga de Makoto Saotome, su amada; ella es castaña, fuerte y amable con todos, pero parecía tan lejana abrazando a su amiga; eso le hizo enojar y fue creciendo un extraño sentimiento de odio que por poco termina desatándose por sus brazos, que ardían de deseos de golpearla, pero se contuvo para no herir a su encantadora Makoto).

-vamos Mako-chan sueltame ya, que vamos muy tarde a clase-

-tienes razón, lo olvidé por completo-

(Fueron corriendo hasta las aulas solo para ser sorprendidas por las listas, al mirarlas se dieron cuenta que serían compañeras por todo el año, eso provocó que de los labios de Himeko saliera un grito de emoción que llamó la atención del profesor)

-no cree que es suficiente con llegar tarde, el ruido está prohibido durante clases, así que por las dos faltas tendrá que recoger al final de la lección los materiales de sus compañeros-

(le regañó el profesor severamente provocando que el hermoso rostro de Himeko se arruinara con pequeñas lágrimas)

-profesor, le pido disculpas por la interrupción pero creo que fue demasiado severo, si me permite voy a llevar a esta estudiante para que se lave la cara y después puede entrar a su clase-

(habló una estudiante en defensa de Himeko, esta no supo quien era ya que tenía su rostro agachado por la vergüenza, aún así escuchó con atención aquella melodiosa voz que estaba de su lado)

-me parece que tiene razón señorita Himemiya, si es tan amable la dejo a su cuidado-

(Miró a Himeko que sollozaba en silencio y se disculpó con ella por ser tan grosero, luego entró a su aula y se dispuso a continuar con la clase).

-quién se cree para hablarle así a una estudiante, me encargaré de que tenga su merecido castigo; bueno ya no es importante, oye tú levanta la cabeza y mirame-

(se dirigió a Himeko, cuando ella levantó su rostro se encontró con unos ojos azules, tan hermosos como un cielo despejado y tan profundos como el abismo del mar; quedó como hechizada por ellos y sin querer se sonrojó, cuando la señorita observó el rostro de Himeko sintió como si olas golpearan su pecho, su corazón latía desesperado, sintió como si toda la sangre que corriera por sus venas estuviera estancada en su rostro y sus manos ardían de ganas de tocar la morena piel de aquella chica, que al parecer estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella)


	2. El campo de los sueños cap 2

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, oficial jeje. Creo que voy a subirlos semanalmente. Para la comprensión del lector aclaro: cuando encuentren frases entre comillas, es cuando dicen algo para sí mismas, y les contesta su voz interior por así decirlo. Además, lo que pongo en negrita es lo último del capítulo anterior para que no se pierdan en la historia.**

El campo de los sueños

 **(se dirigió a Himeko, cuando ella levantó su rostro se encontró con unos ojos azules, tan hermosos como un cielo despejado y tan profundos como el abismo del mar; quedó como hechizada por ellos y sin querer se sonrojó, cuando la señorita observó el rostro de Himeko sintió como si olas golpearan su pecho, su corazón latía desesperado, sintió como si toda la sangre que corriera por sus venas estuviera estancada en su rostro y sus manos ardían de ganas de tocar la morena piel de aquella chica, que al parecer estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella)**

Pasaron solamente unos segundos de eso, cuando Makoto interrumpió el mágico momento, no sin antes observar atentamente la atmósfera que se producía entre ellas, y sonrió triste para sí como si estuviera presenciando a dos amantes destinados a sufrir por su amor.

-Himeko estas bien?-

-oh Mako-chan... ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hago aquí preguntas? se supone que estabas muy triste por la regañada del profesor, pero tus ojos brilan de felicidad, no te entiendo; además señorita Miya-sama, parece que ha defendido a mi amiga, se lo agradezco pero seré yo quien la acompañe a lavar su rostro, si nos disculpa nos retiramos-

-cla... claro (se percató de su actitud y rápidamente cambió su semblante por uno serio), es lo más adecuado, y ya que eres su amiga vas a tener que cuidarla más, al parecer es algo torpe (su voz sonaba ruda y las palabras que utilizó herían, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero no entendía el por qué de su actitud; giró sobre sus pies y dando media vuelta se alejó de ellas).

-¿qué rayos le sucede a esa chica?, que molesto!-

-no te preocupes por ella Mako-chan, ni siquiera le di las gracias, es normal que piense eso de mí, además fui regañada en mi primer día de clases. No parece que la suerte esté conmigo hoy y ya no quiero regresar a esa clase, por favor Mako-chan vámonos de aquí-

-Está bien Himeko, pero solo por hoy-

(Lentamente se alejaron de aquella aula para dirigirse a la puerta del instituto rumbo a su apartamento).

~En otro lugar del instituto Ototachibana~

-¿qué ha sido eso Chikane?, ¿qué te ha sucedido con aquella chica?, eres una Himemiya, nadie se acerca a ti por gusto, solo por interés-

(hablaba para sí debajo de la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, que se encontraba en un pequeño jardín de rosas; este estaba resguardado por una gran cerca de metal que tenía una pequeña puerta por la cuál la señorita entraba durante la hora del almuerzo, ya que detestaba la compañía, pues todo aquel que se acercaba a ella tenía dobles intenciones, pues su familia es una de las mas adineradas de todo Japón).

"es una chica hermosa y eso no lo puedes negar (respondía su conciencia)"

"es cierto pero es una chica (se contestaba)"

"pero su rostro sonrojado estaba bellísimo, y sus ojos amatistas pareciera que retienen a la ternura en ellos"

"pero no puede ser otra de esas chicas raras que quieren acercarse a mí por popularidad (en su voz se notaba la decepción)"

"no te confíes, su rostro estaba muy rojo y por lo que nuestros ojos vieron, parecía chica enamorada, por cierto viste su cintura, delgada y delineada, me gustaría ver debajo de la ropa jeje..." (le decía su conciencia que le jugaba una mala pasada, haciendo que la señorita se imaginara a la rubia semidesnuda)

"mmm si, tiene un cuerpo perfecto"

"perfecto para qué? jeje..."

"oye tú, qué carajos estas pensando, yo soy una mujer decente"

"al parecer no mucho buajaja..."

"todo es tú culpa, yo no soy así, aunque tienes un poco de razón, es muy hermosa, tengo ganas de conocerla"

(se decía con una cara de enamorada)

"oye Chikane, pon atención a sus ojos, tengo la sensación de haberlos visto antes no?"

"porqué me hablas como si no fueras yo eh?, por supuesto que siento lo mismo... ah que carajos estoy haciendo hablando conmigo misma, debo estar perdiendo la cordura"

(así decepcionada de su conciencia y de sí misma, se retiro del pequeño jardín, con un solo objetivo, la entrada del instituto, que rogaba a los dioses estuviera abierta)

"es suficiente de estos pensamientos, no podré dormir si solo me recuerdas sus ojos"

"pero sus ojos son hermosos, es más, ella es preciosa" (le hablaba aún su conciencia)

"ya lo sé, solo dejame en paz por un mo..." (golpe) -auch!-

-lo siento señorita no la he visto venir, por favor discu...- (sus ojos amatistas estaban sobre aquella señorita de cabello azulado, que sentada en el suelo con la mano en su trasero era demasiado atractiva para ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

-ahhh eres la de hace un rato, todo es tu culp... tu cul.. pa- (como hechizada por el rostro de Himeko, la señorita solamente se quedó allí observando atentamente cada parte de la rubia que antes no era capaz de percatarse... y le gustó todo aquello que sus ojos miraban, cada parte del cuerpo de Himeko era sencillamente bello... y sus labios, esos labios debían saber a la miel más dulce, pues eran perfectos).

 **Bueno, Chikane y Himeko se están conociendo, pero algo sucede con la peliazul al ver a Himeko con detalle. Hasta el próximo capítulo, me despido por ahora.**


	3. El campo de los sueños cap 3

**Muy buen día, tarde o noche. Con ustedes este nuevo capítulo, disculpen si al principio es un poco aburrido, es drama así que... espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, si quieren darme alguna sugerencia u opinión, son bien recibidas. Por cierto, este trabajo ya lo tengo un poco adelantado, pero quisiera saber si hay algún giro que quieren que tome.**

 **Kirom: he leído tu comentario, voy a ver como cambio lo de las acciones, es que como uso el guión para el diálogo, pienso que sería confuso para la comprensión, pero me parece una buena sugerencia, tal vez en el siguiente lo cambie, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

(recuerden que lo que aparece en negrita es lo último del capítulo anterior para que sigan la historia y lo que está entre comillas es su voz interior, por así decir)

El campo de los sueños

 **-ahhh eres la de hace un rato, todo es tu culp... tu cul.. pa- (como hechizada por el rostro de Himeko, la señorita solamente se quedó allí observando atentamente cada parte de la rubia que antes no era capaz de percatarse... y le gustó todo aquello que sus ojos miraban, cada parte del cuerpo de Himeko era sencillamente bello... y sus labios, esos labios debían saber a la miel más dulce, pues eran perfectos).**

-estas bien Himeko?... ohh Miya-sama? (su amiga Makoto estaba frente a ellas, observando otra vez aquella atmósfera que se producía entre su amiga y la señorita, debido a eso no pudo evitar sentirse como un estorbo, así que, con una media sonrisa se quedo en silencio).

-eres tú la que me defendió del profesor hace un rato; (habló Himeko intentando romper el silencio que gobernaba el ambiente) tengo que disculparme contigo, ya que fue muy descortés de mi parte no darte las gracias-

"esta es tu oportunidad, compórtate de manera encantadora y te aseguro que conseguimos una cita con esta sensual chica jejeje"

"tienes razón, no soy indecente, esto es solo por el bien de los dos, si algo sale mal será por tu culpa, entiendes?"

"ja, puedo vivir con eso. Ahora hazlo!"

(Estaba tan concentrada hablando con su conciencia, que no se percató de que Himeko la miraba de manera extraña, pero cuando volvió en sí lo notó, así que decidió proseguir)

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, solo estaba siendo amable y estaba preocupada ya que llorabas y no pude hacer más por ti, pero dime: ¿cómo te sientes ahora?-

-estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, solo me sentí tonta ya que es mi primer día de clase en el instituto y ya el profesor me regañó-

-me alegra que estés bien, y con justa razón no me sonaba tu cara, así que eres nueva...-

"estúpida, que le estás diciendo, si bien sabes que sus ojos nos suenan de algún lado"

"pero no puedo decirle eso, pensará que soy una tipa rara"

"haz lo que quieras pero si te rechaza es por tu estupidez"

-jaja te encuentras bien? (Le sonrió Himeko de manera coqueta)

-La verdad no lo sé jeje (esa sonrisa encantadora le estaba derritiendo el alma)-

-Himeko, ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos ya o sino el bus nos dejará atrás-

-ah lo siento Mako-chan, voy enseguida-

-o...oye, me puedes decir co...como te llamas? (su rostro blanco ahora estaba rojo y sus orejas parecían estar quemándose)-

"que demonios estás preguntando si sabes que se llama Himeko"

-Tienes razón, me llamo Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko y tu nombre es?-

-Yo soy Himemiya Chikane...(Estaba distraída por la mirada de Himeko sobre ella)

-ya veo, es un placer Chikane-chan, me tengo que ir, adiós-

(nuevamente su corazón latía desesperado, aquel trato tan familiar estaba revolcando su organismo provocando un cosquilleo en su cuerpo).

-si quieren puedo llevarlas, ya que vienen a recogerme...(esperaba ansiosa que Himeko decidiera irse con ella, así tendría la oportunidad de estar junto a aquella rubia que tanto le provocaba sentir).

-crees que sea buena idea Himeko? (le susurraba Makoto)

-claro que si Mako-chan, así tendré tiempo de conocerla un poco más-

-estas muy emocionada no es así?-

-es tan evidente? (pregunto la rubia nerviosa).

-demasiado, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad, que te vaya bien Himeko-

-no vas con nosotras? (preguntó con un puchero en la cara)

-tengo actividades en el club, no te preocupes nos vemos mañana-

(Su amiga Makoto le animó en un susurro para que la señorita no escuchara, pero esta es muy lista y pensó que no querían ir con ella, así que se entristeció y habló de pronto).

-sino quieres ir esta bien (le dijo un poco molesta a Himeko, quien meditaba nerviosa qué hacer)-

-lo siento, no es que no quiera, mi amiga tiene actividades con su club, no quiero incomodarte, ya que solo soy yo-

-no me siento incómoda, además yo te estoy ofreciendo llevarte, eso significa que no tengo problemas con estar cerca de ti-

-mmm ya...ya veo, gracias (se sonrojó de inmediato, pues pensó en la respuesta como una... confesión quizá?-

(el coche que las recogería apareció de pronto frente a ellas; el conductor muy amable se bajó a recibirlas; ese gesto significaría un trago amargo para los tres)

El conductor era conocido por su amabilidad, además de ser muy apuesto, muchas sirvientas de la mansión Himemiya le admiraban y confesaban su "amor" pero él las rechazaba con la frase : "estoy esperando a mi persona indicada".

-buenas tardes señorita Himemiya, espero no haber tardado tanto...oh veo que tenemos compañía de camino a casa (se dirigió a Himeko, quien lo observaba atentamente y se sonrojó cuando el chico tomó una de sus manos y la besó en gesto de saludo), ¿quién es la hermosa joven que nos acompaña hoy?-

-soy Kurusugawa Himeko, es un placer conocerte-

-el placer es mío Kurusugawa-san, soy Ogami Souma, me alegra poder llevar a una chica tan hermosa como tú...-

(La señorita irritada observaba la plática, pues ya conocía bien al conductor y se llevaba bien con él, pero el trato tan amable que tenía con Himeko le provocaba celos que nunca había experimentado ni pensó sentir por aquel amable chico).

-no tienes porqué alagarme tanto; entonces eso significa que siempre está de buen humor Ogami-kun, ya que tiene el placer de llevar a la señorita Himemiya-

-eso sin duda, soy muy afortunado jeje...-

 **Bueno, apareció el eterno antogonista de esta historia: Ogami Souma. La verdad, yo no desprecio al joven adoptado, él no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de Himeko pero... Chikane es una celosa así que va a haber una que otra riña entre ellos dos. También quería aclarar que en esta historia no vamos a ver tanto ese bosquejo de que "Chikane es la que ama eternamente" y "Himeko es la estúpida que se da cuenta al final". Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. El campo de los sueños cap 4

**Muy buenas, ya decidí el día que voy a estar subiendo los capítulos, sooon los martes (espero poder sacárles por lo menos una sonrisa estos días, porque en martes ni te cases xD). Bien, quería pedirles que me tengan paciencia, este trabajo es muy largo, pero intentaré darles más en cada capítulo para que no se haga muy tedioso. Ya saben, alguna sugerencia u opinión es más que bienvenida. Gracias a los que están siguiendo este fic, y espero les guste.**

 **junkuyuri: Gracias por el comentario! Me gusta que te guste xD yo pensaba lo mismo sobre lo de Chikane y Ogami, pero ya vas a ver...**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Es cierto que al principio estaba un poco lejano, pero conforme avance veremos más acción. Así que gracias por seguirla.**

El campo de los sueños

 **-no tienes porqué alagarme tanto; entonces eso significa que siempre está de buen humor Ogami-kun, ya que tiene el placer de llevar a la señorita Himemiya-**

 **-eso sin duda, soy muy afortunado jeje...-**

(Chikane se sonrojó fuertemente, como Himeko le miraba sonriente solo le quedó subirse al auto para evitar pasar mas vergüenza, fue seguida por la rubia, que la miraba con ganas de hablar, pero como se sentía tonta por sentir celos de su conductor no pudo formular palabras durante el recorrido)

Al llegar al departamento de Himeko, Chikane le pidió al conductor que mantuviera el coche encendido, el chico no le reprochó pues ese es su deber.

"así no podrá bajarse para abrirle la puerta a Himeko, jaja soy demasiado lista para estas cosas" (se decía con aire victorioso)

"si que eres presumida Chikane jeje, pero no hay tiempo que perder, empieza con abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajarse, yo te indicaré lo que tienes que hacer después" (le hablaba su conciencia)

"esta bien, por esta vez confió en ti, no me falles" (se respondió)

Se bajó rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta a Himeko; le extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajarse y esta muy avergonzada la tomó)

-bien Himeko, hemos llegado al destino que indicaste, así que vives en este apartamento eh... y tus padres están de acuerdo en que vivas sola acá?-

"pero que mierda estas preguntando estúpida?"

-no vivo sola ya que Mako-chan está conmigo y no tengo problemas con mis padres ya que ellos ya no están...(le decía con nostalgia en su voz)-

"no preguntes más, sube al auto y vámonos de aquí ya"

-a qué te refieres con que ya no están (preguntaba Chikane curiosa)-

"idiota, mira que te lo advertí, no seas entrometida..."

Himeko miró su reloj y así formuló una excusa ya que no conocía muy bien a la señorita.

-lo siento Chikane-chan, te lo contaré otro día, se me hace tarde...-

"ves, te lo dije pedazo de carne sin razonamiento, no debías preguntar eso, ahora de seguro no te vuelve a hablar, despide normalmente esta bochornosa situación y vámonos"

-no te preocupes, yo tengo que irme también, que tengas una linda tarde...(miraba la silueta de la rubia alejarse, pero esta de pronto se giró para contestarle con una sonrisa cómplice que dejó a la señorita descolocada)-

-igualmente Chikane-chan, nos vemos mañana (agitó su mano en señal de despedida).

"y bien, ya no te escucho hablar conciencia, qué te pasa?, será que viste tan bien como yo su sonrisa y cambiaste de opinión?"

"no te hagas ilusiones, seguramente lo hizo para no ser descortés con la chica que la trajo hasta su departamento, pero no importa, todo cuenta"

"bien, así me gustas más, cuando me apoyas"

"que no se te olvide que estas hablando contigo misma"

"cierto, pero a veces pienso que tu eres independiente de mí..."

"no digas cosas estúpidas, recuerda que somos una, y una chica bien guapa jaja; hablando de otra cosa, no me gustó para nada la actitud de nuestro estúpido y apuesto conductor con Himeko, parece sentirse atraído por la rubia..."

"a mi tampoco me gusta la manera en que la trató, pero y dime a quién no le gustaría esa pequeña rubia?"

"lo sé, pero parece ser un buen rival, y si es así que molesto!"

"no hay problema, si tenemos que despedirlo, se lo comunicáremos a mi padre"

"jajaja es cierto tú padre es su jefe, con una buena excusa lo podremos sacar del camino..."

"NUESTRO padre y sí, tienes razón pero por ahora a descansar"

(Chikane entró a su auto e indicó al conductor que la llevara hasta su casa).

-como usted diga señorita-

~En el departamento de Makoto y Himeko~

"uwaaa, que difícil ha sido eso, casi me pongo a llorar frente a ella, por suerte logré detenerlo justo a tiempo..."

"aunque parece muy interesada en lo nuestro, no crees?"

"jeje no lo creo, seguramente lo hizo por cortesía, una chica tan popular y atractiva como ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo"

"no digas eso Himeko, tu viste cuando estaba en el suelo en el momento que chocaste con ella? Estaba muy sonrojada mirándonos, yo creo que le gustamos jaja"

"no lo sé..."

"vamos, un poco de optimismo te vendría bien en este momento"

"uwaaa ahora como voy a dormir?, me acordaré de su cara toda la noche..." (se decía Himeko avergonzada)

"juju eso es bueno no?"

"claro que no! Ni siquiera el hecho de hablar conmigo misma, debo estar loca"

Así pasaron la noche nuestras protagonistas; Himeko pensaba en los ojos azules de la señorita, y ésta con la respiración agitada era presa de su conciencia que solo pensaba en el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia...

-Esta será una noche larga...-(dijeron ambas; cada una mirando hacia el techo de su habitación)

~Por la mañana en la mansión Himemiya~

-Señorita, es hora de levantarse o llegará tarde al instituto (tocaba la sirvienta con entusiasmo la puerta de la habitación de la señorita)-

"si supiera que no tiene que despertarme porque no pude dormir ni una hora" (se habló Chikane en voz baja)

"jeje, eso te ha pasado porque tienes una mente obscena..."

"cállate, todo esto es tu culpa, es porque estas enferma..." (le bufaba la señorita a su conciencia)

"son mentiras todas las frases que salen de tu boca, es culpa de esa hermosa chica y su pequeño pero sensual cuerpo..."

-umm si puede ser...claro que no! Deja ya de pensar en su figura, es como si estuviera enamorada de ella, pero eso no puede ser posible no?-

-demasiado tarde querida hija mía, hablar contigo con ese sonrojo en tu cara y orejas, sin regular el tono de tu voz y sin que le prestes atención a tu madre significa que sí estas enamorada y es irremediable...-

-Ma...mamá? qué haces aquí hoy? (su cara estaba roja y le aterraba el pensamiento de que su madre escuchara lo que dijo)

(¿que diría mi madre si supiera que tengo problemas con una chica y parezco retrasada? pensaba Chikane)

-mmm ese no parece ser un saludo, de seguro tienes fiebre pero de amores fufufu-

-mamá!-

-jeje ya te dejo de molestar pero al menos dale a tu madre el saludo adecuado-

-tienes razón, lo siento (Chikane avergonzada se acercó hasta su madre que la observaba con una mirada tierna; la tomó entre sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho, que estaba cálido y parecía ser el lugar más seguro del mundo; su madre dulcemente besaba su cabeza y así una sensación de felicidad le embriagó los sentidos y se quedó allí por unos minutos).

-Te extrañe tanto hija mía, perdoname por todos estos días que he estado lejos de ti-

-no te preocupes mamá, aun con todas las cosas que he pasado, todo lo que me has enseñado me ha servido para mantenerme en pie frente al mundo-

-hablas como tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes... Aun así perdoname, pues parece que me he perdido una parte de tu crecimiento-

-a que te refieres mamá?-

 **Bueno, bueno también tenemos a su madre, que no llegamos a conocer en el anime, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el rumbo que está tomando este fanfic. Su madre escuchó la plática de Chikane con ella misma, sobre Himeko! Qué pasará? ¿Estará loca Chikane? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. El campo de los sueños cap 5

**Hola, hola! Aquí tieneeeeen el nuevo capítulo, no me pude resistir la tentación de subir capítulo. Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fanfic, les agradezco de verdad el apoyo brindado. Tengo un aviso importante que darles, estaba pensando en agregar un poco de lo que conocemos como Lemon xD (escenas para M+) pero no sé si eso les gustaría, así que les agradecería si me avisan que puedo hacer. Además el capítulo de hoy es ligeramente más largo... porque dejé más espacio (jaja mentira) es un pequeño plus para ustedes.**

 **junkuyuri: Es genial que te guste el fic, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Y con lo de Hime-chan, ella es hermosa, toda dulce jaja pero yo prefiero a Chikane (es muy guapa xD pero un poco torpe cuando está enamorada :v) Saludos!**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Bonito leer tus opiniones. Te soy sincera, si por mí fuera les doy capítulo todos los días, es cierto que quiero darles más pero es para que se queden conmigo. Chikane es una sucia xD aunque a Himeko le gusta (*-*) y a mí también.**

(recuerden que todo lo que aparece entre comillas es su voz interior, por así decir xD y que lo primero que aparece en negrita es lo último del capítulo anterior para que no se pierdan)

El campo de los sueños

 **-hablas como tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes... Aun así perdoname, pues parece que me he perdido una parte de tu crecimiento-**

 **-a que te refieres mamá?-**

-pues a que te encontré luchando contigo por saber si estas enamorada o no; haz crecido tanto y ni cuenta me he dado...-

-uwaaa así que me escuchaste-

-Hija, toda las sirvientas en este piso escucharon tu bochornosa discusión con tu conciencia fufu-

-uwaaa.. no volveré a salir de este cuarto nunca más, ahora no sé como mirarlas a la cara-

-jaja no te preocupes que para eso está mamá-

-no puedo decirte lo que me ha pasado por que tengo clases hoy y se me hace tarde...(le decía Chikane a su madre para evitar contarle su problema amoroso)

-fufufu no te preocupes hija, no pienses que te vas a escapar-

-EH? (preguntó la señorita descolocada, sabía muy bien que su madre era difícil de burlar, por no decir imposible)

-eso mismo, llamé temprano al instituto para avisar que hoy no asistiras a clases; así que Chikane Himemiya ven conmigo y dime que es lo que te pasa si? (le sentenció su madre por lo que no tenía mas remedio que hablar, así que muy tímidamente comenzó su historia)

-esta bien solo te pido que no me juzgues si?-

-dime cuándo te he juzgado?-

-lo sé pero esta situación es diferente a las de antes-

-bueno, tómate tu tiempo y cuéntamelo-

-bien, todo comenzó ayer...-

-Ayer? es demasiado serio entonces, para que alguien haya robado el corazón de mi hija en un día significa que es alguien muy especial...-

-mamá! nadie ha robado mi corazón, ni siquiera sabes que está pasando porque ni he comenzado ha contarlo-

-mi hija no es de dar explicaciones cuando tiene algo que decir, acéptalo Chikane te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que te pasa algo con solo ver el brillo de tus ojos cuando apenas comenzabas a contarme-

-tan obvia soy mamá?-

-no eres tú hija, somos todos cuando estamos enamorados-

-lo siento madre, no pude detener el salirme del camino que me enseñaron desde niña...-

-a que te refieres Chikane?-

-me vas a dejar contarte sin interrupciones?-

-si, así que por favor continúa...-

-bien, todo comenzó ayer, estaba pasando por el aula de matemáticas y me llamó la atención el profesor, ya que estaba afuera regañando severamente a una estudiante a tal punto de hacerla llorar, no sé porqué pero me irritó bastante la manera en que le hablaba asi que interrumpí sus aires de superioridad y ayudé a la estudiante...-

-normalmente no eres así de entrometida fufu, me sorprende-

-lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien que me pasó, pero no termino allí; como la chica miraba al suelo llamé su atención para que me observara y cuando levantó la cabeza quedé hechizada por sus ojos, (se sonrojó al recordarlo) son de color amatista y cálidos como la luz del alba...y no sé porqué pero al parecer ella me miraba de la misma manera-

(Se quedó en silencio esperando que su madre le gritara o al menos la regañara, pero no sucedió ya que su madre escuchaba atenta y en silencio su historia, así que decidió proseguir).

-como todavía no entendía lo que sucedió, decidí no ir más a clases y cuando me dirigía a la puerta del instituto choqué con la chica y al verla me pasó lo mismo, mi cuerpo no se movía y solo estaba observando cada detalle de aquella rubia, se disculpó conmigo y decidida a marcharse en el autobús que de seguro hubiera perdido; quería pasar más tiempo con ella, así que le ofrecí llevarla hasta su casa, sorpresivamente vive en un departamento con su compañera, le pregunté si sus padres estaban de acuerdo en que viviera allí y me dijo que no tenía problemas porque ya no estaban, como no entendí esa parte le pregunté por ellos pero evadió mi pregunta y se despidió; me sentí estúpida porque seguramente la asuste preguntando cosas personales pero tenía mucha curiosidad y ganas de saber más de ella... (un silencio incómodo se formó para darle a entender a su madre que había terminado de relatar)

-has terminado?-

-si...-

-ya veo, mi hija está enamorada de otra chica...-

-de verdad lo siento-

-no tienes por qué hija, pero te diré que ese camino que has decidido tomar es muy doloroso y difícil, sé de antemano que amas a esa chica y que al final seguramente terminarás luchando por su amor, pero recuerda que en el transcurso llevarás golpes más fuertes de los que recibimos tu padre y yo cuando nos enamoramos, aun así yo apoyaré la decisión que tomes y por favor, nunca pienses que te despreciaré por eso si?-

-mamá muchas gracias, he de decirte que eres la mejor madre del mundo y si me pusieran a escoger mamá en otras vidas seguiría eligiéndote, te amo-

-yo también te amo princesa pero tengo que decirte que antes de darte la libertad que tu corazón me está exigiendo vas a tener que traer a esa joven a la casa para conocerla, ahí determinaré si vale la pena darle la mano de mi hija-

-mamá deja las bromas de lado, si la traigo cuando estés en casa otra vez de seguro ya hasta le he pedido que sea mi novia jaja...-

-es que no te lo dije?, amor de ahora en adelante voy a vivir contigo, tu padre y yo hemos trabajado en la compañía Himemiya tanto que ya no necesitan de mi presencia en ella, solamente para recibir las ganancias y administrarlas pero eso lo haré desde aquí-

-mamá es enserio? De ahora en adelante te tendré todos los días?-

-exacto, así podré supervisar de cerca tu relación jeje...-

-me has dado las dos mejores noticias en toda mi vida, de verdad te amo mamá (la abrazó durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos y refrescantes, estar junto a su madre era tan tranquilo y olvidó el mal rato que había pasado en sus brazos, que desde pequeña había anhelado tanto; ahora los tendría siempre para ella y eso la hizo sentir invencible)

(Gruñido)

-jaja parece que tu estómago no está tan satisfecho como tu corazón, que te parece si te alistas y bajas a desayunar, estaré esperándote-

-esta bien, no tardaré mucho (le dijo Chikane con una gran sonrisa que alivió el corazón de su madre)

~Departamento de Himeko~

-oye Himeko despierta o llegaremos tarde hoy también!-

-(perezosa) cinco minutos más Mako-chan-

-No quieres ver a tu querida Miya-sama?-

-(salta de la cama sonrojada) pero qué cosas dices Mako-chan? No es así...(dijo fingiendo estar ofendida)-

-tu rostro sonrojado no te está ayudando a convencerme jaja, es igual vamos a llegar tarde si no te bañas-

-está biennnn... ya voy-

-eso está mejor!-

Se baño rápidamente mientras pensaba en la señorita, no pudo dormir bien por recordar su rostro sonrojado.

-estoy lista!-

-bien! desayunamos y nos vamos ok?-

-claro que si, tengo mucha hambre; Mako-chan...-

-qué pasa Himeko?-

-quiero ver a Chikane-chan...(dijo con el rostro rojo como tomate)-

-ya lo sé Himeko, desde cuando dejaste de llamarla Himemiya eh?-

-(se sorprendió porque ni ella misma lo sabía) no...no lo sé, lo siento...-

-por qué te estas disculpando? No soy ella así que no te preocupes, se muy bien que te gusta mucho, solo no te esfuerces cuando hables con ella si?-

-a que te refieres Mako-chan?-

-a nada Himeko, será mejor que nos vayamos ya-

Salieron del departamento rumbo a la parada del autobús que estaba a dos cuadras de distancia; llegaron a tiempo al instituto, pues el autobús por poco las deja.

-casi no tomamos el autobús, de ahora en adelante tendrás que levantarte más temprano Himeko-

-lo siento (dijo con la cara roja por correr hasta la clase), tenemos que entrar ya-

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido ya que Himeko solo tenía mente para los ojos azules de Chikane, tenía tantas ganas de verla durante el receso y pedirle que almorzaran juntas, aunque no sabía como la iba a encontrar ya que no le preguntó en que grupo está. Así se pasó Himeko las horas de lecciones, sin tener Interés alguno en la enseñanza de sus profesores; su corazón latía rápido cuando recordaba las curvas de Himemiya y pensó que tenía una mente Indecente, pero se repetía para sí que le era inevitable pensar en ella pues algo en su interior le decía que ya la había visto en algún lugar.

"eso no puede ser" pensó.

El timbre sonó; aquel le llenó de ansias el corazón, y el miedo de ser rechazada la invadió, aun así buscó a Chikane durante el receso, hasta que escuchó de una chica que la señorita no se presentó a clases.

-ahh y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo buscándola (se decepcionó).

-Himeko, que bueno que te encuentro, saliste rápido de la clase así que no pude decirte que hoy tendrás que volver a casa sin mí ya que me quedó en el club (le decía su amiga Makoto)-

-está bien Mako-chan, suerte en tus actividades!-

La tristeza de Himeko iba en aumento, no pudo ver a la encantadora señorita y tendría que volver a casa sin su amiga; se olvidó traer almuerzo así que tuvo que comprar en la tienda y como pensaba en todo lo que le sucedió, el bus que la llevaría hasta su casa ya había salido.

-ahh no puede ser, como pude ser tan tonta y dejar que el bus se fuera! Ahora tendré que caminar y llegaré muy tarde a casa (estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuchó el sonido de un automóvil detenerse frente a ella)

-que haces tan tarde aquí Kurusugawa-san? El bus ya salió y era el último del día (le dijo el conductor de la familia Himemiya)-

 **Ya la mamá de Chikane sabe toda la historia. Himeko está impaciente por conocer aún más a la refinada señorita. Y por último y no menos importante, Ogami Souma parece que está ganando terreno. Pidamos todos a Kami-sama que no pase nada en ese auto! xD o MUERTE A SOUMA! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. El campo de los sueños cap 6

**Un nuevo martes (no es martes, es viernes y Fanfiction lo sabe xD) con ustedes en este fanfic. Estoy pensando en ser bien kawaii y subir 2 capítulos la próxima semana, ahí veremos. Pues nos toca conocer un poquito del hogar de Chikane, que está bien loca y es bien celosa.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Disculpa las faltas de ortografía, hago lo mejor que puedo para evitarlas. Hey no pienso abandonarlo, así que no te preocupes. Llegará él momento de la charla entre suegra y rubia XD. No sé si leíste bien la nota anterior, me gustaría saber que piensas acerca del Lemon en este fic (pero sería hasta el final) Gracias por seguirlo.**

 **junkuyuri: Bien, creo que ya es fiel siervo jaja pero es bien entrometido. No te gustaría entonces? Pensaba darle una pincelada de Lemon al final, ya veré como lo modifico entonces. Saludos y gracias por seguir el fic.**

Recordatorio (ni que calendario :v) lo que está en negrita al principio es lo último del capítulo anterior para que no se pierdan (la que se tiene que perder soy yo) y lo que está entre comillas es: bla bla bla, pasemos a la historia (así están todos fijo)

El campo de los sueños

 **-que haces tan tarde aquí Kurusugawa-san? El bus ya salió y era el último del día (le dijo el conductor de la familia Himemiya)-**

-ah Ogami-kun, estuve pensando durante el camino y perdí el autobús-

-yo te puedo llevar a casa, si te parece, estoy libre ya que la joven Himemiya no asistió a clases-

-mmm ya veo, te lo agradezco mucho, compermiso (actuó como si no lo supiera ya que no quería parecer obsesionada con la señorita)-

-y bien?, puedo saber qué es lo que te tuvo tan preocupada todo el día que provocó la pérdida del último autobús?-

No podía decirle que todo el día estuvo pensando en Chikane, así que le mintió con la excusa de los exámenes finales, una que no le salió muy bien porque el chico estaba enterado de la fecha de estos.

-ohh enserio? Te preocupan tus exámenes semanas antes? No conozco a nadie así, debes ser una chica muy estudiosa-

-cómo sabes la fecha de los finales?-

-jaja te atrapé!-

-ugh, lo siento por mentir-

-no te preocupes, si es algo personal no estás obligada a contarme, y lo sé por que conozco a una persona que asiste al instituto Ototachibana-

-mmm ya veo, puedo saber en que grado está?-

-es de segundo grado-

-igual que yo (dijo Himeko interesada)-

-estás en segundo también? Puede que la conozcas entonces-

-no lo creo ya que soy nueva-

-mmm ya veo, Kurusugawa-san puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro que si, pero no estoy segura de contestarla jeje-

-oye! jaja, bien tengo una duda, ¿cómo es que conociste a la señorita Himemiya?, la persona que conozco me dijo que la señorita es la más popular en el instituto... Y por algunos rumores sé que siempre anda sola por que no deja a nadie acercarse a ella, aunque eso ya lo sabía por la personalidad que tiene-

-es una historia interesante pero un poco larga (intentó hablar de más ya que no quería contarle lo que sucedió pues corría el riesgo de sonrojarse y ser descubierta)-

-mmm, tendrá que ser en otro momento entonces no?-

-porqué lo dices? (preguntó aun cuando sabía la respuesta)-

-por que ya llegamos a tu departamento-

-tienes razón, te agradezco que me trajeras Ogami-kun, me gustaría hablar contigo en otro momento, adiós-

-a mi también me encantaría Kurusugawa-san, y es hasta pronto pues nos volveremos a ver...(le guiñó un ojo, que provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Himeko).

-jeje es cierto, hasta pronto Ogami-kun (se despidió agitando su mano y observó el automóvil marcharse, luego buscó las llaves del departamento)-

Abrió la puerta y dejó su bolso en el sofá, luego subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y sin importarle su uniforme se tiró sobre la cama y se durmió

"Despertad... día y noche al mundo humano... aquellas que brillan en la eternidad... sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol..."

-(Se despertó sobresaltada) ha sido un sueño, pero se escuchó tan real... mejor me cambio el uniforme y preparo la cena, Mako-chan no tarda en venir...-

~En la mansión Himemiya~

-Chikane, querida! estás lista para cenar con nosotros?-

-Padre... qué haces acá? (hacía tiempo no le veía en casa)-

-preguntas eso en nuestra casa Chikane? (su padre fingía estar ofendido)-

-Qué bueno verte padre! (corrió a sus brazos protectores que la esperaban ansiosos)-

-Te he extrañado tanto hija!... para compensarte iremos a pasear mañana (le decía su padre con una impecable sonrisa)-

(Chikane no cabía de felicidad, el día perfecto...pensó la señorita mientras le contestaba animadamente a su padre).

-Es hora de cenar, vamos al comedor Chikane (decía su padre amablemente)

La cena estaría muy animada, ya que como la joven se encontraba de un ánimo especial, invitó a la cena a las criadas de la mansión).

-porqué no invitas también al chófer Chikane?, la pasaremos mejor, seguro! (decía su padre inocente)-

"si lo invitas no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Chikane, ese estúpido no se lo merece" (le decía su conciencia).

"es cierto, pero es mi padre quien lo pide, sospecharía algo si me niego"

"ahh cierto, bueno pero que se quedé lejos de nosotros"

"de acuerdo" (accedió al capricho de su conciencia)

-si así lo deseas padre, puedo invitarlo pero se sentará en frente de Alyssa, así que por favor Alyssa, llámalo!-

-como desee señorita, compermiso-

-Que suertuda Alyssa, se sentará frente a Ogami-san (murmuraban celosas las demás criadas)

-No crees que estará muy lejos de nosotros Chikane?, no creo que logres entablar conversación con él-

-No deseo entablar nada con él padre (le respondía la señorita con ligera molestia).

-jaja, será que sientes algo por él pero no sabes como acercarte eh... yo puedo ayudarte con eso si gustas jaja-

-Richard! no molestes a Chikane, estoy segura que no siente nada por ese chico (le guiñó un ojo a su hija)-

-tienes razón mamá, gracias por apoyarme (Chikane le sonríe de manera sincera)-

-Siempre lo haré (le respondía su madre con una sonrisa cómplice)-

-Saeko, Chikane, me ocultan algo? (preguntó su padre intrigado por las miradas que compartían sus princesas)-

-para nada (respondieron al unísono, se miraron y sonrieron)-

-es este mi castigo por estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo no?-

-fufufu, es un secreto querido-

-pero... (no terminó la frase cuando Alyssa entraba junto con Ogami al comedor-

-gracias por invitarme, mi estómago y yo lo agradecemos infinitamente (decía el joven tranquilo)-

-estás contento porque eres un glotón! (decían las sirvientas provocando un sonrojo en el chico)-

(así de animada estuvo la cena hasta que el chófer dejó salir unas palabras que calaron hondo en la señorita)

-gracias por la comida, después de acompañar a la amiga de la señorita Himemiya he quedado exhausto!-

-a mi amiga? (preguntó Chikane sospechosa).

-a la señorita Kurusugawa-san, disculpe si me ocupaban aquí, estaba acompañandola a casa porque perdió el último autobús, y yo me encontraba libre (decía el chico con profunda tranquilidad)-

-No te preocupes Ogami-san, tus recursos no fueron necesarios hoy, pero a qué chica te refieres?, no conozco el apellido (respondió su padre)-

-La señorita Kurusugawa es amiga de Chikane-sama, le acompañamos el otro día a casa ya que era tarde, me pareció extraño que la señorita Himemiya se ofreciera a llevarla, así que supuse la cercanía de ambas...(se sonrojó) me disculpo si estuvo mal pensar así!-

-para nada Ogami-san, es un gesto muy bueno de tu parte; bueno si me disculpan estaré en mi estudio...Chikane acompáñame por favor (su padre notó cierta actitud inusual en Chikane, así que pensó en ayudarla)-

-como desee padre, compermiso-

 **El muy adoptado de Ogami ni cuenta se da del daño que causa, pero que podemos esperar de él si ni siquiera se dió cuenta que lo adoptaron. El señor Richard quiere que Chikane se case con este Souma xD. Y la señorita está que se la lleva ¿El dios Tenshin Ame no Murakumo? ni idea. Himeko (que ya se me había olvidado :v) tuvo un sueño interesante... Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. El campo de los sueños cap 7

**Hola! Un besote a todos los que están siguiendo este fic. Yo sé que tienen muchas preguntas y entre ellas se estarán cuestionando el porqué de conocer la situación de Chikane en su hogar, pero les aseguro que tiene buen fin. En lo que respecta a Souma, sólo les diré que en los primeros capítulos hizo aparición una figura desconocida... Aten cabos y sigamos adelante! Saludos, ya que vi a alguien que se sumó a este fic.**

 **junkuyuri: Has hablado, lemon para este fic entonces. Arigatou, tus deseos son órdenes XD Gracias por los reviews, me inspiran a continuarlo.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Me alegra que estés disfrutando la lectura, intento mejorar cada día para que sigas disfrutando. Chikane solo quiere quitar del camino a Souma, pero seguramente se va a valer de lo de adoptado, no sé. No tengo este trabajo terminado, pero si un poquitín adelantado.**

Lo que está en negrita al principio es lo último del capítulo anterior y lo que está entre comillas es su voz interior. Empecemos!

El campo de los sueños

 **-para nada Ogami-san, es un gesto muy bueno de tu parte; bueno si me disculpan estaré en mi estudio...Chikane acompáñame por favor (su padre notó cierta actitud inusual en Chikane, así que pensó en ayudarla)-**

 **-como desee padre, compermiso-**

(toda la alegría se había esfumado en un instante, escuchar que su chófer acompañó a Himeko provocó un ardor en su pecho, y al parecer no se detendría por un largo rato).

"porqué estas tan triste Chikane" (hablaba su consciencia)

"no lo sé, quizá quería ser la única cercana a Himeko, pero no entiendo nada, y como nunca estuve interesada en nadie, no tengo ni idea de como lidiar con esto" (se respondía)

"jajaja eso solo tiene un nombre: amor, estas enamorada de la pequeña y sensual rubia y no lo quieres admitir"

"insisto en que dejes de tratarme como si no fueras yo, qué rayos!... estoy hablando conmigo de nuevo"

-Hija, estas bien? que te sucede?-

-no es nada padre, tengo sueño, eso es todo-

-Mira, yo sé que estar fuera de casa ha creado una distancia entre nosotros, pero siempre serás mi pequeña, y el que tengas mi apellido no es solo algo superficial, te pareces a mí en tu forma de actuar e inesperadamente cuando veo tus ojos me veo a mí mismo cuando me enamoré de tu madre...-

-cómo fue eso padre?-

-increíblemente difícil, pareces interesada eh?-

-n...no es solo que...(sonrojo)-

-jaja estás en esa etapa ya, está bien que lo sepas-

-no lo sé padre, es complicado...(se sonroja fuertemente)-

-jajaja lo sé, para mí también lo fué, tu madre es difícil de entender jaja, pero aun así me enamoré de ella... (su voz sonaba nostálgica)-

-porqué te enamoraste de mamá?-

-porque su manera tan sencilla de ver el mundo y sus colores fue cambiando la mía, a tal punto que cuando miraba sus ojos, pensaba: "este es mi lugar"-

-de verdad la amas no es así?-

-demasiado como para querer compartir mi vida con ella, por eso de ahora en adelante vivirá contigo, para que te apoye y vivan como siempre he querido; y que sean mis princesas (una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro) apóyate en ella también Chikane, tu madre espera que confíes en ella y en sus habilidades-

-lo haré padre y muchas gracias, verdaderamente necesitaba hablar un poco contigo-

-aun no has hablado jajaja, pero me alegro y espero que te sirva en un futuro todo lo que te he enseñado... y por favor no te olvides de cuidar tu amor cuando lo construyas junto a alguien más, te amo!-

-y yo a ti padre, gracias y buenas noches-

(salió de la habitación con ánimo renovado, era necesario hablar con su padre de esta manera, lo extrañaba tanto)

"eso estuvo bien no crees?" (le habló su consciencia)

"estuvo genial, ahora podré dormir tranquila, mañana será un gran día"

"de casualidad no se te olvida algo Himemiya?"

"algo se nos olvidó?"

"a mí no, pero a ti seguro"

"recuérdamelo entonces"

"El entrometido chófer Ogami Souma"

"joder! es cierto, mañana le diremos a mi padre que lo despida, ve pensando en una excusa"

"jaja son órdenes mi jefa, buajaja mañana lo enviaremos a la basura!"

"oye! desde cuando soy tan mala?"

"desde que hablas contigo misma"

-tengo que dejar de hacerlo (suspiro)-

-hacer que hija?-

-mamá! (se sonrojó) solo... hablaba conmigo-

-jaja eso significa que estás en la etapa crítica del enamoramiento-

-eh? y cuál se supone que es?-

-aceptarlo, esa es una muy difícil, tendrás que aceptar que la amas-

-yo... yo no lo sé, es complicado madre-

-lo sé, ahora ve a dormir, quizá la almohada te ayude (se acercó a Chikane y le regaló un pequeño beso en la frente), te amo princesa, buenas noches-

-yo también te amo madre, buenas noches-

-y no pienses en cosas malas... fufufu-

"jajaja me gusta mucho mamá"

-mamá! (gritó con la cara roja como tomate)

(observó el increíble cuerpo de su madre marcharse, años de dieta y ejercicios le habían sentado estupendo además su rostro es perfecto y demuestra tanta madurez, y su cabello negro largo hacían de su madre una mujer hermosa)

"no tanto como nuestra pequeña rubia por supuesto"

"deja de pensar estupideces por favor"

(Entró en su habitación, se cambio la ropa y se propuso dormir tranquilamente, pero no pudo porque...)

~Departamento de Makoto y Himeko~

-gracias por la cena Himeko, ahora podré dormir tranquila-

-jaja que glotona eres Mako-chan!-

-no lo soy! de verdad estaba muy rico, buenas noches-

-buenas noches Mako-chan-

(Himeko se relajó en su cama y dispuesta a dormir cerró sus ojos, pero no lo logró ya que...)

Un extraño sueño impedía que las bellas jóvenes lograran dormir como deseaban, este era un sueño ancestral que residía en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, impidiéndoles olvidar...

"Como el varón Susanou no Mikoto... En el país de Izumo, donde caen los rayos de sol... Dragón de ocho cabezas de la tierra, desfallece ante el filo de la Espada Totsuka... Como Takemi Katana no Kami... Iwatsu no O no Kami... Kanayama Hiko no Kami... Kanayama Hime no Kami... Ocho millones de poderosos dioses..." esas voces tan familiares resonaban en la cabeza de ambas, imposibilitando la capacidad de dormir plácidamente.

 **Bueno, Chikane todavía no entiende sus sentimientos. Por cierto su madre es igual de enferma que ella XD (bueno que su consciencia). A Ogami le quieren patear el trasero de sirviente y Himeko junto con su amada, tuvieron un recuerdo de su vida pasada. ¡Que pasada de capítulo! Para los que siguen este trabajo, me gusta que sigan comentando que les parece. Hasta el próximo capítulo, los voy a hacer más extensos, lo prometo.**


	8. El campo de los sueños cap 8

**Una vez más con ustedes en este fic (CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE LOS JUEVES) gracias a todos los que están apoyando este trabajo. El calor en mi casa me está mareando, posiblemente deje de... Jaja ni yo me lo creo, estoy ansiosa por darles más xD. Ya se están dando cuenta de lo que pasa? No? Vamos allá entonces...**

 **Junkuyuri: A Souma le espera algo mejor que eso buajaja :v Además recuerda que "El yuri no es yuri sin lo rikolino del Lemon" jaja. Saludos! amigo? amiga? (Creo que amigo pero no quiero batear XD) Por cierto, de ahí la perversión de Chikane - Su Madre!**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Vas a ver que después de este capítulo voy a hacerlos más extensos, hasta aquí lo tenía preparado, vamos a ver que se viene después. Kami-sama aparecerá solo en un milagro de que Chikane deje de ser pervertida (Creo que...) Gracias por comentar!**

Lo que está en negrita es lo del último capítulo y lo que está entre comillas es su voz interior (tengo que dejar de escribir esto todo el tiempo)

El campo de los sueños

 **Un extraño sueño impedía que las bellas jóvenes lograran dormir como deseaban, este era un sueño ancestral que residía en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, impidiéndoles olvidar...**

 **"Como el varón Susanou no Mikoto... En el país de Izumo, donde caen los rayos de sol... Dragón de ocho cabezas de la tierra, desfallece ante el filo de la Espada Totsuka... Como Takemi Katana no Kami... Iwatsu no O no Kami... Kanayama Hiko no Kami... Kanayama Hime no Kami... Ocho millones de poderosos dioses..." esas voces tan familiares resonaban en la cabeza de ambas, imposibilitando la capacidad de dormir plácidamente.**

~Al día siguiente~

-Himeko, despierta por favor, sé que es muy temprano pero tengo hambre! (intentaba su amiga despertarla, hasta que se percató en las ojeras de la rubia) Himeko, dormiste bien?-

-No pude dormir Mako-chan, tuve un sueño extraño... en seguida me levantaré a prepararte el desayuno (decía una perezosa y exhausta Himeko)-

-no te preocupes, puedo prepararlo hoy (decía su amiga preocupada)-

-No hay problema, además hoy tengo planeado ir al parque a tomar fotos-

-esta bien, pero si te sientes mal me avisas-

(Himeko alistó rapidamente el desayuno para ambas y preparó un bentou para almorzar en el parque. Makoto se despidió de ella y partió hacia el instituto, mientras Himeko alistaba su cámara para ir al parque; ella era una fotógrafa por excelencia sin necesidad de aprender, "lo traía consigo al nacer" pensaba ella, además el parque era un lugar especial pues se sentía atraída con él por alguna extraña razón, desconocida para ella).

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Chikane estás lista? (gritaba su madre desde el primer piso)-

-ya voy madre! estoy terminando de peinarme (respondía Chikane para que su madre se tranquilizara)-

"bien! estoy lista, hoy será un día genial"

Bajó los escalones y se encontró a su madre que lucía radiante y la miraba con ternura. La acompañó hasta el automóvil que los llevaría de paseo, junto a este se encontraba su padre y Ogami-san.

-hasta que al fin están listas, se ven hermosas, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo jaja (reía su padre con tranquilidad) vamos!-

El chófer las ayudó a subirse y partieron de allí. La mirada de Chikane fue atraída por un parque cercano, parecía ser que estuvo allí antes, pero no lo recuerda; con entusiasmo sugiere el lugar para pasar el rato. A su madre se le formó una sonrisa misteriosa, que pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Chikane.

~En el parque~

-Me parece que has hecho una buena elección hija, vamos a ese árbol de allá (sugirió su madre)-

-Tienes razón Saeko, es un buen lugar para almorzar-

Allí almorzaron y pasaron el rato, hablando del trabajo, del estudio de Chikane y sus compañeros.

Cerca de allí una pequeña rubia tomaba fotos desesperada, no encontraba nada en aquel parque extraordinario, aun cuando al verlo otro día le pareció intresante.

-Siento que le falta algo a este parque, pero me siento conectada a este lugar... ¿Porqué será?-

Mientras buscaba algo digno de fotografiar, una dulce voz la sacó de su enfoque; era nada más y nada menos que la voz de la señorita, pero al parecer esta disfrutaba de un agradable compañía, pues se escuchaba risueña.

"vamos a fijarnos Himeko, pero lo haremos con cuidado" (le decía su conciencia)

"está bien" (se respondió sin darle mucha importancia, pues en verdad sentía curiosidad).

Al buscar con la mirada a la señorita, se encontró con una bella escena donde Chikane compartía con sus padres, y decidió fotografiarlos. Quedó perfecta ya que logró sin mucho esfuerzo captar la felicidad que se mantenía alrededor de aquellas tres figuras. Algo le pareció interesante, pues mientras observaba la foto notó una familiaridad en aquella escena, como si tiempo atrás ya la hubiera vivido.

-jeje se ve muy linda cuando sonríe- (se decía la pequeña rubia sin pensar que la estaban escuchando)

-¿Quién está ahí?- (pregunto una voz con ligera inseguridad)

-ups... "como salgo de esta" (silencio)

-pregunté quién está ahí, así que salga de allí y responda- (la voz ahora se escuchaba alterada)

-siento interrumpir su charla, soy fotógrafa y al verlos juntos pensé en captar esa felicidad que los acompaña, sé que es descortéz de mi parte pero no pude evitar tomar una foto-

Chikane quedó helada al ver a Himeko en ropa casual. Recorría disimuladamente con su mirada aquel delineado cuerpo que había causado un desvelo la otra noche.

-y que planea hacer con esa foto, si se puede saber- (dijo el padre de Chikane)

-normalmente las fotos que me gustan las llevo a exposiciones donde soy invitada, por supuesto, si en alguna de ellas hay personas siempre pido la autorización- (hablaba Himeko con cierto nerviosismo, ya que se encontraba junto a dos personas muy parecidas a Chikane, tanto que pensó eran sus padres, además de la mirada de la señorita sobre ella, que apesar de ser ligera, no pasaba desapercibida ante ella)

-jeje no hay problema padre, estoy segura de que Kurusugawa-san no hará nada malo con la foto- (habló Chikane en defensa de la chica).

-la conoces hija?- (preguntó curiosa su madre)

-si, ella es una conocida mía en el instituto, le ayudé el otro día con un profesor y así nos conocimos- (decía Chikane con satisfacción ante el hecho)

-recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre en la cena ayer, así que tu eres la joven Kurusugawa eh... (habló su padre de pronto)

-nunca pensé ser nombrada en la cena de una familia que no me conoce, que afortunada soy, permitanme presentarme, soy Kurusugawa Himeko, y como dice vuestra hija somos "conocidas"- (dijo con picardía y una pequeña sonrisa)

Ante tan encantador gesto el rostro de Chikane enronjeció ligeramente, esa sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita. Su madre astuta comprendió enseguida mirando con detalle a su hija, que la joven rubia era la dueña de los desvelos de su princesa.

-esta bien, que le parece si nos acompaña y así le conocemos mejor Kurusugawa-san (dijo Saeko con doble intención. Era muy extraño pero el rostro de la rubia le era familiar, y así de una vez conocería a la chica que se ganó a Chikane en un solo día).

-no tiene que molestarse- (respondió Himeko avergonzada).

-por favor, insisto- (decía la señora, que apesar de estar entrada en años era hermosa).

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero nos gustaría poder compartir contigo- (dijo Chikane, y así la rubia se percató del sonrojo en su rostro y no pudo negarse)

-esta bien, si es así no me puedo negar, compermiso-

-será un placer señorita- (dijo el señor Richard)

Así pasaron la tarde, hablando acerca de su vida para conocerse mejor; un detalle pasa inadvertido para la mayoría de los presentes, menos para Saeko, quien muy perceptiva recordó algo importante mientras hablaba con Himeko.

-Me tengo que marchar, ya es muy tarde y me esperan en casa para la cena, me disculpo nuevamente por interrumpir su tarde en familia (decía Himeko)

-tranquila niña, es un placer conocerte y por favor no te disculpes, la pasamos muy bien (respondió Saeko)

-si quieres podemos llevarte hasta tu casa (preguntó Chikane, ansiosa de poder compartir más tiempo con la rubia)

-no hace falta, de verdad. Sería excederme en cuanto a vuestra amabilidad, además quiero caminar, compermiso (no podía pensar en estar junto a los padres de Chikane en auto)

-esta bien si es lo que deseas... Himeko yo... yo quería disculparme por lo de ahora (le decía la señorita a la rubia, se habían separado de sus padres)

-a que te refieres Chikane-chan?-

-a lo de conocidas; mis padres son díficiles, te hubieran preguntado muchas cosas incómodas e innecesarias, pero yo quiero ser más que eso...-

"joder Chikane, ya te cantaste idiota"

-ah si? (se sonrojó, eso sonó a confesión, pero no puede ser, esa distinguida joven no podía enamorarse de alguien como ella. Le dolió el pecho de pensar en eso y se preguntó: porqué no puede?) me tengo que ir ahora, te veo mañana-

-esta bien...(su mirada se concentró en los rubios cabellos de Himeko, mientras corría alejándose de ella, y le dolió pensar en que ella no la veía de la misma forma)

"ella no me puede corresponder verdad" (se preguntó)

"no lo sé Chikane, no deberías rendirte tan rápido sabes" (contestó su conciencia)

Se montó en el auto junto a sus padres y se le hizo el camino más largo que de costumbre...

 **Pobrecita mi Chikane (venga pa' consolarla... Eh digo para ayudarle) Hime-chan es muy insegura, pero así nos gusta a todos... La mamá de Chikane conocía la historia, pero no sabía quien era la implicada xD, ahora que la conoce tiene una ligera sensación de familiaridad. Nos vemos en él próximo capítulo. El calor me está matando :(**


	9. El campo de los sueños cap 9

**Hoy martes con ustedes en este fic, muy agradecida por los comentarios que dejan. Los amo! (Me podrían dejar un ventilador para quitarme este calor xD) Bueno, en esta semana he estado trabajando un poco para ver que giro toma este trabajo así que no se asusten si ven algo fuera de lo normal jaja.**

 **junkuyuri: Si me enseñas algo así, no se me sube el calor, sino la ira e iría a parar con mi teléfono roto xD. Está lo de las vidas pasadas pero también recuerdos de infancia (cuidado te me confundes xD) Sigo pensando que eres niño (amigo).**

El campo de los sueños

 **"ella no me puede corresponder verdad" (se preguntó)**

 **"no lo sé Chikane, no deberías rendirte tan rápido sabes" (contestó su conciencia)**

 **Se montó en el auto junto a sus padres y se le hizo el camino más largo que de costumbre.**

~Apartamento de Makoto y Himeko~

"que me pasó? porqué huí así de Chikane?"

-Himeko, como te fué? (preguntó Makoto curiosa)

-Terriblemente Mako-chan (se tiró a los brazos de su amiga y allí lloró hasta caer dormida)

"Una pequeña niña de ojos azules se divertía junto a sus padres... ven aquí Himeko-chan, mirá lo que papá y mamá me regalaron para nosotras... una rubia se acercaba a las tres figuras...¿Qué es Chikane-chan?...la niña de ojos azules le mostró a una pequeña rubia dos collares con una concha rosada... mamá dice que uno es para Himeko-chan y el otro para mí...están muy bonitos Chikane-chan...dos señores reían satisfechos viendo a las niñas"

-eh? que fué eso?-

-ah, ya despertaste Himeko, me asustaste, quiero que me cuentes que te pasó?

-Cierto, lo que pasa es que me encontré con Chikane y con sus padres en el parque, estuve charlando con ellos hasta tarde-

-bien, ya conociste a tus futuros suegros fufu, y como son ellos?

-Mako-chan! como dices esas cosas, aunque ojalá fuera así...-

-que pasa Himeko?-

-cuando me estaba despidiendo de Chikane-chan, me dijo que ella quiere que seamos más aue conocidas, pero estoy segura que no hablaba nada romántico, me sonrojé y huí de ella tontamente, no se como verla a la cara mañana cuando nos encontremos-

-tu no sabes a que se refería, no te rindas Himeko, yo te acompañaré mañana para que no te sientas sola bien?-

-gracias Mako-chan, no sé que haría sin ti. Prepararé la cena-

-bien, porque después de todas las actividades en el club estoy hambrienta-

-tu siempre Mako-chan jeje-

-oye! aunque tienes razón, pero eso es tu culpa, porque tu comida es muy rica-

-jeje me alegra que te guste-

Al finalizar se fueron a dormir, pero la rubia estaba meditando sobre aquel sueño, le era familiar pero confuso, fué así que se recordó la pequeña cajita que tenía debajo de la cama, que conservaba desde que tiene uso de razón.

-mañana la voy a sacar...- (y se durmió)

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Hija, quiero hablar un momento contigo, me permites?-

-esta bien mamá, te espero en mi habitación-

-bien, ya subo-

"oye Chikane, no estés tan triste...tu no sabes como se siente esa pequeña rubia, además ella no sabe que te gusta, se paciente"

-como puedo ser paciente, si huyó de mi, siento que la estoy perdiendo-

(toc toc)

-Chikane, voy a pasar-

-adelante madre-

La señorita estaba en el balcón, con una mirada triste observaba el paisaje, por momentos pensó en ocultarlo, pero su madre la conocía muy bien, se sentó en la cama y espero a que su hija la acompañara.

-ven acá Chikane, necesito preguntarte algo y necesito que me contestes con total sinceridad-

-no hables así, que me asusta-

-no tienes porque asustarte, no es nada malo fufu (dijo su madre con una sonrisa espeluznante)

-no se, me estas haciendo cambiar de opinión acerca de contestarte-

-Chikane Himemiya siéntate aquí ya-

-voy, voy no me presiones...ya estoy aquí, que quieres de mí?-

-quiero saber si Kurusugawa-san es la chica de quien estas enamorada-

-eh...po...porqué piensas eso? (decía Chikane con nerviosismo)

(una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en los labios de su madre) -así que es ella eh, debo decir que tienes no solo buen gusto, también un buen pulso-

-que quieres decirme madre?-

-todo a su debido tiempo mi niña, solo te diré una cosa: si la amas tendrás que luchar por ella, así que no te dejes vencer por cualquier acción o actitud suya si?, te amo princesa y quiero que sepas que si es con ella tienes nuestra aprobación-

-nuestra? mamá qué sabes de Himeko? ¿qué me estás ocultando? quiero saberlo-

-es un se-cre-to, fufu, ya lo verás mi niña. Ahora a dormir, mañana tienes que ir al instituto, buenas noches-

-voy a dejarlo pasar solo porque quiero dormir, pero mañana me explicarás todo-

-no estés tan segura de eso, mañana saldré con unas amigas. Chikane, deberías invitar a Himeko a casa para conocerle mejor-

-no lo se, mañana veré, buenas noches mamá-

Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y murmuró unas palabras para si, que luego se convertirían en realidad.

-qué sabrá mamá de Himeko? ¿qué haré mañana si la llego a ver? ¿qué pasaría si ya no puedo hablar con ella?. Ya no quiero pensar en nada más-.

Y se durmió.

En su sueño veía una niña rubia junto a una pequeña de cabellera negra azulada, las dos jugaban y sonreían al mirarse... a lo lejos escuchó sus vocesillas...Himeko-chan tomá tu collar, yo le diré a papá que me ponga el mío...Chikane-chan son muy hermosos...mamá te pondrá el tuyo, vamos juntas...si Chikane-chan vamos!. Las pequeñas se alejaban tomadas de las manos.

(tic toc, tic toc, tic toc. Sonaba la alarma)

-Señorita, es hora de levantarse o llegará tarde al instituto-

-Gracias Otoha-san, ya me voy a levantar-

-necesita que le ayude en algo?-

-puedes preparar el baño?-

-como desee señorita, compermiso-

-bien, ahora que pasa con ese sueño, es demasiado confuso, oh es cierto, no se que va a pasar con Himeko, solo espero que todo esté bien-

Caminó hasta el balcón y allí se quedó mirando el paisaje, y como el sol perezoso recién salía a alumbrar las cumbres de las montañas.

-el baño está listo señorita-

-bien, iré en un momento, gracias Otoha-san-

-para servirle, señorita-

Se baño y se alistó; bajó tranquilamente a desayunar y luego a prepararse para salir, con pequeño nerviosismo que gracias a su personalidad le era tan sencillo ocultar, pero no se podía engañar, temblaba por dentro.

~Instituto Ototachibana~

-Himeko, tengo actividades del club temprano, no te vayas a saltar las clases vale?-

-Si son de matemáticas no puedo asegurarte nada, jeje, hasta pronto Mako-chan y buena suerte-

-bien, gracias...me voy-

Himeko había llegado temprano al instituto ya que su amiga tenía actividades y no le gustaba ir sola hasta el instituto. Cerca de ahí un joven miraba la escena, ansioso de poder acercarse a la pequeña rubia, y decidido lo hizo.

-Hey espera un momento (habló un chico de cabello blanco verdusco), hey por favor no me ignores, espera!-

El chico se acercó y tocó el hombro de Himeko, ya que al parecer esta no se daba cuenta que la llamaba.

-que pasa?-

-siento ser tan brusco, pero te estaba llamando y al parecer no me escuchaste-

-oh lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, que necesitas de mi?-

-me gustaría saber como te llamas-

-me llamo Kurusugawa Himeko-

-ya veo, bonito nombre (se eludió fingiendo sorpresa, aunque ya sabía su nombre) Kurusugawa-san permítame presentarme, soy Ogami Azuko...

 **No puede ser Volg! Quién demonios es Ogami Azuko? "Mmm no lo sé, no me preguntes eso". Bueno, ahora es Chikane la que tuvo un sueño de infancia, interesante no? Himeko no sabe porqué huyó de la guapísima peliazul y la madre de ella sabe algo sobre Himeko que nosotros no... (voy a ver si le puedo sacar algo de información) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (los especiales de los jueves yeah xD) Feliz día del traba... VOLG ya es 2 de mayo... Ouw :'(**


	10. El campo de los sueños cap 10

**Se supone que subiría capítulo el jueves pero no me daba tiempo de prepararlo bien, así que disculpen. Bueno, alguien nuevo entró en escena (no se me dan bien los nombres así que se me olvidó el otro jaja) Espero que les guste; como siempre que me acuerdo les digo: opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Tengo algunos anuncios que darles, así que solo les daré uno general. El próximo capítulo que suba son los anuncios xD.**

El campo de los sueños

 **-ya veo, bonito nombre (se eludió fingiendo sorpresa, aunque ya sabía su nombre) Kurusugawa-san permítame presentarme, soy Ogami Azuko-**

-Es un placer conocerte Ogami-kun, pero todavía no se que necesitas de mi-

-tienes razón, lo siento por eso, si te soy sincero quiero saber que relación tienes con Saotome Makoto-

-Ya veo, ella es mi mejor amiga, ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Ahhh, entonces no tienen nada rómantico (dijo sonrojado)

-Ro...romántico? (Estaba totalmente avergonzada) imposible, imposible, esta bien que seamos cercanas pero nunca he pensado algo así, y estoy segura que ella tampoco. Espera, ella te gusta?-

-Eh... ah..pues si (se sonrojó fuertemente)

-Esta bien, es imposible que entre nosotras ocurra algo así, además a mi me gusta alguien más. Puedo asegurarte que en este momento ella no sale con nadie, así que puede que tengas una oportunidad, pero si la lastimas no te lo perdonaré-

-Ah si, me da miedo lo que acabas de decir así que no lo haré, aun así me gusta hace ya bastante tiempo, crees que puedas presentarnos en otro momento (estaba ligeramente avergonzado de pedírselo después de pensar mal de ella)

-Claro, no hay problema. Me puedes repetir tu nombre, por favor-

-Hoy en verdad estas en las nubes no es así Kurusugawa-san? soy Ogami Azuko-

-Ogami? puede ser que seas el conocido del que hablaba Ogami-kun?

-Eh? yo hablaba de quien? (preguntó extrañado)

-Lo siento, eres hermano de Ogami Souma?-

-Si, lo conoces?-

-lo conocí en una extraña situación pero si, entonces eres de segundo año como nosotras-

-Es cierto, la verdad no me extraña, todo alrededor de Souma es bastante raro, trabaja para una familia adinerada, tiene muchas fans y aun así las rechaza, está obsesionado con algún tipo de videojuego, sale de casa a veces a altas horas de la noche y al parecer hace unos días conoció a una chica y por lo que mencionó le gusta mucho-

-Jeje tienes razón, todo es bastante complicado-

Mientras charlaban amablemente, una señorita los miraba celosa, no podía creer que hasta el hermano de su chófer estuviera tras Himeko, pensó lo peor y se sintió nuevamente herida, pero un extraño sentimiento estaba creciendo en ella.

-Bien, queda poco para entrar y no puedo llegar tarde o me suspenderán, cuento contigo a la hora del almuerzo para el favor que te pedí?-

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo, adiós-

-Hasta pronto y gracias-

El chico se alejó corriendo y Chikane comprendió que esa era su oportunidad.

"Tenían que ser hermanos, es hasta pronto y no adiós, jeje espero le guste a Mako-chan, es muy amable"

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que una finísima voz la desconcentró.

-Himeko espera un momento (su voz se escuchaba agitada)

-Chikane-chan que pasa? (se volteo a mirarla)

-Buenos días Himeko, estaba llamándote hace un rato, pero al parecer no me escuchaste-

-Lo siento mucho, en realidad ando en las nubes hoy, un chico me lo dijo hace poco, pero hasta ahora me da vergüenza (se sonrojó de ver a la señorita)

"Chikane-chan es hermosa" pensó

-Jeje no te preocupes, y quién es ese chico con el que hablaste? si puedo saber...-

-Se llama Ogami Azuko, es hermano de Ogami Souma, lo conoces?-

-Ya veo... si lo conozco, lo presentó cuando empezó a trabajar para mi familia-

-Es muy amable, no crees?-

-Lo es? Realmente no lo conozco tan bien como para decir eso (dijo con tono rudo en su voz)

Esto provocó que la mente de Himeko divagara de manera inmediata y sin poder ocultarlo las palabras salieron de repente.

-Estas celosa de Azuko-kun? (se sonrojó al reflexionar sobre lo que preguntó)

-Eh? Celosa de Azuko-san? po...porque debería estarlo (no podía ocultar que estaba avergonzada)

Himeko notó el nerviosismo de Chikane y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió tentar a su suerte con otra pregunta.

-Pues por el tono de tu voz?-

-jeje lo siento, no me di cuenta, perdón si sonó rudo, pero no tiene nada que ver con celos-

"Que idiota eres Chikane, porqué no se lo dijiste de una vez"

-Ahh... ya veo, bueno tengo que ir a clase (estaba decepcionada, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba)

-Himeko, yo quiero decirte algo, podemos vernos en el almuerzo?-

-Esta bien a donde t... ah yo quedé con Azuko-kun a esa hora-

-Mmm ya veo, si tan importante es para ti no tienes que preocuparte, no te quiero incomodar (los celos estaban regados en cada palabra que salió de su boca)

-pues lo siento! (gritó Himeko enfadada) sé que soy una tonta, y que a veces mis acciones no estan acorde a lo que pienso o siento-

-yo no te estoy culpando de nada sabes? (respondió Chikane más enfadada que la rubia)

-lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos, que soy torpe, perdóname por no estar a tu altura! (bociferaba Himeko)

-En ese momento lo dije porque no te conocía bien. Ahora estas satisfecha? (reclamó Chikane)

-Eso significa que soy una estúpida para ti? definitivamente lo soy, me dijiste "conocida" delante de tus padres, eso es lo que soy para ti y yo que te... que te... (estaba a punto de llorar)

-Tu que Himeko? (preguntó Chikane esperanzada)

-Yo nada Himemiya, para ti soy Kurusugawa, no quiero que me hables más (el pecho le dolía, esto no era lo que quería pero se sentía insegura de si misma).

-no, por favor no me pidas eso Himeko-

-No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre Himemiya-

Chikane sintió como si una daga le traspasara el pecho, y se quedara clavada ahí para causarle un dolor más profundo. No podía dejarla ir, por fin comprendía que estaba enamorada de ella. Escuchar salir de los dulces labios de Himeko su apellido con desprecio la estaba matando, sabía que la culpa era suya y no de la rubia. Era una cobarde por no confesarse, pero ahora las cosas tenían que cambiar o perdería a Himeko.

-Himeko, por fin te encuentro, te dije que no te saltaras las clases y es lo primero que haces... eh que pasa acá?-

-no pasa nada Mako-chan, vámonos de aquí-

-por favor espera Him...(la mirada de Himeko casi la fulmina) Kurusugawa-san, puedo hablar contigo después de clases-

-Esta bien, adiós-

Se alejó de allí rapidamente, con el corazón roto, no sabía que sentía Chikane por ella, y la mataba pensar que si le confiesa sus sentimientos perderá su amistad.

-Que pasa con Miya-sama? ¿porqué te llamó por tu apellido?

-no lo se, pero no te preocupes, te tengo una noticia mejor, alguien quiere conocerte, los presentaré a la hora del almuerzo, te parece bien?-

-Oh Himeko gracias, eres la mejor! pero dime como es él-

-Es muy amable y apuesto-

-Oh que interesante, ya quiero que sea la hora del almuerzo, pero tenemos que correr o perderemos la siguiente clase-

-Bien, vamos allá-

El tiempo avanzaba para todo el mundo, no asi para Himeko ni para Chikane, el tiempo para ellas era eterno, no se movia, no pasaba, solo se congelaba para hacer agonizante la espera entre el encuentro y su respuesta.

(riiiing, riiiing) Sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo.

-Estoy lista Himeko, vamos-

-No se exactamente a donde verlo, no me dijo un lugar en específico donde encontrarnos-

-Eh? no te dijo a dónde localizarlo?-

-Olvidé preguntarle, y a el decirme-

Cuando estaban saliendo del aula escucharon a alguien llamando.

-Kurusugawa-san por aquí-

-Ah aquí estas, que suerte que nos encontraste-

-Si, pensé en esperarlas-

-Bien, Mako-chan el es Ogami Azuko, Azuko-kun ella es mi amiga Saotome Makoto-

-Es un placer conocerte Saotome-san-

-Para mi también lo es, pero esta bien si me llamas por mi nombre-

-Eso esta bien?-

-Claro, si me permites llamarte por tu nombre-

-Eso esta bien, Makoto-san (estaba nervioso)

-Sin el honorífico esta bien Azuko-

-Bi...bien Makoto (tenía el rostro sonrojado)

-Eso está mejor-

-Te parece si damos una vuelta?-

-Esta bien, solo dame un segundo. Himeko vas a estar bien sola?-

-Claro que lo voy a estar, no soy una niña Mako-chan, suerte a los dos-

-Muchas gracias por todo Kurusugawa-san

-no hay problema Azuko-kun

Himeko comenzó a caminar por el instituto hasta que un árbol de cerezo, rodeado por una cerca atrajo su mirada, y como si conociera la gran cerca de metal, encontró una pequeña puerta que la invitaba al interior, cuando entró pudo ver un bellísimo jardín de rosas. Se sentó a la sombra del árbol y se dispuso a dormir, pero una dulce voz conocida muy bien por sus oídos la sacó de su trance.

-Qué voy a hacer ahora que me odia? Yo pensando en confesarme y sin hacerlo me rechazó, eso solo significa que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos jamás. Perdón mamá, se que debo luchar por su amor, pero no se si es el correcto-

Himeko mientras escuchaba a su amada llorando por su amor no correspondido, tambien escuchaba su propio corazón romperse, seguramente Chikane le pediría ayuda a ella sobre su problema amoroso. Pensando en eso decidió rendirse como la señorita.

 **Chikane está en un estado crítico de locura y lo sé porque no entiende nada! Himeko tan noble estaba esperando algo, no sé porqué cambió de opinión la verdad. Azuko? Sí, es hermano de Souma (dos pestes jeje) Saludos a todos los que siguen este fanfic. Comentarios y demás se los agradezco, me hacen querer continuarlo; espero ver más de ellos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Anuncios importantes

***Anuncios importantes***

Hola a todos los que están leyendo este anuncio. Buenos días, tardes o noches! No sé si estarán leyendo con sueño (en la noche) o con hambre (por la tardecita) o después de un delicioso baño (yo no lo hago muy seguido xD). Me he puesto manos a la obra con el fanfic desde hace un buen tiempo, así que lo tenía un poco adelantado pero quiero hacerlo extenso, así que les pido sean pacientes. En cuanto a faltas de ortografía se refiere, hago todo lo posible para evitarlas, así que les pido disculpas si llegan a encontrar una que otra por ahí.

Bien, lo segundo en la lista es (ni que Toy's story) estuve pensando en subir capítulos martes y jueves, pero entonces se aceleraría el proceso de la historia y posiblemente me quedaría estancada en algún momento y no quiero eso. Por esa razón quería hacer unos "Specials" (tipo OVA) para los jueves, donde vemos la vida secreta de algunos personajes secundarios (me gustaría que sugieran algunos que les guste) pero no sé que les parece. Tampoco sé si les gustaría en el mismo archivo de "El campo de los sueños" así que pensaba en subirlos como otra historia con el nombre de "El campo de los sueños especiales" o algo así. Me gustaría leer varias opiniones acerca de eso.

Ahora lo siguiente! Suelo saludar y comentar a los que dejan reviews así que espero no se molesten y por el contrario, se unan a ellos y me aumenten la felicidad! (Tengo que dejar de pedirlo :'c Soy muy weird lo siento).

El último y creo más relevante, próximamente tengo que estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la U en la que quiero estudiar. Así que posiblemente se suspenda el trabajo un breve período de tiempo, lo siento mucho! Pero tienen que contar con que no los voy a dejar huérfanos xD.

Eso es totototodo amigos! Un abrazo y un besote a todos! :') Se despide por ahora Volg4.

 **junkuyuri: Hey volviste! Espero de corazón que te sientas mejor. Te agradezco que comentes, me hiciste falta. Y pues, quiero que me entiendas! Sí hay recuerdos de la vida pasada como sacerdotisas, pues he pasado corridas las líneas justo como en la traducción de el anime, por eso ya que has visto la historia, creo que ya notaste cuales son los recuerdos de la vida pasada y cuales son los recuerdos de infancia; pero sino te doy una pista: reconocerás cuales son los recuerdos de la vida pasada si te acuerdas de los capítulos pues he pasado frases completas del anime. Si hay algún recuerdo que "no te suene" ese es recuerdo de infancia según mi imaginación de la nueva vida. Saludos friend!**


	12. El campo de los sueños cap 11

**Buenas queridos amigos lectores! Es un gran placer poder compartir un capítulo más de este fic. Gracias a los que dejan reviews, estoy muy agradecida. Hoy como tuve un pequeño espacio libre les traje su ración de los martes xD. Hay dos tripulantes más en el barco del yuri mas perfecto que existe... oh yeah!**

 **junkuyuri: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que estés mejor! Puedes pasarte por aquí el jueves, talvez haya algo bueno para ti xD.**

 **chikane.247: Saludos! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, espero poder seguir leyendo que piensas, eso me haría muy feliz. Mmm con lo de Saeko está difícil, esa mujer está llena de secretos xD.**

 **.16: Me alegra tenerte por acá, saludos! Te cuento, todos los días que puedo trabajo en el fic pero aparte de la limpieza que tengo que hacerle también es subirla a fanfiction, mandarles un besote a ustedes que me apoyan y otras cosas más, se hace bastante pero continuaré con ustedes hasta que la vida ya no me quiera en el mundo xD.**

El campo de los sueños

 **Himeko mientras escuchaba a su amada llorando por su amor no correspondido, tambien escuchaba su propio corazón romperse, seguramente Chikane le pediría ayuda a ella sobre su problema amoroso. Pensando en eso decidió rendirse como la señorita.**

-No eres la única (dijo Himeko suavemente para no asustar a Chikane)

-Ehhhhh? *al parecer no funcionó* Hi..Hime..Kurusugawa-san qu..que haces aquí?-

-Siento lo de antes Chikane-chan, tengo toda la culpa-

-la culpa de que Kurusugawa-san? (estaba asustada, habrá escuchado algo Himeko)

-puedes llamarme por mi nombre si deseas. La culpa de nuestra riña. Sabes yo también tengo un amor no correspondido y he decidido rendirme como tú-

-ahh si... (se morían sus esperanzas) esa persona debe ser una idiota entonces. Dejar pasar tu amor Himeko-

(Sería posible pensar que era ella a quien amaba Chikane?. Le parecía dulce la sola idea de que así fuera)

-Es una idiota, demasiado diría yo. Te sientes idiota hoy Chikane-chan? (pregunto con una sonrisa pícara)

-Jeje demasiado idiota, pero porqué preguntas?

-Jajaja...es la más idiota de todas créeme, pero me gusta eso-

-estás muy enamorada eh Himeko? (saber la respuesta le aterraba)

-Demasiado enamorada, porque cuando hablo con ella todo fluye y me siento bien, a veces me siento avergonzada e insegura, pero aun así provoca que mi corazón se acelere, y me doy cuenta de tantas cosas... (dijo con melancolía, como si su amor estuviera perdido)

Chikane miraba con adoración aquellos finos labios. Le encantaba escucharla hablar y oler su perfume, gozar de su compañía aun si solo es escucharle desahogarse, pero el solo hecho de saber que está enamorada de alguien más la destruye.

-Si... escucharle hablar es una dicha, ver su rostro una fortuna, estar con ella el mejor regalo. Sé como te sientes Himeko, porque me siento de la misma forma...-

-Ya veo, es muy afortunada la persona a la que amas Chikane-chan, ese amor tan profundo ya no se consigue en este mundo jeje (como deseaba ser ella)

-tienes razón, aunque yo pienso que la afortunada soy yo. Himeko yo también quiero disculparme contigo, la riña de antes es culpa mía también, de verdad lo siento, si es ese tal Azuko-san el hombre que deseas como compañero no te lo puedo impedir-

-Eh? Chikane-chan piensas que él es la persona que me gusta? (estaba un poco feliz de pensar en un malentendido)

-Co...cómo? ¿no te gusta Azuko-san? Antes de llegar los vi hablando amablemente y luego quedaron para el almuerzo. Yo pensé que era él de quien hablabas-

-El está enamorado de Mako-chan y me pidió que a la hora del almuerzo los presentara. Sabes, has pensado mucho las cosas Chikane-chan-

Chikane al escuchar aquello saltaba de felicidad por dentro, aunque estaba avergonzada ahora por malinterpretar las cosas y su rostro no lo pudo ocultar.

-Eh jeje tienes razón, debo pensar menos las cosas-

(timbre de entrada)

-Bien, es hora de irnos, me alegro de que ahora estemos bien Chikane-chan, nos vemos a la salida, tenemos una conversación pendiente no? (le guiñó el ojo)

-Si, ti...tienes razón, te espero-

La felicidad no cabía en el pecho de la señorita, aunque estaba enamorada de alguien más, ya estaba segura de qu no era el menor de los Ogami.

"Hey Himemiya idiota, ya se te olvidó la conversación que tendrás con Himeko a la salida?"

"Oh joder, es cierto, estaba pensando en confesarme porque pensé que me odiaba"

"Ahora que le vamos a decir? Déjame pensar en algo... jaja ya sé, porque no la invitas a salir"

"ohh esa es una buena idea, pero a donde la llevaría?"

"Que corta eres! a la playa por supuesto, asi mataremos dos aves de un tiro"

"Joder! corta tú, cómo es eso de dos aves y un tiro?"

"Cortaa! fufu, saldrás de la conversación esta tarde y podremos ver a Himeko en bikini buajaja"

"Si que eres obsena, y luego dices que soy yo, pero es una excelente idea"

-Bien, ya pueden retirarse, recuerden la tarea para la próxima clase (dijo el profesor)

Himeko estaba insegura, la señorita tiene algo que contarle y puede que sea sobre su amor, pero no le queda de otra que escucharla, porque ya se había rendido.

-Himeko a dónde vas?-

-Mako-chan? Yo me voy con Chikane-chan, tiene algo que decirme-

-Esta bien, pero luego me cuentas vale? te espero para la cena, también tengo algo que decirte, nos vemos y no llegues muy tarde, recuerda que como mucho jaja-

-Tu siempre Mako-chan, me voy! Adiós-

-Donde estará Himeko? joder me estan matando los nervios, solo espero que me diga que si-

"Ten confianza en mí, bueno en ti misma, aunque es lo mismo sabes"

-Chikane-cha estas bien?-

-Ahh Himeko... me tomaste por sorpresa lo siento, estoy bien. Nos vamos?

-Bien, vamos-

Iban camino a casa de la rubia, aunque esta no sabía que le pasaba a la señorita, pues en todo el camino no había hablado nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Chikane-chan?

-Ah tienes razón (estaba nerviosa) eh olvidado decirtelo, perdón-

-Esta bien si no quieres decirme sabes? Te noto un poco tensa y la verdad no entiendo porque, puedes contarme cuando estés lista-

-Lo que pasa es que yo quería preguntarte si tu...-

-Si yo que?

"Vamos, eres una Himemiya, solo dícelo"

"Tienes razón"

-Himeko yo quiero saber si quisieras acompañarme a la playa el domingo-

-Eh? (a la playa? es demasiado repentino" pensó Himeko, aunque era una estupenda idea)

-Si no quieres ir esta bien, lo entiendo. Sé que es repentino pero quiero conocerte más y como vamos a estar solas será un buen momento-

-Eh? va...vamos a estar solas? (su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tendría el placer de ver a Chikane en vestido y solo estarían ellas dos, estaba ansiosa por decir que si)

"Chikane que has dicho?" (replicó su conciencia)

"Soy estúpida, lo se, ahora me dirá que no porque de seguro piensa que soy una jodida pervertida"

"Eso eres Chikane jeje"

"La idea fue tuya, lo olvidaste?"

-Yo... yo eh pues...sabes yo...no es eso lo que...ah (su rostro ahora estaba rojo, nunca era así, con nadie)

-Esta...bi..bien, si quiero ir-

-Enserio? eso es genial-

-jeje enserio tan bueno es que diga que si? (preguntó Himeko con picardía)

-Demasiado, pasaré por ti a las 8, te parece bien?

-Si, esta bien la hora. Bueno parece que hemos llegado a mi apartamento-

-Si...aqui estás, sana y salva-

-jaja Chikane-chan si que eres graciosa-

-jeje no es para tanto, pero gracias, bien yo creo que debería irme-

-Tienes algo que hacer?

-Absolutamente nada (contestó de pronto)-

-jeje "parece no querer irse" No quieres pasar?

-Eh? Esta bien eso?

-Claro, vamos Chikane-chan-

-Bien, compermiso-

 **Pero bueno! Que niñas más rápidas... Ejem... Chikane es tan densa que no se da cuenta de las cosas, lo que yo me pregunto es... Qué cosas? Si Himeko es igual de rara. Bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, por cierto ya está listo el primer especial de esta serie, lo estaré subiendo el jueves sin falta pero en una nueva historia para evitar confusiones xD. Se despide por ahora Volg4!**


	13. El campo de los sueños cap 12

**Hola! Un martes más con ustedes este fic. Bueno, dije que subiría capítulo doble esta semana pero lastimosamente solo tuve tiempo de preparar este y tengo a la mitad el especial 2 así que pido disculpas (igual no se pueden quejar porque este capítulo es más extenso) Muchas gracias por su apoyo**.

 **junkuyuri: Aquí nuevo capítulo, siento no poder cumplir tus expectativas aún. Saludos!**

 **Veniii n.n: Saludos! Gracias por apoyar y seguir el fic, espero que sigas disfrutando con todos nosotros de este trabajo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero poder satisfacer con este capítulo a tu querida alma!**

 **Chat'de'Lune: No se qué es eso de buen puerto, la verdad no lo veo posible aún en este fic jaja. Saludos inmortales!**

 **ayde quispe 16: Gracias por apoyar el fic, saludos y espero seguir leyendo tu opinión.**

El campo de los sueños

-Bien, compermiso-

-Puedes tomar asiento mientras preparo algo de comer-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso (mentía, estaba hambrienta)

-Esta bien, igual tengo que prepararle comida a Mako-chan, aunque me pregunto porqué no ha vuelto-

-Ustedes dos son muy cercanas no?

-Si, la conocí de pequeña...

-Mmm, y cómo es que pagan el alquiler?-

-Yo vendo a una empresa algunas fotos-

-ya veo, me gustaría poder ver en trabajo que haces Himeko, si puedo claro! (le sonreía nerviosamente)

-no hay problema Chikane-chan, pero no es muy bueno. Acompáñame, es por acá-

La señorita le acompañó hasta una habitación extensa, que parecía más un galerón. Himeko encendió la luz y Chikane pudo apreciar la belleza en cada cuadro donde sus ojos revoloteaban. Paisajes hermosos, playas o montañas; todas aquellas fotos tomadas en el momento adecuado. Dos llamaron su atención extravagantemente; un parquecito muy bonito le daba sensaciones nostálgicas pues la foto parecía antigua y aquella donde la señorita presentó a Himeko en otro parque cuando almorzaba con sus padres. Al mirar bien las dos fotografías, pudo notar cierta similitud entre ambos lugares pero eso era difícil de describir.

-Himeko, te felicito! Haces un estupendo trabajo (dijo la peliazul orgullosa de su amada)

-Gracias Chikane-chan (estaba avergonzada)

-De nada, pero creo que comeremos carbón si no te apuras a llegar hasta la cocina (decía Chikane entre risas)

-Ehhhh? Cierto, me olvidé de la cena (corrió con su rostro sonrojado)

-Oye Himeko, de casualidad no tienes entre tus cosas una foto tuya de pequeña?-

-Ah... claro que si! Está en mi habitación, puedo mostrártela después-

-Bien, esperaré entonces. Mmm que bien huele! Eres buena para la cocina-

-la cena está lista Chikane-chan, ven a sentarte por acá-

Se sentó a la mesa frente a Himeko y no pudo evitar sentirse como recién casada. Cómo le gustaba aquella idea, tanto que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y la rubia esperanzada la notó perfectamente.

-Te ves muy feliz Chikane-chan, me puedes compartir de esa felicidad?

-jeje no es nada, solo es que eres como una ama de casa o como una esposa-

-en...enserio crees eso? (se sonrojó)

-(que linda) si, me gustaría tener una esposa como tu (meditó en lo que dijo)

"joder! ahora si que la regué"

-ah s...si, jeje no sabía que ibas por ese lado-

-ah.. yo...tengo que decirte Himeko que (no pudo terminar porque tocaban el timbre)

-lo siento Chikane-chan, iré a abrir y me dices bien?

Al abrir la puerta, su amiga Saotome se encontraba junto a Azuko-san, preparados para una noche de películas, por lo que la señorita desistió nuevamente de confesarse.

-Veo que tenemos visitas, Miya-sama que gusto tenerla por acá, será que nos acompañará en la "pijamada" jeje-

-lo siento, pero debo irme ahora, no avisé en casa así que deben estar preocupados. Lo siento Himeko, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar el domingo, buenas noches-

-Tienes razón, buenas noches Chikane-chan-

El chófer esperaba por la señorita en frente.

-Buenas noches Kurusugawa-san, es un placer verle de nuevo-

-Para mi también Souma-kun, buenas noches-

Abrió la puerta para que se subiera la señorita, que celosa escuchaba atenta.

-Kursugawa-san, me gustaría saber si quisieras salir el domingo conmigo-

"Que descaro! cómo se atreve a pedirle eso cuando es la segunda vez que se hablan?"

"No es la segunda vez Chikane" (aclaró su consciencia)

"Eso que importa! Me molesta... qué pasaría si le dice que sí?"

"Pasaría que el amanecería mañana en la portada del diario con el encabezado: 'Asesinan a joven conductor por metido' jaja"

"Jeje eso me gustaría verlo"

-Lo siento mucho Ogami-kun, tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad ya que ese día lo tengo ocupado-

-Ya veo, siento molestarte, hasta pronto!-

-Hasta pronto Souma-kun-

Chikane estaba satisfecha, la rubia había preferido salir con ella.

~Sábado, Apartamento de Himeko~

Riiiing, riiiiing (sonaba la alarma a las 9 am)

-mmm, que hora es? (miró perezosa el reloj) las 9 ya... Mako-chan tiene actividades hoy hasta tarde, puedo dormir un rato más... aunque... hoy sería un buen día... para salir y tomar fotos... me voy a levantar ya-

Se levantó y desayunó con total tranquilidad, hacía semanas que deseaba un día relajado y hoy podría disfrutarlo. Se bañó y empezó a alistar su cámara, el cobertor del lente se cayó bajó la cama y al intentar sacarlo se encontró con una cajita pequeña y blanca.

-Ah es cierto, yo pensaba el otro día en sacarte, así que aquí estabas eh (al sacarla, la colocó en la mesa, pensaba revisarla después de alistar su cámara...-

~Mansión Himemiya~

-A dónde piensas irte Himemiya Chikane? (su madre gritaba desesperada)

-A doooonde shea madre... hip...

-por los dioses Chikane! apestas a alcohol hasta las cejas, ni pienses que te dejaré salir así-

-muuuuy tarde, ya tomé... ¿que tomé?

-Whiskey hasta reventar! (estaba desesperada)

-noo tonta! tomé una decisión... voy a pasear por a..hip... ahí (salió rapido de la casa con las llaves del auto en su mano)

-Detenteeee!-

La señorita se subió al auto y sin pensar arrancó el motor como si detrás de ella la persiguiera alguien que quisiera matarla (aunque no andaba muy lejos de eso). Salió como pudo sin rumbo alguno, pero la desgracia le pisaba los talones, y en un alto que no hizo por razones obvias, otro auto le embistió con fuerza.

-ahh todo me da vueltash... eshpera que pashaaa, quién esh el maldito que no shabe manejar (como pudo miró por el cristal roto de su auto una cabellera blanca verdusca y en el rostro de aquella persona una sonrisa siniestra) y quien esh esha niña? (Estaba delirando)

"Mamá, mi collar tiene el nombre de Hime-chan...pequeña has confundido tu collar?... lo siento mamá, le di el que tiene mi nombre a Himeko-chan... esta bien, así cuando sean grandes no podrán olvidarse..."

-Que carajos esh eshto? ahhh...(se desvaneció)

~Apartamento de Himeko~

-Bien, ya está todo listo, ahora si puedo ver que hay por acá...(al abrir la pequeña cajita encontró un collar con una concha rosada, le volteo como recordando algo y al hacerlo pudo leer sin mucho esfuerzo ese nombre que resonaba en su mente constantemente y que lograba acelerar su corazón) "Himemiya Chikane" (dijo con ternura) así que siempre fuiste mi amor eh, ahora sé porque me parecías conocida (un recuerdo invadió su mente).

"Chikane-chan, por aquí...Himeko-chan lo siento... ¿porqué Chikane-chan?... porque confundí nuestros collares... no importa Chikane-chan, me gusta tu nombre, además asi podré recordarte si nos llegamos a separar...bien, eso dijo mamá también, te amo Himeko-chan...yo también te amo Chikane-chan..."

-Siempre te ha amado Chikane-chan... podrás amarme como en ese entonces? Quisiera escuchar decir que me amas como en aquel entonces (dijo la pequeña rubia con melancolía)

De pronto un mal presentimiento le invadió el corazón.

-Espero que no te pase nada malo Chikane-chan. Bueno, es hora de irme-

 **Uwaa que lindo es el amor! Lástima que Chikane no lo entiende. El problema grave, a Chikane la estallaron xD. Himeko descubrió la concha rosada (el collar hermanos) y recordó el momento de infancia donde se lo regalaron, qué genial. Bueno amigos lectores, me duele el corazón de pensar en lo que viene pero... no hay remedio, nos toca esperar el próximo capítulo que no se cuando lo pueda subir.**


	14. El campo de los sueños cap 13

**Buenas amigos! Un placer nuevamente estar aquí con ustedes! Aviso rápido: el especial 2 ya está listo para el jueves, no me gustaría comunicarme con ustedes en los especiales así que va por aquí. Tengo una pequeña idea con los caps especiales, tendrán un hilo con la historia principal así que... A PONER ATENCIÓN A LA HISTORIA CENTRAL PARA ENTENDER LOS ESPECIALES xD... Eso sería, un beso y mil gracias por el apoyo.**

El campo de los sueños

 **De pronto un mal presentimiento le invadió el corazón.**

 **-Espero que no te pase nada malo Chikane-chan. Bueno, es hora de irme-**

Salió de su apartamento sin rumbo ya que solo daría un par de vueltas por el lugar pero cuando estaba caminando sin fijarse por donde iba, chocó con una hermosa chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde, modelando su encantadora figura con un vestido azul.

-Por favor disculpeme, no miraba alrededor (se disculpó Himeko de pronto)

-Tranquila, yo tampoco me fijé que venías (se levantó y ayudó a la rubia) Soy Risa cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ah tienes razón... Kurusugawa Himeko, es un placer conocerte-

-El placer es mío Himeko-san, me parace haber escuchado tu nombre antes-

-Ah es algo extraño pero brindo una pequeña parte de mi trabajo a una empresa cercana "Luxios" La conoces?-

-Trabajas con mi empresa entonces, soy vicepresidenta de "Luxios", Mikane Risa. Así que tu eres la talentosa fotógrafa Kurusugawa Himeko, que bonita coincidencia, hace tiempo que quiero conocerte, tu trabajo es excelente-

-Pues no soy tan buena como dice pero me alegra que le guste mi trabajo señorita Mikane-san-

-Por favor, llámame por mi nombre como yo hice contigo hace unos momentos-

-Esta bien Risa-san? (Estaba sonrojada)

-Claro que sí, pero bueno! veo que tienes contigo tu cámara, así deduje que vas a trabajar-

-Así es solo que aun no se a dónde puedo ir-

-Me acompañarías a un lugar, es una escena perfecta para inspirarte-

-Será un placer, vamos-

~Playa local~ Mahoroba

-Bueno Himeko-san, veo que te has dado un lujo tomando fotos aquí o no? (Le hablaba Risa tranquila)

-Tienes razón! Este es un lugar maravilloso, me gustaría volver en otra ocasión, pero... (estaba algo inquieta)

-Qué sucede Himeko-san? (Le preguntó intrigada)

-No estamos allanando un lugar privado verdad? Parece ser el jardín de una lujosa casa si no me equivoco, de unas personas con un refinado gusto por lo perfeccionista-

-Jeje no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Esta es mi casa, y acepto gustosa el alago de tu parte-

-EH? (Estaba completamente sorprendida) Es tu casa Risa-san? Es maravillosa!-

-(el gesto de Himeko le provocó un cosquilleo en el pecho) Te veo muy feliz, eso es bueno. Ya te lo dije y lo sostengo, puedes venir aquí cuantas veces desees. Sería un gran honor poder compartir mi pequeño refugio con la importantísima Kurusugawa Himeko-

-(Se sonrojó) No es para tanto pero muchas gracias, estaré encantada (la rubia sonreía inocente)

~Hospital (horas después)~

-ahh jodeeer... que demonios... auch auch, mi brazo joder!-

-Señorita, le pido que por favor cuide su vocabulario dentro de la habitación-

-aahh...(se asustó) donde carajos estoy? y que demonios está haciendo con mi brazo maldita sea!-

-Que mala educación, nunca lo esperé de la única hija de los Himemiya (entró una hermosa doctora a la habitación)

-Ehhh Marlenne? eres tú... cuánto tiempo sin vernos, me alegro de que estés acá, me puedes ayudar a entender que me sucedió... y a quitarme esta molesta mujer de encima!-

-Esa "molesta mujer" como dices, está curando tu brazo. Así que en lugar de quejarte, deberías dar gracias-

-¿Qué fué lo que me sucedió Marlenne?-

-a lo que tu madre cuenta, estuviste tomando whiskey hasta la saciedad, luego tomaste el auto familiar y en un alto, otro automóvil te embistió con fuerza, por suerte para todos solo una persona venía en el auto y no tiene heridas graves-

-(estaba avergonzada, recordó que el beber exageradamente se debió a la positiva respuesta de Himeko a su invitación) lo siento y me alivia saberlo-

-y bien? se puede saber porque bebiste tanto en plena mañana?-

-jeje son cosas personales Marlenne, no seas entrometida!-

-descarada! cómo puedes hablarme así, a quién corrió en tu auxilio para salvar tu vida, ya que estuviste en coma unas 18 horas, realmente nos preocupaste a todos. Por eso estoy acá, voy a hacerte un chequeo y si sale positivo puedes irte-

-18 HORAS? Jodeeer! hoy es domingo? maldita sea qué hora es?

-Tenías algún compromiso para hoy? Son las 7 am-

-Marlenne por favor, tienes que dejarme salir de aquí, me esperan a las 8, te lo ruego, te pagaré el favor después pero necesito irme ahora-

-Fufu tienes una cita a las 8, esto sí que es inusual, solo por eso te voy a dejar ir, pero como pago por el favor quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de este asunto-

-Ehh... que mala eres Marlenne (hizo un puchero)

-Quieres ver mi lado malo eh!...ya no te ayudo entonces-

-nooo por favor, te lo contaré vale?-

-Bien, haré el chequeo rápido luego te alistas y puedes irte, no te sobreesfuerces bien?-

-Esta bien (dijo victoriosa)

Hizo unas cuantas pruebas que le tardaron pocos minutos, eternos y largos para la señorita que se moría por llegar a tiempo.

-Listo, puedes irte y suerte, recuerda el trato (le guiñó el ojo)

-Gracias Marlenne, pero lo voy a pensar jeje-

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con sus padres dormidos en aquellas incómodas sillas y pensando en tener que irse, despertó de pronto a su madre, la anestesia perdía fuerza y el efecto era más reducido, seguido de un dolor de cabeza, hombro, brazos y pecho que gradualmente iría en aumento.

-Madre, ayudame...-

-Princesa que haces aquí de pie? Tienes que descansar por tu bien, tu padre está cansado así que no lo despiertes. Voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación así que no me discutas-

-Mamá no puedo volver, tengo que irme ahora y necesito tu ayuda-

-y se puede saber que es más importante que tu recuperación? Dame un buen motivo o nos vamos a tu habitación en este instante-

-No te puedo mentir madre, quedé en una cita con Himeko a las 8, tengo que salir hacia su apartamento ahora-

-Amor mío, siento tener que arruinar tu momento. Picarona jeje, pero no estamos en Mahoroba, estamos en el hospital donde trabaja Marlenne, en Tokio-

-No puede ser... que haré ahora madre, voy a perder la oportunidad de salir con ella y va a pensar que no me gusta (se sonrojó)

-Ohh así que te gusta eh? Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada, el viaje en auto es de 5 horas y lo sabes-

-Tengo que llamarla y avisarle, espera joder! no le pedí su número-

-Cuando vuelvas podrás explicarle, estoy segura de que comprenderá...

 **:'( Lloremos todos juntos, no puede ser posible que le pase esto a Chikane... Mmm Mikane Risa eh? Marlenne...? Sospecho de todos jaja. Bueno, no puedo dejar saludos hoy porque tengo el tiempo "tallado" como dicen por ahí pero aún así los amo!**


	15. El campo de los sueños cap 14

**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda y yo soy mujer de palabra, les traje otro capítulo (no hay infinitos pero al menos esta semana hay doble). Disculpen por favor todas las faltas de ortografía que encuentren, esta semana voy "socada" de tiempo :') además de que hace dos días celebré mi cumpleaños, así que por obvias razones no puedo pero les agradezco el apoyo.**

El campo de los sueños

~Apartamento de Himeko~

-Bien, ya estoy lista, con mi mejor falda y una blusa con vuelitos (mi favorita), solo espero que le guste... ah es cierto! voy a preparar algo para el camino y la cámara para tomar fotos. El traje de baño que llevo es rosado, solo espero que no sea muy infantil-

"tranquila Himeko, todo va a estar bien, eres hermosa así que ni te preocupes"

"vamos, que darme ánimos a mí misma es bastante raro, pero tengo que confiar más en mi misma"

Así luego de preparar algo para el viaje y a su perfecta compañera, se sentó a esperar por horas y con ansias algo que para su desdicha no llegaría.

-Debí saber que no me ama, era muy obvio, si lo hiciera me recordaría...-

Con el desamor rozando sus labios, cae rendida en el mundo de los sueños en aquel sofá, que le vió llorar desde el alma.

~Hospital~

-Lo siento mucho Chikane, no pensé que estuvieras tan grave para olvidar el lugar donde trabajo, y según las pruebas no puedes irte-

-ya no vale la pena, cuando regrese a casa se lo explicaré, dime Marlenne, ¿porqué no puedo salir?-

-Tienes fracturado un hombro, y leves contusiones en los brazos y el pecho-

-¿Cuándo podré marcharme?-

-Si nos ayudas en la recuperación, lo mucho en una semana, sino puede que hasta en un mes-

-No puede ser, tengo que volver rápido a casa Marlenne! (alzaba su voz desesperada)

-Bien, entonces esfuérzate!-

-Lo siento mucho Himeko, por mi estupidez he puesto una gran brecha entre nosotras (unas ligeras lágrimas traicioneras, escapaban fugaces de sus ojos, y recorrían sin remedio sus mejillas)

-En verdad lo siento Chikane, lo siento mucho-

La enfermera junto con Marlenne salieron de la habitación para darle espacio a la señorita de desahogarse y descansar.

-Lo siento mucho Himeko...-

~Al siguiente día en el Instituto Ototachibana~

-Himeko? que hacías durmiendo en el sofá? pensé que estarías con Miya-sama...-

-Si...yo también, la espere durante horas, pero no apareció, de hecho no la he visto hoy, seguramente huyó la muy cobarde-

-pasó algo entre ustedes?-

-no que yo recuerde Mako-chan, pero que ni piense en ponerme excusas, ya no quiero verla más-

-Oh vamos Himeko, no seas ruda, sabes que te encanta verla, además no sabes si está enferma-

-(sonrojo) es cierto pero...pero pudo haberme avisado, yo no me hubiera molestado-

-Jeje, ves que si te gusta, tranquila Himeko, yo no creo que Miya-sama sea tan tonta para plantarte sin un buen motivo, y si no lo tiene yo misma le daré uno pero para que no te vuelva a hablar-

-es bueno saber que me apoyas Mako-chan, muchas gracias-

Al finalizar las clases, Ogami esperaba ansioso a la chica ya que la familia Himemiya estaba afuera de "visita" así que tendría oportunidad de hablarle.

-Oye Nii-san, no crees que es muy extremista lo que le hicimos a la Himemiya?

-Para nada Azu-chan, esa mujer quiere a Kurusugawa-san, pero yo no se lo voy a permitir-

-Pudiste hacerlo de otra forma Souma-niisan-

-Jaja no me importa, y ni se te ocurra traicionarme o te haré lo mismo-

-No quiero eso Nii-san, por favor dejame en paz-

-Sal del ahora, ahí vienen las chicas jaja... Mira que guapa es mi Hime-san! (hablaba de manera extraña)

-Me voy a llevar a Makoto, por favor no hagas nada loco Nii-san-

-Bien, bien... Ahora largo! (Se exaltó Souma)

El joven se bajó del auto y se encontró con las chicas.

-Buenas tardes Kurusugawa-san, Makoto-

-Buenas tardes (dijeron ambas)

-Vengo para llevarme a Makoto, espero que no te moleste! (decía el joven nervioso)

-No hay problema Azuko-san, yo me tengo que ir. Que la pasen bien chicos! (les decía Himeko con una sonrisa)

-Ten cuidado de camino a casa Himeko-

-No te preocupes Mako-chan, lo haré-

La joven se dirigía a su casa cuando de pronto escuchó que la llamaban.

-Kurusugawa-san, buenas tardes (hizo una reverencia)

-Buenas tardes Ogami-kun, es muy extraño verte por acá sin Himemiya-san (dijo Himeko para evitar las sospechas)

-Tienes razón pero, estoy libre ahora mismo así que quería saber si de casualidad saldría conmigo a un restaurante cercano-

-EH? Ah... estás seguro?-

-Claro que sí, pero solo si puede acompañarme-

-Bien, vamos entonces!-

-Genial, vamos-

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar, allí ambos pidieron el especial y charlaron durante un gran rato.

-Muchas gracias por la salida Ogami-kun, estoy muy feliz, pero debo irme ahora-

-no te preocupes, yo te llevaré a casa-

-Bueno, gracias.

Después de despedirse del chico, la rubia se sentó en su sofá a mirar el techo. Tendría el apartamento libre toda la noche. Se sintió sola, quería hablar con la señorita pero al recordar que la dejó plantada descartó la idea.

Los días pasaban lentamente para ambas chicas. Himeko por un lado estaba cansada de lo mismo, todos los días ir al instituto y luego llegar a comer, limpiar y dormir, ya que su amiga estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo novio, y los fines de semana salir a tomar fotos para "Luxios". A veces quedaba con Risa para fotografiar en su casa y otras veces con Souma que todos los días pasaba a recogerla.

-Ahh este techo, tiempo sin verlo con detalle... (suspiró con desgano) que miserable de mí, que sin Chikane-chan me siento vacía. Debería visitarla (meditó) pero ella tampoco lo ha hecho así que no lo creo. Mejor me doy una ducha...-

~Hospital (semanas después)~

-Bien, tu recuperación ha sido bastante lenta ya que solo te quedas allí mirando a la ventana con dolor, pero creo que tengo una buena noticia y es que si te ayudas a ti misma solo tendrás que sufrir una semana más en este hospital...-

-Cómo quieres que no este triste? si dejé a Himeko esperando por mi, seguramente ahora me odia, y de solo pensarlo me entristece aún más-

-Y solo es eso?-

-sabes perfectamente que ha sido una agonía para mi el no poder verle tanto tiempo, ahora que he aceptado mis sentimientos la vida sin ella es díficil...(decidió contarle todo a su vieja amiga)

-Si, lo sé, por eso te pido que le pongas un poco más de ganas, así podrás salir muy pronto-

-ya para que... seguramente ya ni como conocida quiere tenerme-

-vamos! no seas obstinada, puede que mañana sea el día en que ella se rinda contigo y hoy puedas volver...solo tienes que ver las cosas de diferente forma, además estás pensando demasiado todo este asunto. Bueno tengo que irme, te aconsejo que te esfuerces solo un poquito más, siempre será mejor que no hacer nada-

-Lo intentaré, gracias por todo Marlenne-

-Me voy... (cierra la puerta)

En el silencio de aquella blanca habitación, la señorita musita palabras desde el fondo de su corazón, que extrañamente al salir de sus labios le saben a hierro de la sangre mas espesa, reseca y enferma.

-oh Himeko, si supieras cuánto te amo, que estoy muriendo de ganas de besarte, tantas que con cada mañana al no poder mirar tu rostro se agrandan y no me dejan pensar en nada mas que en ti-

 **Me duelen en el kokoro estas dulces niñas :'( Espero que en el capítulo siguiente algo mejore. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (especial del jueves) Amo sus reviews así que gracias por sacar ese ratito para apoyarme. Más vieja que ayer pero feliz, se despide Volg4.**


	16. El campo de los sueños cap 15

**Muy buenas estimados lectores, con ustedes nuevamente un martes más en este fic (donde más de uno ha sudado frío con esta historia okno xD)** **Recientemente noté que hay dos personas siguiendo la historia desde Francia así que: Salutations depuis le Costa Rica!** **Bueno, que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Junkuyuri: Me alegra que también te gusten los especiales, espero te agrade el de este jueves! Y pues si, es genial que ya Souma pruebe un poquito pero lo que le espera está de comerse las uñas jaja xD Saludos!**

 **Chat'de'lune: Santa Otoha, jeje me mató esa! Espera la que se viene para Souma buajaja :v Saludos inmortales, espero estés pasándola genial!**

El campo de los sueños

 **En el silencio de aquella blanca habitación, la señorita musita palabras desde el fondo de su corazón, que extrañamente al salir de sus labios le saben a hierro de la sangre mas espesa, reseca y enferma.**

 **-oh Himeko, si supieras cuánto te amo, que estoy muriendo de ganas de besarte, tantas que con cada mañana al no poder mirar tu rostro se agrandan y no me dejan pensar en nada mas que en ti-**

~Apartamento de Himeko~

-ya no puedo soportar más estar sin ella Mako-chan, tengo un mal presentimiento, necesito saber que ha pasado con ella...-

-Tienes razón, que te parece si te acompaño hasta su casa y preguntamos-

-Tengo miedo de que ya no me quiera ver-

-No digas eso Himeko, anímate, vamos por respuestas-

-Esta bien, vamos allá... (su corazón latía desesperado. "Es la primera vez que pienso tanto en algo, qué has hecho conmigo Himemiya Chikane)

De camino a la mansión, donde su temor más grande acrecentaba fugazmente, su mente le daba pequeñas bofetadas a su esperanzado corazón y sus manos lentamente herían la fina piel que cubría sus rodillas.

-Himeko! te estas haciendo daño Himeko, detente por favor! Todo va a estar bien...-

-Toooooc toooooc ("pequeño" golpe de los nudillos sobre aquella refinada madera)

-Buenas noches, que deseea...ah Kurusugawa-san eres tú. ¿Qué haces a esta hora por acá?-

-Buenas noches Ogami-kun, puedes por favor decirme que ha pasado con Chikane-ch..(golpe) perdón, con la señorita Himemiya-

-La señorita está de vacaciones en Tokio visitando a una vieja amiga, esa es la información que nos brindaron-

-ya veo, tengo que irme ahora, gracias por todo Ogami-kun-

-Espera! es muy tarde, permiteme acompañarte a casa-

-No afectará tus oficios?-

-Claro que no, a esta hora estoy libre (sonrisa radiante)

-ya veo, es muy amable de tu parte...-

-jeje no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, vamos-

-eh...jeje claro-

Durante el viaje, el corazoncito de Himeko agonizante lloraba; Se sentía humillada, Chikane prefirió a una "vieja amiga" antes que a ella.

-Ya estamos acá, que tengan una noche placentera-

-Muchas gracias Ogami-kun, hasta pronto!-

-Kurusugawa-san, sé que sonaré muy insistente, pero me gustaría salir contigo pronto, tienes el fin de semana libre?

-Si lo tengo, a dónde me llevarás (ya no me importaba la señorita, después de todo ella prefirió a su "amiga" que seguramente era su amante)

-Eh...enserio? bien es...es una sorpresa (estaba sonrojado, no esperaba una respuesta positiva)

-Esta bien, lo espero con ansias (mentía)

-Bien! hasta entonces-

Así, una semana más pasaba lentamente para ambas, Himeko almorzaba todo el tiempo en aquel jardín de rosas, esperanzada de que su amada Chikane entrara de repente y le besara con ternura... luego despertarse de un terrible y hermoso sueño, pero para su dolor, la cruda realidad le atormentaba junto con aquel recuerdo de su amor de antaño.

~Tokio~

-Bien, cómo estas mi princesa? siento no haber sido de ayuda con tu pequeño asunto, pero si te ayuda en algo, me informaron que la señorita Kurusugawa Himeko llegó anoche a buscarte a casa-

-Eh? es enserio mamá? y porqué te dan informes de esa visita?

-pooorque tu madre te ama, así que dejó advertidos a todos los empleados de informarle en caso de que tu amada Himeko se presentará por allá-

-Mamá, enserio te amo, gracias-

-por ti haría eso y mucho más mi pequeña-

-Ejem... perdón si interrumpo pero traigo noticias, Chikane el hospital te da de alta, puedes irte ahora, solo que no sobrecarges tu hombro y todo saldrá bien, hasta tu próximo accidente!-

-Marlenne, nunca dejas ese humor tan pesado eh?-

-Lo siento mucho Saeko pero es la verdad, ni siquiera pueden llamarme para saber como estoy, solo cuando necesitan de mí-

-Te lo recompensaré sustanciosamente Marlenne-

-Bien, puedes compensarme en una cita solo tu y yo (le guiña un ojo)

-Es por eso mismo que no lo hago-

-Jeje siempre dífici eh Saeko?-

-y tú siempre taaan pervertida, sabes muy bien que estoy casada-

-Bueno suficiente, no me voy a quedar escuchando como coquetean entre ustedes, madre ni se te ocurra traicionar a mi padre, o no te lo perdono, Marlenne gracias por todo pero me voy-

-Jeje tú y ese carácter Himemiya, hubieras sido más carismática como mi hij... (cachetada)

-No vuelvas a decirle eso a mi hija, pervertida!-

-Auch... bien, bien no te pongas así, adiós-

La señorita corría tanto como sus debilitados pies le permitían, su madre no decía nada pues sabía muy bien que su hija estaba ansiosa. Al llegar al auto condujo lo más rápido que pudo, acción que Chikane agradecía con su mirada.

-Princesa, si no te calmas te va a dar un infarto y a mi también con solo verte jeje-

-Lo siento, pero es imposible, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, ya quiero verla-

-Si, si... lo sé, pero aunque quieras, no lo lograrás si se te para el corazón, te tendría que llevar de vuelta con Marlenne, así que tranquilízate ya!-

-Esta bien, voy a intentar dormir-

-Bueno, eso sería lo mejor-

Cinco minutos después (ronquidos)

-Jeje intentar dice, ya no puedes más-

Llegaron hasta la mansión, como dormía profundamente, tuvieron que cargarla hasta la habitación.

~Al día siguiente~

-Ahhh joder! me duele todo!-

"Hey Chikane, acuérdate de la sexy rubia"

-Cierto, joder. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a verla con este dolor de cuerpo, pero tengo que hacerlo-

Se alistó como pudo y bajó para ser recibida por Otoha-san, quien fue interrogada sobre el paradero del hijo mayor de los Ogami, a lo cual ésta contestó con la infortuna verdad de que el joven pidió libre, y que le fué concedido por su padre.

-Necesito un chófer pronto, Otoha-san necesito que llames a un taxi, que venga con urgencia por favor-

-Alto ahí Otoha-san, mi hija no necesita de un taxi cuando YO estoy aquí... A dónde le llevo Himemiya-sama (le guiño el ojo)

-jeje tu siempre tan oportuna, nos vamos? Tengo prisa-

-Bien, vamos ahora mismo. Otoha-san, te encargo la casa-

-Como desee Saeko-sama-

La desesperación brotaba del rostro de la señorita, la cual era perfectamente visible ante los ojos de su madre. No pudo mantenerse sin molestarla al verla así.

-Bien, ahora me dirás dónde queda el lugar de la importantísima Kurusugawa-san-

-Có...cómo sabes que yo... (se sonrojó, era imposible engañar a su madre) gracias mamá, no puedo engañarte y aun así estás dispuesta a ayudarme-

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, solo confía en mi-

-Esta bien, queda por acá-

El sentirse apoyada por su madre era algo fascinante, su dolor era aliviado cuando hablaba con ella, y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco dejó de sentir miedo a lo que Himeko pudiera decir. Aunque eso no duraría mucho.

-Miya-sama? qué haces aquí?-

-Buenos días Saotome-san, podrías por favor darme información sobre...

-Sobre Himeko...

-S...si, por favor-

-Bien, primero que nada puedes llamarme por mi nombre, segundo Himeko no está y tercero no creo que quiera verte ahora. Lo siento por decirte esto pero es la verdad-

-Ehh? ya... ya veo, gracias por todo Makoto-san, podrías decirle que lo siento-

-Bien, yo se lo diré, hasta la vista Miya-sama-

-Tan solo... podrías decirme a dónde... se fué?-

-Está en una cita junto a Ogami-kun-

-Ya veo, gracias, hasta pronto-

-Espera! Miya-sama, está bien? Me parece que está herida...-

-La verdad no es nada, no te preocupes...-

Estaba roto, su corazón ahora si que no tendría remedio jamás. Himeko la odiaba y en lugar de estar con ella como habían planeado, estaba con su chófer.

-Ese maldito, quería robármela desde el principio-

"Te lo dije, debiste deshacerte de ese miserable cuando pudiste"

"Joder! No me lo recuerdes. Todo acabó ahora no? Joder, qué mal ha terminado y eso que pensé nunca estar en esta situación"

"Al parecer si, pero aun así te digo: No te rindas puede que en este momento estén rechazando a ese asqueroso. Lástima! nos perderemos el sexy cuerpo de la rubia" (dijo lasciva su consciencia)

"Solo en eso piensas? Aunque tienes razón, me lo voy a perder" (se resignó la señorita)

 **Bueno, al parecer se esfumaron las esperanzas de Chikane tanto como Souma se esfumó de casa para robarse a Himeko :v Aquí solo malas noticias :'( Pidamos nuevamente a Kami-sama que nada suceda en esa cafetería! Los espero en el próximo capítulo, por ahora se despide el comandante Volg4!**


	17. El campo de los sueños cap 16

**Hola soldados! Un placer nuevamente poder compartir esta historia con ustedes, que pensé no poder tener lista para hoy, pero el destino ha bendecido este martes para que pueda ser posible disfrutar con ustedes de este momento de regocijo después de la tormenta. Saludos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia pero no se atreven todavía a presentarse. Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo así que espero de corazón que disfruten.**

 **Junkuyuri: Aquí el nuevo capítulo para saciar tu sed, espero disfrutes! Imágenes mentales y sangrado nasal tengo yo cuando empiezo a escribir jajaja Saludos y Feliz martes!**

 **Chat'de'Lune: No tenía ni idea en arruinar de esa manera a Souma pero...hice un ligero cambio para satisfacer ese deseo profundo tuyo! Creo que lo encontrarás rápidamente! Un beso por tu dulce amor xD y saludos inmortales.**

 **Ayde-quispe 16: Saludos! Te veo más activa! Gracias por tu apoyo con las historias, espero poder seguir alegrando tus martes aunque sea solo un poquito, eso me hace muy feliz! Un beso de comandante a cabo! :v**

El campo de los sueños

 **"Al parecer si, pero aun así te digo: No te** **rindas, puede que en este momento estén rechazando a ese asqueroso. Lástima! nos perderemos el sexy cuerpo de la rubia** **"** **(dijo lasciva su consciencia)**

 **"Solo en eso piensas? Aunque tienes razón, me lo voy a perder" (se resignó la señorita)**

~En una cafetería~

La pequeña rubia no podía dejar de pensar en aquella cabellera azulada, estaba enojada por todo y aun así estaba muy segura de que no sentía nada por el joven Ogami. Todo en el lugar le recordaba que podría estar disfrutando la compañía de su amada, que había decidido irse de vacaciones y dejarle plantada allí.

-Kurusugawa-san estás escuchando?-

-Lo siento mucho Ogami-kun, estaba distraída...-

-no hay problema pero, estás bien? Hay algo que te preocupe y quieras decirme?-

-Yo... no lo sé (estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza. "Ogami-kun de seguro piensa que soy una idiota")

-Kurusugawa-san si me permites quisiera decirte que... que me gustas mucho y me gustaría poder salir contigo en otra ocasión...-

-Eh?... (silencio) yo... yo lo siento Ogami-kun, ya tengo una persona que me gusta y no creo que eso pueda cambiar-

-Ah ya veo, está bien. Gracias por ser sincera Kurusugawa-san, estoy seguro que esa persona te devolverá el afecto y el cariño que mereces... Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde, si quieres puedo pasar a dejarte-

-Gracias por todo Ogami-kun y no te preocupes, tengo ganas de caminar...-

-Esta bien, hasta pronto Kurusugawa-san-

-Bien, hasta pronto Ogami-kun-

Cuando el joven se levantó para marcharse se tropezó con una de las empleadas del lugar, quien llevaba en sus manos un helado y un espeso batido, que de mala suerte cayó sobre el joven Ogami, manchando así su camisa favorita.

-Demonios! Solo eso me faltaba para terminar el día (estaba enojado, pero lo ocultó increíblemente para que la rubia no sospechara de él)

Himeko observó de lejos la escena, mientras se reía a carcajadas. Despues de que el joven saliera de la cafetería humillado sin querer mirar atrás, se le acercó una empleada.

-Señorita, ya pagaron la cuenta pero si desea algo más estoy para servirle-

-Muchas gracias, me gustaría un cafe solo-

-Bien, en un momento estará listo, compermiso-

-Gracias-

~En otro lugar cerca del apartamento~

-Y bien? Le dijiste todo hija?-

-No pude mamá, su amiga me contó que ya no quiere verme y que está en una cita junto a NUESTRO chófer...-

-Oh vaya, quién diría que el chico que tu padre quiere para ti resultaría ser tu enemigo jeje, bueno, no queda nada que hacer por ahora. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café bien fuerte, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí-

-Da igual ahora, vamos-

Su madre estaba desesperada; le dolía el corazón de ver a su hija tan triste. Llegaron a aquella cafetería que no era muy sencilla, pero tampoco refinada, era una cafetería casual, pero algo en ella era muy especial en aquella tarde.

-Pasen a la mesa 3 por favor, en un momento serán atendidas-

-Muchas gracias, vamos Chikane-

Cuando se acercaba a su mesa pudo ver que una de las empleadas atendía a una persona en la mesa siguiente. Como no podía verle, le restó importancia, que fue retomada solo cuando aquella desconocida figura habló con la voz más bella que conocen los oídos de la señorita.

-Disculpe, podría traerme un poco de azúcar, junto con el menú-

-Con mucho gusto, compermiso-

-Himeko... (dijo en un susurro de amor)

-Pero qué afortunada eres princesa, voy a ir al tocador. Confío en que tu carácter y el Himemiya te van a ayudar (le guiño el ojo y se fué)

Al parecer la rubia no le había notado, era perfecto; así podría verle un largo rato sin interrupciones. Instantes que eran eternos, que le sabían a gloria de guerra, y sin prestar atención a sus sentimientos, a aquella fuente de amor que brotaba desde el fondo de su corazón; se acercó hasta aquella figura y cerrando sus ojos, bebió el perfume que invadía sus sentidos, encarcelándole a una prisión de amores ancestrales.

-Chikane-chan... qué haces acá?-

-yo... (abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para caer en un hechizo amatista) yo quería verte...

-Porqué? (preguntó tímida)

-Porqué?... En verdad no lo sé, solo quería-

-Será quizás por... (Aquellos zafiros estaban calando hondo entre sus entrañas, se sentía presa de amor)

-Por?... (preguntó Chikane con una pequeña pincelada de esperanza)

Entonces fué allí donde la pequeña tembló por dentro, anhelaba sacar eso de su pecho pero la idea de ser rechazaba estaba carcomiendo sus cobardes intenciones. "Lo intentaré... (pensó) pero solo un poco". Y estando allí, esclava de sus temores acercó lentamente su rostro al de la señorita de porcelana, que parecía muñeca.

-Crees que esto pueda contestarlo? (a escasos centímetros de aquellos labios que deseaba desde el alma)

-Seguramente (dijo Chikane rozando los labios de su compañera, y suavemente movió los suyos para atraparle enamorada de ella... y así fué)

Ese beso estaba reconstruyendo los cimientos de un amor que habían sido derribados por el olvido en el tiempo. Un beso de leyenda, una que pocos conocen pero que es tan verdadera como su amor, y a costa de este se puede salvar a ese malagradecido mundo.

-Puedo saber si acaso un poquito, Himeko también quería verme? (el miedo no estaba presente, solo la esperanza de sentirse anhelada como ella había anhelado)

-Quería verte Chikane-chan, aunque me dije que no-

-"me gustó pensar que no mentía". Eso me hace muy feliz sabes?-

-Porqué Chikane-chan?-

-Hace falta decirlo Himeko?-

-Claro que si, tonta... (su corazón saltaba de alegría)

-Ejem... yo creo que este es el momento adecuado para empezar a explicarme que sucede aquí (dijo Saeko autoritaria)

-Mamá? - Saeko-sama? (Dijeron al unísono)

-Primero está el café que necesito hace diez minutos. Qué innecesaria espera más agotadora!-

-Lo siento, mi madre se altera cuando no bebe café en el momento que lo desea, ten cuidado (le susurró la señorita a Himeko)

-Porqué susurras Himemiya Chikane? Es una falta de respeto ya que también estoy aquí!-

-No es nada importante madre, tranquila-

-Aquí está el café que ordenó (se dirigió a la rubia) Veo que tiene compañía, qué desean ordenar?-

-No has ordenado mi café Chikane? Qué estuviste haciendo mientras estaba en el tocador? Es increíble! (dijo Saeko totalmente exaltada, su ración de café le era necesaria)

-Lo siento madre (se dirigió a la empleada) Podría preparar dos cafés dobles por favor?

-Con gusto, desea algo para acompañar?-

-Quieres algo en específico madre?-

-Ordena por mí, solo quiero mi café ahora! (musitó desesperada)

-Entonces una tarta de manzana y una de fresa (habló Chikane con delicadeza)

-De acuerdo, compermiso-

De pronto el ambiente cambió a uno incómodo donde las miradas saltaban escurridizas entre las presentes. Por un lado Himeko, advertida por la señorita, miraba de reojo a Saeko, quien la ignoraba mientras la escaneaba rápidamente para evitar su ansiedad.

-Aquí tienen su orden, disculpen el retraso-

-Por fin (dijo Saeko dando un pequeño sorbo a la bebida) Mmm, delicioso!-

-Me alegro escucharlo, si necesitan algo más estoy a su servicio-

-Esta bien así, gracias (dijo Saeko impaciente) Así que... Kurusugawa-san (la rubia se tensó al escuchar su nombre en boca de Saeko y con un tono no muy placentero)

-Si?-

Saeko miró a su hija con un gesto muy exacto para que le dejara hablar a solas con Himeko. A la señorita no le gustaba mucho la idea pero sabía que su madre no era ninguna estúpida.

-Compermiso, voy al tocador un momento (dijo Chikane mientras se levantaba y le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a la pequeña)

-Bien... Ahora que estamos a solas quiero preguntarle algo-

-Qué quiere saber?-

-Varias cosas, por ejemplo: si desea casarse en el futuro...-

-Puede ser, pero mi prioridad es viajar por el mundo-

-Ya veo, y qué hay de su pasado? Sus padres, amigos, vecindario?-

-Mmm el pasado es un tema delicado pero si desea saberlo, se lo diré... Sobre el vecindario, me mudé junto a mi compañera de apartamento y su familia. Amigos? Solo ella. Mis padres... (sus ojos se cerraron por un pequeño instante) murieron cuando yo estaba muy pequeña-

-Ya veo, a pesar de tan difícil situación eres muy fuerte. Te felicito (le sonrió sincera)

-Gracias (quedó descolocada, no entendía en absoluto la actitud de Saeko)

La señorita se acercó después de unos pequeños momentos; sabía que podía contar con su madre pero aun así tenía una ligera desconfianza. Miró a Himeko intentando obtener respuestas pero solo consiguió una encantadora sonrisa y unos amatistas hechizantes.

-Disculpe mi interrupción, necesito que se registren para la cuenta (la empleada se dirigió a Saeko)

-Bien, si me disculpan señoritas (se levantó con desgano, tantas vueltas eran excesiva molestia)

Al llegar a la recepción y registrarse, las empleadas se disculparon por no darse cuenta de con quien hablaban, ya que la familia Himemiya era una de las más importantes y reconocidas en todo Japón.

-Qué molesto! Tanto para nada, de seguro ya se enfrió mi delicioso café! (Suspiró) no volvería aquí otra vez de no ser porque son los únicos que ligeramente satisfacen mi paladar con su café-

Saeko se acercó a la mesa donde Chikane y Himeko conversaban, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, espió su charla.

-Himeko...-

-Qué pasa Chikane-chan?-

-Mi madre no te dijo nada raro cierto?-

-Absolutamente, porqué preguntas?-

-Ya... ya veo, solo quiero asegurarme de que no te haya ofendido. Mi madre es muy respetuosa pero sin café es un demonio con linda máscara-

-Yo... yo no sé si estoy interrumpiendo algo pero... (habló con indescifrable sarcasmo) Himemiya Chikane es hora de irnos (su madre había escuchado la conversación, que le ofendió ligeramente)

-Tienes razón madre, disculpa si te he hecho esperar. Himeko yo quisiera poder hablar contigo en otro momento, te parece si intercambiamos números?-

-Tie... tienes razón Chikane-chan, es tarde ya. Bien es este 83xxxxxx y el tuyo es?

-Si, es este 87xxxxxx, buenas noches Himeko-

-Disculpe señorita, aquí está su cuenta (dijo la empleada, deteniendo la conversación)

-Tiene razón, bueno Chikane-chan debo pagar así que te veo después-

-Kurusugawa-san no te preocupes por eso, señorita por favor adjunte su cuenta a la nuestra-

-Como desee, compermiso-

-No tenía que molestarse Saeko-sama-

-Por favor, no me llames así, me siento muy vieja jaja-

-Entonces usted puede llamarme por mi nombre también-

-Ya veo, así que entonces Himeko-san puedes decirme "mamá", pero solo porque eres tú (le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa picarona, que hizo sonrojar a ambas)

-Mamá! por favor, no le digas cosas extrañas a Himeko (dijo con el rostro como tomate)

-Me equivoqué? Aunque con ese rostro no creo que puedas convencerme fufu-

 **Como agua para nuestros corazones sedientos fue ese "No" de Himeko para Souma (lo sentí como un knock out) Himeko, bendita la hora que se le ocurrió a tu mente darle ese beso a la peliazul (aunque de hecho fue Chikane quien lo concretó) Y nada más delicioso que un cafecito con Saeko xD, que sale acribillada Himeko es seguro, pero al menos se goza con ella! Los espero en el próximo capítulo y gracias por el apoyo. Saludos militares**!


	18. El campo de los sueños cap 17

**Tarde pero seguro! De verdad espero que me disculpen por el rato sin historia, tengo el tiempo más que exacto, pero no los dejaría abandonados en medio de la guerra de la vida sin un empujón de fic xD (soy un comandante estupendo, lo sé) Bueno, necesito ideas para los especiales ya que tendré un pequeño tiempo libre y no sé cómo estaré con la historia principal (es una pequeña broma, tranquilos) Ya tengo listo el especial del jueves así que espero tenerlos por acá.**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Mamá! por favor, no le digas cosas extrañas a Himeko (dijo con el rostro como tomate)**

 **-Me equivoqué? Aunque con ese rostro no creo que puedas convencerme** **fufu-**

-Aquí tiene Saeko-sama, y por favor disculpe nuestra descortesía-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, bueno... nos vamos?-

-Ah perdón pero creo que ya ha hecho mucho por mí, sería descortés de mi parte abusar de su amabilidad-

-No quieres que te acompañe a casa Himeko? (preguntó Chikane con un puchero)

-jaja vamos Himeko-san, tienes que verlo como un agradecimiento de mi parte...Fufu-

-Bi... bien, gracias-

Durante su camino a casa no pudo formular palabra alguna ya que Chikane se encontraba muy cerca suyo y adelante su madre, que le parecía extrañamente amable, como si supiera su secreto, además había confesado a su amada que le extrañó y eso era demasiado.

-Detente aquí madre. Bien Himeko, aquí estamos, que tengas una linda noche (estaba acercando su rostro pero fue interrumpida por las finas manos de la rubia, y el comentario de su madre...)

-Creo que es algo tarde... (miraba con pequeño recelo a Himeko, pero sin malas intenciones) Buenas noches Himeko-san, me gustaría que nos acompañes a la cena cuando puedas-

(Chikane salió del auto para recibir a Himeko)

-Buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo Saeko-sama, yo estaré encantada-

-Tan encantada como tienes a mi Chikane?-

-Ehhh? (se sonrojó, pero estaba feliz... Hasta que divisó en la mirada de Saeko una chispa) Es... Eso es un poco...-

-Bien, no pensé quitarle de la boca las palabras Himeko-san, amo a mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ella (le guiñó un ojo) no me decepciones, bien?-

-S... Si Saeko-sama (le regaló una sonrisa sincera)

-Ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme "mamá" eso sería excelente juju (decía Saeko delirante)

-Es... Esta bien mamá (dijo completamente sonrojada) wuaa es muy vergonzoso...-

-Jaja ahora que lo dices así, tienes razón-

Después de la pequeña charla con su futura "suegra", él júbilo le añadía a sus ojos un brillo de enamorada, que Chikane no había visto antes.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con mi madre? ¿Te dijo cosas raras?-

-No te preocupes, no me dijo nada malo-

-Mmm (no estaba satisfecha) y bien... Qué te dijo?-

-Secreto Chikane-chan (se reía con malicia)

-Eh? No me vengas con esas Himeko... Anda dimee (le decía con un puchero, luego con ayuda del sigilo le comenzó a hacer cosquillas)

-Jaja basta ya. Hasta después de vacaciones Chikane-chan (sus ojos brillaban, como los de la señorita)

-Hasta entonces Himeko... (Le miró como pidiendo un regalo) puedo besarte?-

-Eh? Pero está tu madre...-

-No puedo entonces? (ahí estaba nuevamente ese puchero, imposible de ignorar)

-Bu... bueno pero... que sea rápido, no quiero que tu madre piense mal de mí (se sonrojó al ver a la señorita como cachorro feliz)

-Bien (Se acercó hasta ella y besó sus labios con regocijo en el corazón, era como el héroe de una película cuando se queda con la chica de sus sueños)

-Buenas noches Himeko-

-Buenas noches Chikane-chan-

Le vio entrar a su apartamento, suspiró y se preparó para enfrentar a su madre, aunque ya sabía que la apoyaba.

-Bueno, bueno... Himemiya Chikane tienes algo que decir acerca del obvio comportamiento con esa chica?-

-Mamá... yo... lo siento mucho... no pude resistirme el besarla-

-No te disculpes princesa, no te estoy juzgando. Quiero que me cuentes los detalles mientras yo no estuve y que me expliques porque dices que soy un demonio (miró a Chikane, que se congeló de miedo al ver la mirada asesina de su madre; que si pudiera cambiar de color sería carmesí)

-Por favor perdoname, pero esa es la... (la mirada de su madre era aún mas temible) era una broma madre, no te lo tomes tan enserio-

-Más te vale Himemiya Chikane, no quieres verme enojada verdad?-

-Bastó con verte enojada una vez para saberlo madre, tranquila si? Te contaré todo sobre Himeko-

Así de camino a casa la señorita relataba su experiencia junto a Himeko, a lo que su madre reaccionó, al recordar el compromiso que propuso su esposo de guardar el secreto de ambas chicas hasta que ellas lo decifraran por cuenta propia.

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Chikane, necesito enseñarte algo, ven a mi habitación cuando estés lista-

-Esta bien, déja que me cambie la ropa y enseguida estoy contigo-

Fué a su habitación; al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró. Porqué lloraba? no lo sabía, pero algo cálido en su pecho le indicaba que no era algo triste, y mientras por sus blancas mejillas corrían pequeñas gotitas de amor, la imagen en su mente eran esos ojos amatistas que le observaban con intrañable cariño, y como si lo viviera, el perfume de la pequeña inundó sus sentidos nuevamente. Un vago pensamiento se pasaba por su delirante conciencia.

"Te amo, amo tus ojos... adoro esos amables ojos que son como la luz del sol en primavera... amo tus labios... labios que gotean miel en cada beso..."

Retomó nuevamente la compostura, ya que ese pensamiento era como un recuerdo fresco, aun asi solo le confundió más. "Mejor voy a ver que quiere mi madre".

Toc toc (tocaba la puerta).

-Adelante-

-Aquí estoy madre, que es lo que quieres mostrarme-

-No te cambiaste princesa? Bien, no importa, acércate, aquí tengo algo tuyo que estuve guardando hasta el momento indicado y creo que este es, toma (en las manos de su hija puso aquel collar... aquella concha rosa de antaño, de amor pasado)

-Este es... (al instante lo giró como por instinto, al observar aquel nombre dueño de sus suspiros solo pudo susurrar algunas palabras) crees que me ame como en aquel entonces?-

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo, aunque creo que ya sabes la respuesta-

-Porqué después de tanto tiempo?-

-Mmm eso es díficil de contestar, al principio por la edad, tu padre y yo pensamos que no tenías la suficiente para comprenderlo, después estuvo la interrogante de tu compañera, porqué ella tampoco? Ella perdió a sus padres muy pequeña, sabes?

"Es cierto, ella mencionó algo así cuando la conocimos, dijo algo como que sus padres ya no estaban... así que a eso se refería..." (se dijo a sí misma comprendiendo la situación)

"por eso te dije que no le preguntaras más en esa ocasión, pero como no me haces caso... poque no te detienes a ver que piensas..." (interrumpió su consciencia)

"jeje perdón por eso, pero sabes que con Himeko no puedo razonar" (se defendió de sí misma)

-Has recordado algo importante?-

-Si, jeje soy muy tonta por no darme cuenta de cosas simples-

-Eso te pasa porque eres como tu padre... fufu-

-¿Cómo?-

-despistadaaaa (dijo su madre)

"Leeeeenta" (le habló su conciencia)

-Jooooo, que malas son-

-Quienes hija?-

-jeje nada, hablaba conmigo. Bueno, apesar de todo... gracias, posiblemente hubiera echado a perder todo, voy a descansar. Buenas noches mamá-

-Buenas noches hija, dulces sueños-

~Residencia Ogami~

-Nii-san, ya los alimentaste?-

-Oh cierto, lo haré enseguida. Gracias por recordarme (acarició la cabeza de su hermano menor, quien lo miraba con sorpresa ya que nunca era así)

El mayor de los Ogami se dirigió hasta el patio trasero para encontrarse con tres enormes perros de raza, que feroces ladraban por un pedazo de carne.

-Hola mis amigos, cómo están hoy? (Los animales le contestaron con un ladrido al unísono) Tienen hambre? Bueno, no sean agresivos, su amigo Souma les dará de comer inmediatamente-

Mientras los alimentaba, su hermano menor observaba desde adentro de la residencia, con los ojos tiritando al igual que sus rodillas, con una pala y una bolsa en su manos.

-No te preocupes Azu-nii-san, yo me encargaré de su alimento de ahora en adelante-

-Sabes que eso no está bien Nii-san-

-Si, pero no pienso renunciar-

Los hermanos Ogami estuvieron muy ocupados enterrando durante las vacaciones.

 **Les regalo una pista, se desvelará el secreto de Ogami Souma pronto, sean pacientes. Además... qué carajos le pasará a esos canes?... (Se los dejo de tarea para entrenamiento soldados) Bueno, y qué sucede con el atrevimiento de Chikane? Me gusta cuando entra en su modo confianza buajaja. Saludos amigos y amigas, un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo**.


	19. El campo de los sueños cap 18

**Saludos y besos, ojalá tuvieran un fabuloso fin de semana soldados! (Yo en cambio, me muero de frío, parezco pingüino (oWo) En fin, con ustedes otro martes en esta historia, perdonen si encuentran errores, a veces no los noto (casi siempre :v) Saquen conclusiones pues los canes están de mala leche jaja. Vamos allá!**

El campo de los sueños

 **Los hermanos Ogami estuvieron muy ocupados enterrando durante las vacaciones.**

Mientras las vacaciones como la muerte, pasaron lentas y silenciosas para ambas chicas; aun así en medio de aquella soledad física, sus corazones estaban bien acompañados por aquel sentimiento que perduraba como costosa fragancia en algún vestido veraniego. En una tarde de esas, la señorita angustiosa de su situación, sola en su balcón meditaba, mientras el sonido del viento contra las hojitas de los árboles era su tranquilizante.

 _"y entonces esa tarde meditando me di cuenta que era a mí a quien amaba... y dentro de mi corazón nació fugaz la esperanza de verle y poder tocarle, y amarle también, como ella a_ _mí"_

~Apartamento de Himeko~

-Ya no creo poder más con esto... (recitaba palabras al viento, como se le reza a un dios que no sabe escuchar ni tiene el agrado de contestar).

En su pecho palpitaba aquel amor, que le dejaba un amargo sabor en los labios cuando lo dejaba salir, a veces llorando, otras tantas cantando, inclusive en silencios agonizantes que no le resolvían nada, pero la sola idea de que su amada estuviera en la misma situación que ella le daba motivos para seguir adelante.

-Tengo que salir de aquí ya, para despistarme un poco-

Salió de su apartamento, ya que pasó bastantes días sin compañía alguna, porque la señorita Saotome estaba en un campamento de su club. Era necesario salir a pasear para despejar lo que guardaba muy adentro, pero este día era diferente, su corazón agonizante y esa herida en su alma estaban listos para ser desinfectados del dolor que cargaban. Allí en el parque donde le conoció, la dulce voz de Himeko se quebraba por el llanto y aquellas hermosas mejillas estaban teñidas con la transparente desesperación.

"en la soledad de la noche cuando me había rendido de poder verla lloré, hasta que mis ojos esperanzados la miraron y así amaneció en mi corazón, solo su nombre salía con fluidez de mi boca, todo lo demás era innecesario"

-Chikane-chan... qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy aquí por ti mi pequeña, mi sol. No llores más (acercó sus brazos y con ellos la acurrucó con amor)

-Tu sol? a qué te refieres con eso Chikane-chan?-

-Recuérdalo...-

Y se despertó. Solo era un sencillo pero hermoso sueño, que guardaría por siempre. Estaba sola en aquel parque, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y preparadas las estrellitas para salir.

-Es hora de regresar, ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí-

-¿Quieres irte ya mi pequeña? Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras...-

-Ehhhhh, Chikane-chan? Que... que haces aquí?-

-Estoy aquí por ti, no podía dejar de pensarte mi sol-

(Eso era un perfecto deja vú de su sueño, pero aún no recordaba el porque del sol)

-Y por que me llamas así Chikane-chan?-

-No lo sé... Quizá porqué eres el sol que me ilumina los días y que generosamente me da calidez-

-(Estaba feliz de vivir, el poder precidir de aquellos momentos y gozar de la compañía de su amada peliazul) No esperaba verte en todas las vacaciones-

-Yo tampoco, pero se me hizo casi insostenible (se acercó al rostro de la rubia y le besó insegura, pero al saberse correspondida continuó)

-Porqué Chikane-chan, puedo saberlo? (ya sabía la respuesta después de la dulce sensación que le daba aquel beso, pero quería escuchar su confesión)

-Tienes que saber que durante el tiempo que estuve en Tokio solo pude pensar en tí (quería sacarlo de su pecho. Quería devolver ese amor que había recibido)

-(Pero lo que pasó allí era una herida supurante para la pequeña y dolida rubia) Cómo esperas que lo crea? (dijo con rudeza)

-Eh? Himeko yo... yo te he dicho la verdad, es que acaso tú no... (le dolía el pecho de pensar lo peor)

-¿Cómo esperas que acepte sin reclamo, qué me dejaste plantada para irte quien sabe con quien, mientras yo te esperaba acá angustiosa? (alzó su voz, necesitaba sacarlo)

-Himeko lo sient...-

-No sientas nada y dime la verdad. (las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin deparo alguno, ya no podía sostenerlas) No me mientas más Chikane-chan, dime lo que tengas que decir aunque me duela, pero por lo que más quieras, no me engañes...-

-Himeko perdóname, yo soy bien idiota, aunque en mi terquedad a veces me excedo. Es esta una parte que no me gusta de mi misma, pero es la que me ha mantenido firme, supongo que causa desagrado en una persona tan amable como tú, yo...-

-Esta bien para mí saber de ti, esa parte que tu odias me gusta, quiero conocerla mejor. Quiero saber todo de ti Chikane-chan, es que no me entiendes?-

Una nube cubrió sus rostros y allí comprendieron que el día estaba a punto de acabar, era momento de partir, aunque sus corazones no quisieran.

-Tengo que irme... (caminaba alejándose de la peliazul, que solo observaba como se le escapaba de las manos. Decidió acercarse a la joven antes de marchar para invitarla)

-Esta bien, pero quiero saber si me acompañarías a casa para la cena mañana, viene de visita una amiga de mi madre y quiero presentarte (quería escuchar un sí de esa bella mujer, le encantaba la idea de presentar a Himeko en su casa pero estaba nerviosa por la actitud de la rubia)

-Está bien, mañana después de almuerzo te llamaré para saber a qué hora-

-Yo te paso a recoger si quieres...-

-Bien... (Huyó de ahí, tenía ganas de llorar. "Es que no confías en mí Chikane-chan?" y lloró, porque quería hacerlo, porque le dolía aquella actitud)

Llegó hasta una sala de videojuegos, y mirando por el cristal se encontró con los hermanos Ogami, estaba aturdida y no quería preocuparles así que decidió marcharse, pero Souma ya le había notado.

-Kurusugawa-san estás bien? ¿Porqué lloras?-

-No es nada Ogami-kun, debo marcharme, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte-

-Eh? ¿Lo conoces?-

-Jeje son iguales. Sí, le conocí en una extraña situación... también-

Cerca de aquella escena, la señorita en una sombra observaba con profunda tristeza.

-Así que por eso me rechazaste no? Mira qué bien te la pasas con Ogami (hablaba para ella, sin que nadie más pudiera escucharla) maldito seas Souma...-

"Es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto Chikane, vamos allá y patea su trasero plebeyo" (indicó su consciencia)

"Bien, estoy cansada de ver cómo ese estúpido se interpone entre nosotras, pero que puedo resolver si ya me la ha robado, quedaré avergonzada si ella lo elige"

"vamos Chikane, no seas idiota, ella hubiera rechazado el beso si así fuera, deja de pensar tanto las cosas, ve y enfréntalo"

De pronto mientras la señorita comentaba consigo de Souma, este muy audaz e intenso... se ofrece a acompañar hasta su casa a Himeko, en las narices de la Himemiya.

-Kurusugawa-san, quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

"Ah no, eso sí que no lo voy a permitir" (se hablaba la señorita)

"Así se habla, genial voy a ver un poco de acción"

-Hey Himeko, espera un momento... Ogami-san? (se hizo la sorprendida) qué hace acá? Le aconsejo que duerma temprano hoy, mañana tiene que retomar su oficio no?-

-Ah, señorita Himemiya, tiene razón. Es tarde ya, debería irme pero quisiera acompañar a Kurusugawa-san, pero solo si ella lo desea (miró a Himeko para ver su reacción)

-Ya veo... Pero yo podría acompañarla en caso de que necesites volver a casa (dijo Chikane con aire de pelea)

"Jeje estará celosa? Se ve muy linda así" pensó la rubia.

-No podría permitir eso señorita Himemiya, es mi deber acompañarla, pero no puedo aceptar el regreso a casa de Kurusugawa-san sin compañía alguna, que pasa si a Kurusugawa-san le pasa algo? Usted no podría remediarlo cierto (dijo Souma intranquilo, no le importaba perder su trabajo, pero quería guardar apariencias)

-Tienes que ir más lento Ogami-san o harás que Himeko se moleste (dijo la señorita con superioridad)

"No eres tu la que se puede enojar Chikane-chan? Eres tan linda cuando estás celosa y más cuando sé que es por mí" pensaba Himeko mientras observaba a la peliazul discutirlo con Ogami.

-Siento que voy a sonar muy rudo, pero a Himemiya-sama no le incumbe mi petición para con Kurusugawa-san o si?-

-Eres muy insolente Ogami Souma, pero no creas que utilizando ese lenguaje, dejarás de ser un miserable-

Eso ya estaba tomando un curso diferente, uno que al parecer no le agradó a Himeko. Que no se quedaría a escuchar otra palabra sin intervención.

-Y no piense la señorita Himemiya que por humillar a los demás, es mejor persona que yo...-

-Puede ser, pero al menos no soy un maldito sirviente muerto de hambre-

-Me decepciona señorita Himemiya, nunca pensé mal de usted. En ningún momento de lo que tengo de trabajar para su familia pensé que usted llegaría a despreciar a alguien por lo que no tiene. Por favor, discúlpeme con su padre, si quiere puede informarle de que por desacuerdos no trabajaré más para él, compermiso (la situación era lo suficientemente buena para su plan)

-Desacuerdos? Andas buscando algo que no te pertenece estúpido!-

-Chikane-chan basta ya! No tienes derecho a ofender a Ogami-kun, él no ha hecho nada malo (estaba enojada, sabía muy bien que la posición de Ogami también era la suya, una persona que para sostenerse necesitaba de un trabajo)

-¿Me pertenece? Cree usted que una señorita es un objeto que me puede pertenecer? No sea ingenua! (dijo Ogami certero)

-Basta los dos ya! Me iré a casa caminando-

-No puede Kurusugawa-san, yo le acomp... (fue interrumpido)

-Ni creas que te dejaré hace... (también fue interrumpida)

-Me voy sola y es mi decisión. Por favor Ogami-kun, ve a casa también-

-Bien, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

Se perdió en cuestión de segundos de la vista de ambas.

-Y tú Himemiya Chikane, me has decepcionado. Ogami-kun no merecía ser tratado así, no entiendo porque te comportas de manera tan ruda, eso es algo imperdonable, más cuando ofendiste a alguien por su posición social. ¿Significa entonces que yo también soy una miserable como dices?-

-No Himeko, no es así... solo que yo...-

-Tú nada Himemiya, simplemente no puedes andar por ahí pisoteando a las personas porque tus padres son de una familia distinguida. Yo no quiero pensar que tú eres así (suspiró). Por favor deja que piense un poco las cosas e intenta pensarlas tú también, buenas noches Chikane-chan (su mirada era fría, y aún así era hermosa)

-Himeko por favor no te vayas...-

Pero no se detuvo. Ni siquera miró atrás.

 **Se viene lo bueno damas y caballeros, ahora que Souma no trabajará más para los Himemiya sacará ventaja de eso? Seguro que sí. Y de nuevo después de un placentero momento, las doncellas vuelven a enfrentarse por sus diferencias (justificadas en algunos casos) pero ahora Himeko no cederá tan fácilmente (La señorita Himemiya tendrá que ingeniárselas bien para lograr convencer a Himeko) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (gracias por los reviews)**


	20. El campo de los sueños cap 19

**Muy buen martes tengan todos ustedes; he regresado de la muerte; del infierno mismo de estudio intensivo, pero ya estoy aquí y es lo que importa. Cómo han estado? Espero que bien! Bueno, dejando de lado la charla, les pido disculpas por la tardanza (aunque ya estaban avisados).**

 **Junkuyuri: Cómo estás? Ya hace bastante sin saber nada de ti... Mil saludos y abrazos. Gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia tan larga!**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Hola! Inmortales saludos para ti. Cómo sigues? Espero que te encuentres bien y también te espero en las opiniones! Gracias por todo.**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Himeko por favor no te vayas...-**

 **Pero no se detuvo. Ni siquera** **miró** **atrás.**

-Perdóname Himeko...-

"Joder! Salió peor de lo que imaginaba" (habló su consciencia)

"No tengo idea de que puedo hacer... Cómo le voy a hacer para que me perdone?" (se respondió con desgano)

"Pues, normalmente funciona si te disculpas sinceramente"

"Sabes que me ha perdonado demasiado"

"Lo sé, por eso deberías hacer algo que nunca haces cuando te disculpas con ella"

"Algo cómo qué?" (se preguntó intrigada)

"No lo sé, dejame pensar... Vamos a casa" (indicó su consciencia)

La señorita se dirigió hasta su casa; le tomó bastante tiempo pero así se despejó un poco la mente. Al llegar, entró directamente hasta su habitación, por suerte no había nadie para hacer preguntas innecesarias.

En la soledad de su habitación, una canción llenaba sus oídos, amargaba su esperanza y le picaba los pensamientos.

"Esos brazos cruzados y ese seño enojado,

Me tienen intrigado, me intimidas qué hago?

Y si das un paso me pones a llorar

Y si caminas más al suelo voy a dar...

No me mires con esos ojos, que me deslumbras, me derrumbas,

No me mires con esos ojos por que te lo doy todo, ni modo

No me mires con esos ojos que me derrites, me trasmites

la vergüenza del sol, quien en su resplandor se ve opacado a tu lado"

La canción le traía a la memoria aquellos amatistas enojados. No podía más, sentía que su cuerpo ardía por la necesidad de correr de vuelta hasta la pequeña. No dudo mucho y se marchó nuevamente.

Cerca de allí, el joven Ogami daba una vuelta nocturna con sus canes. En una parada divisó la silueta de la señorita, apurada, dirigiéndose hasta reunirse con la rubia.

-No puede ser otra cosa que ir en busca de Kurusugawa-san. Maldita Himemiya! Me las pagarás (miró a sus "amigos" que ladraron desesperados al ver aquella figura pasar tan rápidamente) Jajaja hoy tendrán festín Himemiya mis amigos, vayan a comer (desató la correa de los animales, que furiosos corrían detrás de la pista de la peliazul)

-¿Qué demonios? Joder! Esos perros de dónde salieron? (se preguntó la señorita asustada)

"Ni idea pero lo mejor será huir ahora mismo" (respondió su consciencia)

Los perros pisaban sus talones a cada momento que pasaba, tanto que en un momento de debilidad que la señorita se detuvo a tomar aire y mirar a su alrededor, un can saltó hasta su pierna derecha y le mordió.

-Joder! Maldito seas animal, deja que me vaya. Auch!-

Otro de los perros estaba listo para atacar su cuello, pero al intentar llegar a su objetivo se encontró con el brazo de la señorita, que en un veloz movimiento logró cubrirse. El último animal estaba en escena listo para acabar con la vida de Chikane que al mirar el peligro invadir su vida gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-AAAAAHHHHH (un brillo azul proveniente de su espalda comenzó a desprender poder, su cabello retando las leyes de gravedad estaba apartado hacia arriba por el poder de aquella luz sin que ella estuviera consciente, fue entonces el ladrido tan agudo de aquellos perros que parecían lobos aullando a media noche, lo que le permitió volver en sí para no desmayar.

-Qué... carajo les pasó a estos animales? (Los tres canes estaban descuartizados, y sus restos congelados estaban esparcidos por toda la calle) Auch (miró su brazo, estaba sangrando por la mordida y su pie ardía de dolor) Tengo... que llegar-

Arrastraba su cuerpo tanto como le era posible de camino al apartamento de la pequeña.

~Apartamento de Himeko~

Nuevamente estaba sola, su amiga estaba en casa de su novio. Para no sentirse tan sola encendió la radio, y su alma fue llevada en un éxtasis profundo, aquella melodía le recordaba cuán lejos se encontraba de la señorita.

"Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas

Pero nada se detiene, solo vivo para ti

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir

Como un vicio que me duele quiero mirarte a los ojos...

Luna, no me abandones más

Que tiendo a recuperarme en la cuna de tus cráteres

Silencio

Se abre la tierra

Y se alzan los mares

Al compás del volcán

Y cuando te me acercas se acelera mi motor

Me das fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir

Como un vicio que me duele quiero mirarte a los ojos"

La melodía estaba ocupando sus sentimientos, opacados por la decepción.

Por un momento la señorita se detuvo a descansar, sentía como la sangre corría como fuente de su brazo y de su pierna, pero no podía mirar las heridas muy bien porque estaba muy oscuro.

Como dos enemigos amantes, en su soledad intentaban descansar pero con desesperación, angustia y amor. La señorita cansada de fallar, y la rubia que no veía lados buenos en su peliazul favorita. Pero cuando la noche amenazaba con acabar ese agonizante amor, el insaciable golpe de unos nudillos sobre la puerta del apartamento de la rubia, le devolvía una porción de esa esperanza perdida.

Himeko abrió la puerta; de un momento a otro, como si el viento arrancara un tamo, todo el "odio" e incomodidad fueron arrebatados del corazón de la rubia y se depositó en él una pizca de felicidad, acompañada de litros de terror y angustia.

Mientras que la peliazul no tenía idea de lo que sentía Himeko al verla de pie frente a su puerta; pero el desasosiego que le consumía el corazón pudo más que su temor de ser rechazada; era imposible mirar aquella calidez que le brindaba la figura de Himeko sin desear estar acurrucada en sus brazos.

-Himeko... yo lo siento pero no puedo dormir pensando en que me odias, perdóname (se tiró a esos labios y sació su sed de ellos; en respuesta, Himeko se colgó del cuello de la señorita)

Después de aquel mágico momento, el miedo volvió a gobernar el ambiente provocando que Himeko notara a su amada lastimada; Chikane traía una camisa blanca con manga de tres cuartas llena de sangre, además de que una de sus mangas estaba desgarrada, y los jeans azules que tenía puestos estaban sucios y con rasgones en uno de los pies.

-Chikane-chan... ¿qué... te sucedió? (Preguntó Himeko totalmente en shock)

-Yo no puedo Himeko. No resisto estar sin ti... (le decía con impaciencia)

-(se sonrojó) No me refiero a eso, estas herida ¿quién te hizo esto?-

-Unos perros estaban rondando cerca de aquí, yo me... alegro de que no te atacaron a ti de camino acá-

-Es muy tarde y estás muy mal, vamos a mi habitación (la rubia le llevó hasta su lecho de la mano) Podrías sentarte allí un momento? (se dirigió a la peliazul que la miraba embobada)

-EH?... Ah, claro... (se sonrojó por la vergüenza)

-Jeje... Bien, ahora deja que te cure (sacó un pequeño botiquín de algún mueble)

-No es necesario Himeko, no me duele nada (dijo ligeramente sonrojada al pensar que podría mostrar debilidad frente a Himeko)

-Ajá? Ya veremos (dijo incrédula. Al acercarse a la señorita fue incapaz de continuar por el olor en sus ropas) No te puedo curar así, necesito que te quites esa maloliente ropa-

-Estás insinuando algo? (preguntó la señorita entre broma y verdad)

-Nada! Sólo haz lo que te digo-

-Bien, bien, me estoy desvistiendo ahora, satisfecha? (se sonrojó por la intensa mirada de Himeko sobre ella)

"Esto se va a calentar no es así Chikane?" (insinuó su consciencia)

"Seguro, pero para mi mala suerte será para curarme nada más" (se respondió decepcionada)

"Curar nuestras heridas del alma?" (insistía su consciencia)

"No... esas creo que no se curarán pronto" (finalizó triste)

Al desvestirse, la rubia pudo notar las heridas con más claridad, había una mordida en la pierna derecha y en su brazo, además de que parecía estar herida en un hombro, aunque parecía un golpe menos reciente así que no le dio importancia y continuó observando.

-Puedes acercarte un poco más? Voy a empezar a curarte así que te necesito aquí-

-Bu... bueno (estar tan cerca de la pequeña y semidesnuda era ardua tarea para su consciencia, que a buena hora se decidió a ayudarla)

"Tienes que estar tranquila Chikane, mira que aquí viene el algodón lleno de ácido" (su consciencia intentaba tranquilizarla pero al parecer no sabía cómo)

Himeko, con un pedacito de algodón húmedo, recorrió las heridas de la peliazul para desinfectarlas con alcohol, mientras la señorita le miraba entre aterrada, agradecida y enamorada.

-Auch, auch... Eso duele Himeko... auch auch (parecía una niña dramática)

-Vamos! Pero si no es nada! (dijo Himeko con una sonrisa)

-lo dices porque no eres t... AUCH!-

-Ahora viene el vendaje, no te muevas por favor-

"En otras palabras, ahí viene el roce, no te ilusiones" (cortó su consciencia sus esperanzas)

"Gracias! Pero creo que entendí el mensaje fuerte y claro" (se respondió)

Las manitas de la rubia envolvían tiernamente con una venda las heridas de la señorita, que encantada le observaba.

-Pero dime, cómo te sucedió esto Chikane-chan?-

-Pues, ya te lo dije... unos canes me atacaron cuando venía hasta acá-

-Canes? Está muy raro, nunca había oído de canes a esta hora, tampoco en esta parte de la ciudad, también está el hecho de que nunca he tenido ese incidente de camino acá, por eso me intriga... (Pensó por un momento) Espera... Chikane-chan, cómo te libraste de ellos?-

-Ahhh... eso... fue algo muy raro, grité de dolor por un momento y sentí un calor en mi espalda así que cerré mis ojos pero escuché a los perros sufriendo así que abrí nuevamente mis ojos y...-

-Y? Qué pasó?-

-Es como si hubieran tomado partes congeladas de animales de una carnicería, estaban descuartizados por toda la calle y congelados a tal punto que parecían bloques de hielo-

-Umm (meditó por segundos) todo es muy extraño, me gustaría investigar pero ahora es muy tarde, quizá mañana podemos dar una vuelta por la escena-

-Puede ser... aunque no creo que mi cuerpo pueda moverse-

-Jejeje eres muy dramática... Bueno, está listo, cambia tu ropa y nos vamos a dormir-

-Dormir? (La señorita no podía creer lo que recién escuchó)

-Piensas que me quedaré despierta porque estás aquí? Tengo mucho sueño después de caminar hasta acá. Imagino que también estás cansada además de herida. (apagó la luz y encendió una lamparita que tenía en el respaldar del lecho) Buenas noches Chikane-chan-

-Dónde dormirás si no es en tu cama?-

-En el sofá, así que no te preocupes y duerme-

-Claro que no, eso no lo voy a permitir-

-Porqué no? (Preguntó la rubia extrañada)

-Pues porque... (su consciencia le demandó una excelente idea)

"Dile que tienes frío y que quieres sentir su calor"

"No puedo decirle eso, de seguro la incomodaría" (se respondió la peliazul)

"Tú hazme caso y verás resultados muy positivos"

-porqué? (nuevamente preguntó la pequeña intrigada al ver que la señorita meditaba)

-Porque tengo frío y quisiera dormir contigo Himeko! (soltó de pronto con la cara roja)

"Bien, me enorgullece ser quien te acoseja Himemiya Chikane" (le dijo su consciencia victoriosa)

"Espero que funcione" (se respondió)

-Ehhhh? (Himeko abrió sus ojos como platos, le fascinaba aquella idea, pero estaba enojada con la peliazul por lo que recién vivieron)

"Entiendo que estemos enojadas Himeko, pero quizá no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta" (muy sabiamente le indicó su consciencia, pero ella quería molestar a la señorita por lo que le hizo)

-Todavía no te perdono Himemiya (fingió decepción)

-Ugh (la señorita hizo una mueca de niña regañada)

"Pero bueno! Que pequeña rubia más difícil de convencer... Ni siquiera con aquella frase tan seductora que le dijiste" (le habló la consciencia a la señorita que solo sonrió ante tan acertada frase)

-Nada de "ugh"... Tienes que disculparte o dormirás en el suelo! (Sentenció Himeko)

-Es cierto que está mal lo que dije pero... (Mascullaba)

-Nada de peros Himemiya-

-Bien, bien... Lo siento Himeko, puedes perdonarme? (Hizo un puchero, irresistible para la pequeña)

-Pues... con una cara como esa es imposible negarse jeje. No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor-

-Lo prometo. Ahora dime... vamos a dormir? (La peliazul quería charlar... Y hacer otro tipo de "cosas", pero estaba mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión)

-Claro que si, tengo... (bostezó) mucho sueño-

Himeko se acostó junto a la señorita en la cama, que con un sonrojado rostro la miraba, pero al darse cuenta que la rubia no le hacía caso, se durmió también.

-Oh Chikane-chan, que alegría poder dormir junto a ti (la pequeña susurró enamorada, luego recordó lo que le habían hecho a la señorita y se entristeció hasta llorar) Quién sería tan cruel de hacerte daño? Merece pagar por esto!-

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo; es más largo como recompensa por su espera! Para evitar que me corten las alas con el copyright xD, aclaro que las dos canciones que utilicé en este capítulo pertenecen a sus dueños; Impacto de Enjambre y Luna de Zoe, respectivamente. Se las recomiendo, son muy buenos temas! Sin más, se depide el coronel Volg4 (me ascendieron de puesto :'v)**


	21. El campo de los sueños cap 20

**Gracias por esperar y perdonen la tardanza. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y vuestra semana :D**

 **Saludos infinitos a chikane.247,** **Chat'de'Lune, Junkuyuri, Peebels Pek** , **a mi crush, y a todos los lectores de este fic.**

El campo de los sueños

~Mahoroba~

El joven Souma buscaba desesperado a sus amigos, ya que tenía completa seguridad de que los canes se habían encargado de su "problema" llamado Himemiya Chikane, pero después de bastantes y desesperantes vueltas, la cabeza de uno de sus canes sobre la fría calle llamó su atención.

-No puede ser! Quién les ha hecho esto amigos? (Se tiró al suelo sobre sus rodillas y lloró toda la noche) Maldita Himemiya, lo que has hecho con ellos te lo haré a ti (gritó con ira)

~Residencia Mikane~

-Así que la señorita "no me hablen" está viviendo con alguien?-

-No lo creo señorita Mikane, solo que se ven muy seguido-

-Ah si? Bueno, tendré que modificar esa información pero has hecho un buen trabajo, así que tienes muchas probabilidades de ser ascendida pronto, y un día libre, elige cual quieres que sea-

-Muchas gracias, mañana se lo notifico, buenas noches-

-Si, buenas noches (colgó el teléfono) JAJAJA ahora sí que serás mía Himemiya Chikane, lo prometo!-

~Al dia siguiente, Apartamento de Himeko~

La peliazul se despertó temprano pues ya estaba acostumbrada, pero esa mañana era distinta; no estaba durmiendo en su cama y al mirar a su lado una sonrisa radiante se formó en su rostro al mirar a la pequeña rubia durmiendo. Himeko se movió un poco y se despertó al sentirse observada.

-Estás espiando mientras duermo? (preguntó Himeko dudosa)

-Eso es porque eres muy hermosa Himeko (sin tapujos le respondió sincera)

-Jooo, eso no responde a mi pregunta (dijo con el rostro uniformemente rojo)

-No? Pero me da una reacción mucho más linda sabes?-

-No me molestes, o sino me las pagarás!-

-Ohh? Suena peligroso...-

-Entonces deberías temer, más aún cuando estas herida-

-Para nada! A mi me gusta el peligro, más viniendo de semejante musa aquí delante que se encargó de curarme-

-(Nuevamente se sonrojó) No... no te burles de mí por favor-

-Burlarme? Es un cumplido, mi pequeño sol-

Dejó de contestarle, pues sabía que no podía ganar, así que para escapar sin ser molestada nuevamente se hizo la ofendida y salió de la habitación.

Chikane se levantó y rebuscó su ropa por la habitación; cuando la halló comenzó a desvestirse de la pijama que Himeko le prestó, y se vistió con su ensangrentada ropa. Escuchó luego cómo se abría la puerta mientras buscaba sus calcetines. Himeko la miraba fijamente.

-Himeko, siento haberte dejado plantada, de verdad. Solo podía pesar en ti, incluso ahora, y durante las vacaciones, no he podido sacarte de mi mente...-

-Yo tampoco pude así que estoy feliz de saber que no era la única. Solo dime una cosa, estabas celosa de Ogami-kun no es así?-

-Yo...(se sonrojó, estaba sorprendida) yo escuché que no querías verme más, y que estabas junto a mi exchófer en una cita...-

-Él es muy dulce, muy amable, pero no me gusta. Estoy segura que quién sea su pareja será muy feliz, pero yo no quiero ser esa persona. Por cierto, tus calcetines están debajo de la cama-

-Ya veo, es un alivio... (se le escaparon las palabras de la boca)

-Un alivio? Pero sí que hay alguien que me gusta (le dijo con una sonrisa pícara)

-Y se puede saber quién es? (habló Chikane con voz sensual)

-Es alguien que conoces pero solo eso te puedo decir (sonríe)

-Alguien que conozco? Y de dónde? (La señorita estaba pensativa)

-Sigueme (Himeko tomó la mano de Chikane y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño; era pequeño y con tonalidades azules y blancas; con mucho esfuerzo logró comprarse una tina para "relajarse" y un gran espejo que adornaba la pared izquierda)

-Qué pasa Himeko? (La peliazul le miraba confundida, pero la rubia no le dirigía la mirada, solo se pasmo ante el espejo)

Chikane no tuvo más remedio que mirar al espejo también; ahí su mirada se enlazó gustosamente con la de Himeko; ésta sólo sonreía maliciosa al ver que su amada no entendía su mensaje; no le quedó más remedio que preguntar.

-Chikane-chan, hace cuánto que nos conocemos?-

-Hace cuánto? (Hizo memoria) desde principios del año; (recordó su encuentro con la rubia y sonrió) desde el primer día de clases, hace seis meses...-

-Ya veo, eres muy lista; o quizás no... (La peliazul solo atinó a mirarla, confundida)

-Yo sólo te conozco tres meses; los otros tres... sólo tuve la oportunidad de extrañarte e imaginarme junto a ti (se sonrojó; luego miró a la señorita que la observaba taciturna y angustiada) fueron aquellos tres amargos meses que ya pasaron, los que me permitieron entender que eres tú con quien yo quiero vivir los siguientes-

Era indescriptible la manera con que la señorita miraba a Himeko; era como una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos, y tal vez, más que eso. Solo un gesto bastó para que la rubia entendiera que ella era amada de la misma forma; y quizá como mucho, un poco más. La peliazul entrelazó su mano con la pequeña mano de la rubia; se acercó hasta ella y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña, mientras su otra mano abrazaba dulcemente su cintura.

-Himeko... (susurró la peliazul) Himeko... (musitó una vez más)

-Qué pasa Chikane-chan?-

-Yo...-

"Vamos! Sólo tienes que decir un: te amo. Suéltalo rápido" (le impulsó su consciencia)

"No puedo decirlo" (se respondió derrotada)

"Entonces dile que quieres hacerle cosas pervertidas"

"Oye! No quiero... bueno, si quiero pero no ahora"

-Chikane-chan?-

-Ahhh, lo siento! Voy a prepararme, tengo que ir a casa pronto, de seguro mis padres están preocupados y no tengo idea de dónde quedó mi teléfono! Además, cómo supiste lo de mis calcetines? -

-Es un secreto, pero tienes razón! Puedes bañarte ahora (en el rostro de Himeko había un ligero desdén, pues aún no escuchaba lo que tanto deseaba)

-(aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido de los zafiros de Chikane, que sólo pudo arrepentirse de no ser capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos a la ojiamatista) Ahh no es un problema, lo haré cuando llegue a casa-

-Vas a llegar con ese olor a tu casa? Pensarán que te revolcaste en un basurero jajaja-

-Oye! Qué mala eres Himeko! Bueno, si me permites-

-Ohhh (sonrió maliciosa) si te permito? Pues no, estás herida, así que yo te voy a bañar-

"Ohh si, me encanta esta chica, es tan lista" (habló la consciencia de Chikane)

"Si, tienes razón... espera... qué?" (se respondió)

-Un momento Himeko, no tienes porqué hacerlo! (se reusó la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro)

-Es cierto, no tengo porqué, pero quiero hacerlo así que... Quitaré lo que queda de tu ropa ahora mismo-

 **La escena del chapuzón nunca falta, a qué si? El jueves viene el OVA especial que toda historia debería tener (se los dejo de tarea). Feliz martes**!


	22. El campo de los sueños cap 21

**Hallo! Muy buenas estimados lectores, disculpen a su coronel por la tardanza, me hirieron en combate :'( Apenas tengo chance para entrar aquí un sábado :v, como les prometí y no pude subir el especial el jueves, hoy actualizo las dos! Feliz fin de semana y buenas vibras!**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Un momento Himeko, no tienes porqué hacerlo! (se reusó la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro)**

 **-Es cierto, no tengo porqué, pero quiero hacerlo así que... Quitaré lo que queda de tu ropa ahora mismo-**

La ojiamatista posó sus manos sobre la arapienta camisa de la señorita y desabrochó sus botones; mientras la señorita sólo le miraba sonrojada. Luego de desabrocharla, la deslizó por los finos brazos de la peliazul, dejando expuestos sus hermosos pechos, cubiertos recatadamente por su negro sostén. La prenda cayó al suelo; indicando así, con su sonido al recostarse sobre el frío suelo, que ahora la pequeña rubia podía continuar con otra parte. Aquel pantalón parecía toda una odisea, pero Himeko no dudó y se agachó para retirarlo. Sus manos desabrocharon con cuidado el botón del pantalón; luego dirigió su mirada a los bordes del mismo y con sus manos comenzó a bajarlo sensualmente mientras deseaba darle pequeños besos a las suaves, firmes y blancas piernas de Chikane. Ahora su mirada estaba entretenida con el rostro, sonrojado hasta las orejas, de la señorita. Cuando hubo bajado el desastroso pantalón, la peliazul levantó sus pies para quitarlo por completo.

-Ya estás lista (susurró Himeko al levantarse del suelo y mirar el hermoso cuerpo, ahora solo cubierto por la ropa interior, de su amada) Ahora sigo yo-

La peliazul pensó en replicarle algo pero su consciencia la detuvo.

"Deja que lo haga Chikane, que no debe existir nada más sensual que mirar a esta bella joven desprendiéndose de sus ropajes"

"Tienes razón, además no creo tener otra oportunidad cómo estas pronto. Solo queda gozarlo jajaja" (se respondió entusiasmada)

-Estás pensando en cosas pervertidas Chikane-chan? Tu sonrisa es terriblemente transparente-

-Lo... lo siento, yo solo... (ahora más que nunca su rostro era una carta expuesta)

-Jeje, vamos a satisfacer un poco esa mente tuya!-

Himeko sensualmente se desnudó frente a los zafiros lujuriosos de su amada.

~Después de la ducha~

-Gracias por la remojada Himeko, es cierto que no sería capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta-

-Cuando quieras Chi-ka-ne-chan!-

~Algunas horas después, Mansión Himemiya~

-Dónde está Chikane? (Gritaba Saeko desesperada) Otoha-san, llama a su teléfono inmediatamente-

-Disculpe Saeko-sama, el señor Richard-sama me ha pedido lo mismo, a lo cual he estado toda la mañana intentando localizarla, pero...-

-No puede ser posible! Otoha-san, dile a Simoun-san que quiero listo el auto en cinco minutos-

-Como desee señora, compermiso-

-Maldita sea! (Saeko suspiró desganada) a dónde fuiste a pasar la noche Himemiya Chikane?-

-Saeko-sama, cuando iba de camino al garaje para informar la orden a Simoun-san, me encontré con la señorita Himemiya-sama, y me habló para comunicarle que estará con usted en unos minutos-

-Muchas gracias Otoha-san. Si te pregunta por mí, dile que estoy en mi habitación-

-Si señora, compermiso-

La señorita subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre.

-Madre? (Llamó a la puerta)

-Adelante-

-Buenos días madre! Cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-Cómo? No como tú, eso te lo aseguro. Angustiada; te aclaro que no hay nada más desagradable y terrible que ir en busca de mi hija a su habitación y solo encontrar la habitación limpia y vacía-

-Lo siento madre, pero tengo un buen motivo y... una buena excusa jeje (sonrió nerviosa)

-Ohh (Saeko enarcó una ceja) Ya sabes que sólo puedes presentarte ante mi con una muy buena-

La señorita explicó con detalle su historia; cuando hubo terminado su madre se acercó a ella y le abrazó, luego revisó sus heridas; quedó muy sorprendida al mirar los vendajes perfectamente acomodados, además de limpios, y las heridas cuidadosamente tratadas.

-Acaso fuiste con Marlenne para que te limpiara las heridas? (Preguntó Saeko sin poder disimular su asombro)

-No, de mis heridas se encargó Himeko (respondió orgullosa de la rubia y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)-

-Qué? Himeko-chan hizo esto? Es sorpresivamente buena en ello. Bueno, y cómo te bañaste? Desde que entraste aquí pude oler el aroma de un jabón desconocido. (Sacó conclusiones en unos segundos) Espera..., no me digas que de eso también se encargó Himeko-chan?-

La respuesta fue un leve sonrojo.

-Pero es que tú no pierdes tiempo, descarada! Jaja-

-Mamá! Yo estuve malherida y tú sólo piensas en las cosas menos relevantes-

-Jeje lo siento, es inevitable. Bueno, tendrás que traerle a cenar para agradecerle el riguroso cuidado que te brindó-

-MAMÁ!-

~Regreso a clases, Instituto Ototachibana~

-Himekooooo, hace rato que no te veo. ¿Cómo has estado? Seguramente no puedes vivir sin mí jaja-

-Pero que cosas dices Mako-chan? No he tenido que cocinar tanto jeje-

-Oh que mala eres Himeko! rompes mi corazoncito-

-Jeje y bien cómo te fue?-

-Mmm si te soy sincera, fue muy cansado pero también muy educativo-

-Ya veo, me alegro de que te fue de ayuda-

-Bien, es hora de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, la clase está por comenzar (dijo el profesor de matemáticas)

-Bu bu, que aburridas son las mates-

La rubia estaba hasta la coronilla de las matemáticas, y quería por todos los medios posibles salir de ahí, pero si lo hacía, después no entendería los ejercicios del examen, y no le fue muy bien en los pasados. Pero como si los segundos fueran horas, mirar debajo del umbral de la puerta a su amada le devolvió la felicidad que perdía en aquellas clases.

-Profesor, me han pedido que me lleve a la señorita Kurusugawa, puede usted permitirme llevarla?-

-Eh? Esta bien, Kurusugawa-san acompañe a la señorita Himemiya y asegúrese de estudiar la materia que pierda, recuerde que no tiene muy buena nota en el último examen-

-De... de acuerdo-

Salió junto a la señorita, que de reojo la miraba con deseo, con ternura, con amor. La pequeña se había percatado de esa mirada, era como bálsamo para su corazoncito enamorado.

-¿Quién me mandó a llamar? (preguntó la rubia sin emoción en su voz)

-Nadie... (susurró)

-Eh? y porqué estoy aquí entonces?-

-Pues porque pasé por tu aula y al verte pensé que tenías ganas de salir pronto de allí, además quería invitarte a escaparnos de clases por un rato-

-Sabes que me estoy perdiendo la explicación del profesor? Y que además no me va bien en esa materia?-

-Si, lo sé (dijo triunfante)

-Qué egoísta eres! Voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez pero otra no te acepto-

-Esta bien, en compensación por tu misericordia, yo puedo enseñarte matemáticas-

-Así es como sobornas para que te perdonen?-

-Para nada, nunca he sido tutora personal de nadie, pero me ofrezco a enseñarte matemáticas, solo a ti... (dijo con amor)

-Bueno, acepto pero solo porque las mates no son mi fuerte-

-Es lindo saber eso...-

-Ehh... te gusta saber que no se me dan las mates? (Sonó algo incrédula)

-Para nada... Me gusta el hecho de poder ayudarte en algo-

Sonó el timbre de salida, era la hora de almuerzo.

-Quieres acompañarme Himeko?-

-Será un placer Chikane-chan-

Todo el almuerzo lo pasaron deleitando sus corazones, que necesitaban compañía. Estar así junto a la otra era refrescante, pero una deseaba más que la otra... O serían las dos?

-Himeko, quisiera que me acompañaras a la cena esta noche en mi casa, como te mencioné estará mi familia y una vieja amiga vendrá a visitarnos, así que quiero presentarte-

-¿Esta bien que interrumpa en tu casa cuando tienen visitas?-

-No interrumpes nada, al contrario sería muy grato que nos acompañes, mi madre quiere conocerte mejor-

-Con mamá eh? (susurró, pensó no ser escuchada)

-¿Eso piensas? Podemos hacerlo realidad sabes? (se acercó hasta Himeko, y sin preguntar atrapó esos labios que llevaba deseando toda la mañana)

Un beso apasionado, posiblemente mucho, porque estaba calentando aquellos cuerpos que se atraían como imán y metal. La felicidad recorría el pecho de la pequeña, que en el momento solo pensaba en abrazar a la peliazul y recorrer con sus manos aquella esbelta figura. Así lo hizo, se apodero de su cintura mientras la señorita lenta y desconfiadamente recorría un muslo. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y solo así pudieron descubrir aquel sentimiento en los ojos de la otra.

-Himeko yo... (no pudo terminar, otra vez... el timbre le indicaba que tenía que dejar ir a su rubia favorita)

-Tengo que irme, te veo al final de las clases? (preguntó tímida)

-Claro que sí, estaré esperándote-

Durante la clase, la señorita no se podía concentrar, estaba perdida en el dulce aroma de Himeko, y en la suavidad de sus labios...

-"labios que gotean miel en cada beso" Es extraño, pero es como si comprendiera el significado de esas palabras con Himeko-

Las horas pasaban volando, y los corazones de las chicas se agitaban de solo saber que volverían a verse. Una preocupada Chikane esperaba a Himeko en la salida; la rubia al notar eso pensó en jugarle una broma.

-Chi-ka-ne-chaaaannn!-

-Ahhhhh... (dió un salto de la sorpresa) Himeko que mala eres!-

-Fufu no pude evitarlo, estabas tan nerviosa, pero ¿porqué?-

-Por nada, nos vamos? (El auto de la familia se estacionó frente a ellas; Himeko se sorprendió pues pensó en Ogami Souma)

-EH? Chikane-chan?-

-Buenas tardes Himemiya-sama, espero haya tenido un día placentero (Un señor pelirrojo se bajó del auto para recibir a la señorita hasta que notó a Himeko) Veo que tenemos compañía hoy, buenas tardes joven-

-Muchas gracias Simoun, ella es Kurusugawa-san (se dirigió al nuevo chófer)

-Kurusugawa-sama, es un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Navidf Simoun y estoy a vuestro servicio-

-Ya veo, es un placer conocerle Navidf-san (la rubia hizo una reverencia)

 **Oficialmente esta historia ya tiene final, así que después de dos especiales más los jueves, daré por finalizada esa extensión y actualizaré solo los martes la historia principal. Y bueno, Himeko va de camino a conocer la mansión Himemiya y a dos personajes "importantes" de la trama :')... Además, se de antemano que la escena del duchazo no ha quedado perfecta pero... que más da!**


	23. El campo de los sueños cap 22

**Heureux mardi, mes soldats! Una vez más su actualización semanal, espero les guste.**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Kurusugawa-sama, es un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Navidf Simoun y estoy a vuestro servicio-**

 **-Ya veo, es un placer conocerle Navidf-san (la rubia hizo una reverencia)**

~Frente a la mansión Himemiya~

-Espero que disfruten la velada Kurusugawa-sama, Himemiya-sama (dijo Simoun)

-Gracias (dijeron ambas)

Al entrar a aquella lujosa mansión, los ojitos de Himeko saltaban de una decoración a otra; impresionada por los finísimos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, junto a pequeños mechones de seda de distintos colores y esculturas preciosamente talladas, que hacían de aquella pieza, una magnífica obra en estructura y diseño.

-Por aquí Himeko, es hora de la cena (tomó la delgada mano de la rubia y su corazón comenzó un vaivén de movimientos alocados)

-Voy detrás de ti Chikane-chan (estaba feliz de poder tomar esa mano; pensó en no soltarla jamás)

Entrando al comedor, los ojos de Chikane se centraron en una persona en específico, aquel buen amigo suyo de la infancia había sido invitado para aquella cena.

-Chika-chan (gritó el apuesto joven al mirar a la señorita entrar; se puso de pie y esperó ser recibido con el mismo entusiasmo)

-Yuki-chan (corrió hasta aquel chico y se tiró a sus brazos donde fue recibida gratamente, tanto que el joven la levantó del suelo y giró sobre sus pies con ella en brazos. Parecían una pareja de enamorados)

-Bien, qué bueno tenerte con nosotros Himeko-chan, ven para presentarte-

La rubia estaba estática mirando aquella escena, pareció haber encontrado a su rival de muerte. Estaba insegura pues no conocía el pasado de ellos juntos y eso (por alguna razón desconocida) le estaba molestando. Intentó disimularlo lo más que pudo al dirigirse con Saeko para ser presentada.

-Marlenne, Yukichi; ella es Kurusugawa Himeko. Himeko-chan, Ella es Kousaka Marlenne, una excompañera mía de instituto y Yukichi es su hermano menor-

-Es un placer conocerte Himeko-san, eres una bella chica (la doctora se había acordado de la historia que Chikane le contó en el hospital) Así que tú eres Kurusugawa-san jeje, espero que nos llevemos muy bien! (Ante aquella aclaración Saeko y Chikane le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Marlenne, que al instante sintió los lazos de la muerte en su cuello, así que decidió mirar a su hermano con súplica)

-Tambien es un placer para mí conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien (decía el joven con Chikane en brazos. La mirada de aquel joven de cabellos castaños era hechizantemente amarillenta; que, al no ser muy profunda, dejaba a la imaginación un complejo extremo de superioridad, o quizás, algún indicio de falta de vida meramente humana)

"Yo no lo creo, es más desde ahora te declaro la guerra Yukichi-san" (se decía Himeko en una rabieta)

"Vamos, no seas negativa, solo debe ser un buen amigo" (le habló su consciencia muy asertivamente)

-Para mi es un placer conocerles (fingió una sonrisa demasiado bien que pasó desapercibida de los presentes, con excepción del joven y de Saeko)

En medio de la conversacion, las doncellas se perdían en su propia charla; era inevitable notar que ellas estaban "saliendo" formalmente. La amena charla fue interrumpida cuando Marlenne en su ignorancia desgajó una pequeña estocada, y su hermano menor en un acto muy sospechoso se llevó lejos a Chikane con la excusa de ponerse al día.

-Oye Yukichi no molestes a Chikane, debe seguir muy delicada y adolorida (dijo Marlenne)

-Delicada? Porqué estaría adolorida la señorita Himemiya (habló Himeko extrañada, luego con mirada de psicópata recién ingresada a terapia miró a la peliazul que al parecer estaba pálida y sudaba frío)

-Ayúdame Yuki-chan (le susurró Chikane a su amigo)

-No le haré nada Nee-san, en un momento los acompañaremos, compermiso-

Saeko, perceptiva y astuta como siempre, notó la extraña actitud de la rubia, y pudo ver en aquellas amatistas un dejo de celos. Así para ayudar a la joven le pidió ayuda.

-Himeko-san acompáñame por favor, para que podamos servir el postre-

-Con mucho gusto, compermiso-

Marlenne junto con el señor Richard se quedaron en la mesa charlando acerca de sus aficiones.

-Tienes algún problema con algo Himeko-chan-

-Eh? Yo me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparse por mí-

-Para nada niña, pero parece que estás celosa no?-

-Celosa? Pa... para nada (dijo con leve sonrojo al ser descubierta)

-Claro que sí estás celosa Himeko-chan (dijo en tono burlón); ve a la parte trasera del jardín, allí hay un pequeño banquito donde deben estar charlando... Ve y asegura tus sentimientos y si hay algo en lo que dudes, puedes decirme-

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme... es imposible engañarle no? Puede enseñarme a hacerlo?-

-Jaja pues eso es algo que he aprendido con el paso de los años, pero supongo que puedo enseñarte un poquito, pero tendrás que venir más seguido-

-Me encantaría, pero no quisiera ser una molestia-

-No lo eres niña, no te preocupes, ven cuando puedas-

Himeko se sintió aceptada por la madre de Chikane, lo que le permitió seguir adelante cuando vio a aquellos jóvenes en aquel banco-

-Quieres salir conmigo? (Dijo Yukichi)

-Pues... con esa confesión no creo poder decir que no jaja (respondió la señorita)

Himeko estaba helada, sin poder moverse de aquel lugar, solo podía sentarse y llorar; y así lo hizo; sobre el césped de aquel bello jardín lloraron sus ojos y su corazón al mismo tiempo, deseando que solo fuera un sueño o alguna mala broma. Con sus manitas tapó sus oídos, así el único sonido que le acompañaba era el del fuerte viento de la noche y el de su alma mientras era flagelada por los látigos de la traición.

Se levantó bruscamente al escuchar pasos acercarse y en su intento por huir, se resbaló con una rama.

-(golpe) Auch mi trasero...-

-Himeko? Qué haces aquí? (se percató de las lágrimas de su amada) Estás bien?-

-Ah yo... yo solo (recordó la escena anterior) nada... (Con ímpetu se levantó y se fue sin decir nada)

-Eh? Qué le habrá pasado? Necesito saberlo... (se desesperó por su pequeña rubia)

-No crees que escuchó nuestra conversación y por eso estaba enojada? (Preguntó Yukichi para tentar a Chikane a contar la verdad)

-Porqué habría de estar enojada por eso?-

-Porqué me confesé a ti y me aceptaste no?-

-No...no es co... como si tuviera algo que ver cierto? Además no te confesaste solo estabas practicando (La delataba el sonrojo en su rostro y además su amigo la conocía bien)

-Practicando? Ah cierto, es lo que hacíamos. Jaja esa chica tiene buena imaginación entonces, deberías aclarar el malentendido y revisar su trasero jaja-

-Oye! Estas siendo muy grosero! No te atrevas a meterte con Himeko (estaba enojada y no lo comprendía)

-Mmm? Porqué te enojas de pronto? No es como si te la fuera a robar o si?-

-Yo... (Estaba avergonzada, había sido descubierta) no es como si lo hubiera pensado-

-Jaja sabes que a mi me gustan los cuerpos fuertes, maduros y varoniles (esperó su reacción) jajaja aún así deberías preocuparte por su trasero, se golpeó cuando cayó al suelo hace un momento. Es que estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas? Fufu no cambias Chika-chan (dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora)

-Silencio Yuki-chan, todo es tu culpa por no especificar sabes?-

-Así que no niegas que pensabas cosas pervertidas eh? Cada vez me sorprende más tu nivel de obscenidad. Anda, corre y conquista a esa chica bien?-

-Eh? Ah... bien. Gracias Yuki-chan, espero que te vaya bien con tu confesión-

-Jeje yo lo espero mucho más. Bueno, hasta pronto Chika-chan-

 **Pero qué sucede aquí? Himeko debería dejar de ser tan celosa (luego dice que es Chikane, pero ella es igual) Saludos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Si tengo disponible el jueves actualizo, pero no prometo nada. La guerra es así, perdonen! Feliz semana, un abrazo a todos.**


	24. El campo de los sueños cap 23

**Saludos pelotón! Su coronel Volg7 ha regresado. Disculpen el atraso con la actualización, pero por varias situaciones no pude hacer nada. Gracias por la espera, y por todos aquellos que aún cuando no soy 100% fiel con la fecha, siguen la historia. Deben disculparme también porque sé de antemano que la historia no es tan divertida; por el contrario se ha vuelto muy aburrida :'(**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Eh? Ah... bien. Gracias Yuki-chan, espero que te vaya bien con tu confesión-**

 **-Jeje yo lo espero mucho más. Bueno, hasta pronto Chika-chan-**

La señorita corrió en busca de Himeko, pensó por un momento que ya se había marchado, pero en el mismo instante en que sus esperanzas iban muriendo, nació una nueva al verla salir del comedor junto a su madre con unas bandejas vacías.

-Bueno Himeko-chan me has ayudado lo suficiente, como recompensa yo te llevaré a casa, solo espera unos minutos bien?-

-No quisiera incomodarla, de verdad que no es problema caminar hasta mi casa (miró la mirada de súplica de su lejana "suegra", no pensaba tener el valor de llamarla "mamá" de nuevo) pero se lo agradecería mucho-

-Bien, ya casi termino-

-Himeko? Co... cómo sigues? Te duele algo? (suavemente le susurró la señorita que se escabulló por su espalda; aquel gesto provocó un temblor en la rubia de emoción, hasta que recordó la confesión de su enemigo y se compuso; aunque no pensaba perder...)

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme a... (La peliazul tomó su mano)

-Himeko no me evites por favor, si hay algo que te molesta dímelo, pero al menos háblame mirándome a los ojos-

Ella no era como Chikane, tenía que ser sincera o terminaría perdiendo a su amada.

-Te escuché hablar con tu "amigo" (dijo torciendo los ojos como niña enojada) veo que ya no son solo eso, ahora están saliendo; felicidades Chikane, me invitas a la boda (dijo con tono sarcástico)

-(escuchar de boca de Himeko su nombre sin el atento "-chan" era indicio de molestia; y pensar que hasta ahora se percataba de aquello) Así que nos escuchaste eh? Qué hacías espiando? Sabes que eso es de mala educación?-

-No lo hice a propósito, solo pasaba por ahí y los escuché, pero no es como si me importara (dijo sin emoción)

-No te importa lo que haga con mi vida Himeko? Entonces, porqué estás taaaan enojada? (Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y ese tono de victoria en su voz)

-Eso no te importa sabes? (Volvió su rostro para evitar mirarla)

-Claro que me importa (tomó el mentón de la pequeña con su mano y lo giró hasta poder mirar sus labios, los atrapó con los suyos y cayó en un limbo de sentimientos)

Ese beso atrevido que no reparó en la presencia de Saeko, cambió el humor de Himeko, de verdad se sentía amada cuando la señorita le besaba. Ella no pensaba perder contra el apuesto joven, pero era difícil creer algo que había escuchado.

-Suéltame ahora! Vete a besuquear a tu novio!-

-Espera... Himeko, de verdad crees que estoy saliendo con Yuki-chan?-

-Ahh no! Me vas a decir que es mi imaginación la que se inventó la confesión?-

-Es que... verás... es un malentendido-

-Ohh de seguro lo es, malentendido el tuyo si crees que les voy a seguir el juego y quedar como una estúpida! Me voy, así que suéltame inmediatamente (la rubia intentó escapar de los brazos de su amada, pero falló)

-Espera Himeko (Chikane tomó su brazo con fuerza y la atrajo hasta ella) te voy a contar pero promete que no le dirás a nadie (ahora susurraba)

-De qué va todo este monólogo tuyo eh? (Preguntó la rubia molesta)

-Verás, Yuki-chan estaba practicando conmigo para su confesión. Está profundamente enamorado de su compañero de trabajo, así que me preguntó si podía escucharle-

-Eeeeehhhh? Dijiste compañero?-

-Shhhh (forzó un gesto de silencio) no lo digas tan alto Himeko!-

-Lo siento, solo me sorprendió un poco-

-Lo entiendes ahora! Si te hubieras quedado a escuchar toda la conversación... (La miró burlista) no tendríamos que discutir nada-

"Uwaaa, que vergüenza. No me lo puedo creer, y yo que pensaba asesinarlo mientras dormía!" (habló Himeko para sí)

"Oye Himeko! ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese pensamiento tan retorcido? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta" (le respondió su consciencia sorprendida)

"¿A qué te refieres? Lo tengo desde que conocimos a ese tal Yukichi"

-Lo siento... (se disculpó totalmente sonrojada)

-Ahhh, ahora estás avergonzada eh? Debiste preguntar primero! Ven acá pequeña celosa!-

La peliazul posó sus manos en las caderas de Himeko; acercó sus labios hasta el cuello de la rubia y lo besó con pasión.

-Chikane-chan... tu madre está en la cocina (dijo sonrojada)

-Eso es lo que te incomoda? Lo resolveré enseguida. Madre! (alzó su voz) no te preocupes por Himeko, ella dormirá aquí esta noche-

-Desde cuándo decidiste eso Himemiya Chikane? (Dijo Saeko desde la cocina y que estaba enterada de toda la conversación de las jóvenes amantes)

-En este momento, puede quedarse?

-No pienses que te dejaré dormir con ella, descarada! (habló Saeko con malicia)

-Dónde piensas que dormirá? En medio de papá y tú? (decía la señorita enojada)

-Jaja no creo... ahí pasan cosas tremendas! Fufu-

-Ewww mamá! Eres demasiado gráfica, que asco! (La peliazul junto a rubia estaban sorprendidas)

-Mmm, dices eso pero... No harán lo mismo ustedes? (era una lucha y su madre había ganado)

-Ma... MAMÁ! NO DIGAS COSAS RARAS POR FAVOR (estaba completamente sonrojada)

-Jeje tranquilízate Chikane-chan- (dijo Himeko entre avergonzada y graciosa)

-Si, si... vamos! (tomó la mano de Himeko y se dirigió hasta su habitación)

-intenten no hacer mucho ruido fufu (su madre tenía una sonrisa pícara)

Subieron hasta la habitación de Chikane, ignorando las acertadas sospechas de su madre. Al cerrar la puerta, el lujoso dormitorio de la señorita se llenó de una extraña atmósfera; finalmente estaban solas, pero había algo de timidez e inseguridad dentro de ellas que les impedía acercarse.

-Chikane-chan? (Preguntó la rubia tímida)

-Si? Qué pasa Himeko? (Respondió Chikane intrigada)

-Yo... está bien que pase la noche aquí?-

-No quieres? (preguntó insegura de la respuesta)

-no es eso, me parece bien pero no traigo ropa para cambiarme...-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te prestaré ropa mía, vengo en un momento, puedes esperar en la cama-

-Esta bien, esperaré-

La señorita salió para buscar la ropa para la pequeña. Mientras lo hacía, Himeko recorría aquella lujosa habitación, miró la cama donde dormiría junto a su amada, era muy grande, posiblemente estarían lejos la una de la otra; luego se asomó por el balcón y se fascinó de ver a la luna en medio cielo estrellado; era una mágica escena, pero siempre opacada por los sentimientos de ella.

-Himeko, he traído la ropa pero no se si deseas tomar un pequeño baño conmigo primero-

-EH... ah... Es una costumbre para ti remojarte a esta hora? (Estaba nerviosa)

-Si, me relaja bastante y puedo dormir mejor, vamos, acompañame!-

-Está bien, sólo dame un segundo (estaba contemplando aquel bello cielo)

Chikane llegó hasta donde estaba la pequeña y sin que lo notara, escabulló sus manos por la cintura de Himeko y las entrelazó en su vientre.

-Chi... Chikane-chan? Qué ha... haces? (Tenía el rostro y las orejas calientes por la vergüenza)

-Yo... solo quería hacerlo-

-Mmm ya veo...-

-(meditó en lo que hizo) Pe... Pe... Perdón si no te gusta, lo hice sin tu consentimiento (también se sonrojó)

-Eh? Porqué de repente Chikane-chan? No hay problema... Jeje vamos por ese baño que me ofeciste mejor...

-Tienes razón...-

Así fueron juntas hasta aquella habitación de baño, que parecía una piscina dentro de la mansión. Himeko no pudo ocultar su asombro ante aquel "baño". La señorita solo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; su amada era tan sencilla que simplemente le encantaba mirarla estar. Empezaron a desvestirse y no podían evitar mirar de reojo a la otra.

-Esto es enorme Chikane-chan... (le habló Himeko cuando ya estaba adentro) y también está calentito-

-Te gusta? Solo para nosotras dos, eso es lo mejor no crees?-

-Ejem... no será posible porque yo también acostumbro a tomar un pequeño baño a esta hora Fufu. Veo que ya te has instalado Himeko-chan, eso es maravilloso. (Interrumpió Saeko)

-Ehhhh... ah si... es muy relajante, gracias por permitir que me quede esta noche-

-Mamá qué haces acá?-

-Su-per-vi-so, mi niña. Fufu-

Un incómodo momento de seguro. Las chicas pasaron una leeejos de la otra para evitar los comentarios de Saeko, además de que estaban profundamente avergonzadas de ver el cuerpo de ésta, que sin recato exponía su dotada figura.

-Saeko-sama, su esposo la solicita inmediatamente-

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme, sería correcto que no duren mucho ustedes tampoco o parecerán viejitas jeje (salió de la habitación)

-Creo que... mejor nos vamos-

-Tienes razón Chikane-chan-

Luego de vestirse se dirigieron a la habitación y secaron sus cabellos.

-Bien, ya está listo Himeko, hora de dormir! (apagó las luces y prendió una lámpara)

 **Van a dormir juntas, aunque por desgracia no parece que revueltas; Chikane, a pesar de ser muy pervertida, es muy devota a su amor por Himeko, así que situaciones como estás no son la gran cosa**. **Aviso que la actualización de los especiales ya está lista y probablemente les aparezca poco después de ésta. Feliz semana!**


	25. El campo de los sueños cap 24

**Perdonen la tardanza, me siento terriblemente culpable porque siempre que llego es para disculparme. Pues... se nos termina la historia y nada de amor jeje :v (abre la puerta) yo... me tengo que ir! (huye despavorida)**

El campo de los sueños

 **Luego de vestirse se dirigieron a la habitación y secaron sus cabellos.**

 **-Bien, ya está listo Himeko, hora de dormir! (apagó las luces y prendió una lámpara)**

-EH... si, gracias pero...-

-Ven, recuéstate aquí (le dijo entendiendo su inseguridad)

-Voy... (Suavemente se metió en la cama junto a Chikane, que la miraba divertida)

Chikane apagó la luz, se acomodó en sus cobijas y cerró sus ojos resuelta a dormir pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña rubia.

-Chikane-chan? (habló nerviosa)

-Qué pasa Himeko?-

-Yo... (el silencio parecía alargar esa frase)

-Tú? (respondió la peliazul resuelta a escuchar)

-Mmm...-

La señorita se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Himeko; ésta al sentir la cercanía de la peliazul se volteó rápidamente hasta donde ella; no podía verle bien ya que la luna estaba oculta.

-Qué tienes Himeko? (extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Himeko, y la posó sobre su mejilla)

La pequeñita se estremeció, pensando en que Chikane quería hacer "algo más que dormir" junto a ella. Tocó la mano de Chikane que descansaba en su sonrojada mejilla y allí fue donde la señorita percibió el temblor en la manita de la rubia.

-Himeko, tienes miedo de la oscuridad?-

-Ah... s...si, lo siento, es algo tonto pero...-

"Oh esto es una perfecta oportunidad para un acercamiento, ya sabes que hacer Himemiya" (dijo su consciencia de pronto)

"Claro que lo sé, gracias por recordarme" (se respondió)

-No es algo tonto Himeko, debiste decirme. Aunque yo no puedo dormir con luz-

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo solo me cansaré en algún momento y entonces...-

-Tengo una idea. Puedo abrazarte para que no sientas miedo... qué te parece? (Estaba insegura, oír un "no" sería vergonzoso, por no decir decepcionante)

-Ehhh... de verdad no tienes que molestarte Chikane-chan-

"Oye Himeko, sería una buena oportunidad para acercarte a ella y evitar perder contra ese tal Yukichi-kun" (le recomendaba su consciencia)

"Ohh si tienes razón, gracias por todo! Itadakimasu" (se respondió Himeko)

-Pero te lo agradecería mucho... (continuó Himeko)

"Uwaa que felicidad, podré abrazar su cuerpo toda la noche" (Chikane hablaba para sí)

"Bien, mi plan es perfecto. ahora solo tienes que tocarla mientras due...(hablaba su lasciva consciencia, pero fue interrumpida)

"Claro que no! No pienses en cosas estúpidas en este momento"

"Haz lo que quieras entonces, luego no te quejes"

Llevó sus brazos hasta Himeko, envolvió su cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo. Podía sentir como la pequeña poco a poco dejaba de temblar, lo que era una excelente noticia.

-Jeje puedo oler la fragancia de Chikane-chan, estoy muy feliz (dijo Himeko como niña)

-Ehhhh... *se sobresaltó*

-Pasa algo?-

-Ah lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa. Es cierto que yo también puedo oler el perfume de tu cabello Himeko, es delicioso-

El momento era perfecto, hasta que la manita de Himeko en acto de seguridad, se posó sobre el hombro de Chikane, que todavía resentía el accidente.

-Auch, auch. Ah Himeko con respecto a ese... Auch auch (intentaba no sonar muy débil)

-Chikane-chan estás bien? (Se movió para separarse, pero cuando la señorita lo notó, tuvo miedo de no poder abrazarla después)

-No, no, no Himeko, no tienes porque moverte, solo tengo una pequeña molestia, pero no tienes porque alejarte-

-Será que no quieres separarte de mí Chikane-chan? (Dijo con tono juguetón)

-Ahhh... (Estaba roja como tomate) me atrapaste-

-No lo haré, pero a cambio me vas a explicar porque te duele el hombro, bien? Yo sé que fuiste atacada por los canes, pero el golpe en el hombro es de otra cosa verdad? (aclaró Himeko, dando a entender que notaría si la peliazul mentía)

-Bien, es algo vergonzoso pero te lo contaré. Recuerdas cuando te dejé plantada por que supuestamente estaba visitando a una vieja amiga-

-Mmm (se puso celosa) mejor vamos a dormir-

-Ehhh? Eres tú la que me lo ha pedido. No será que estas celosa verdad?-

-Celosa? Por alguien como tú? Para nada...-

-Mmm (hizo un puchero triste) me hieres el corazoncito Himeko, esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar-

-Bueno, qué paso? Me vas a contar o no?-

-Auch, cambias el tema; eso me duele más que el hombro sabes? Bien, el día que me dijiste que saldrías conmigo estuve muy feliz así que me embriagué para celebrarlo (se puso roja, aunque no era como si la rubia pudiera notarlo) y pues, salí de casa con el auto familiar, me pasé un alto y un auto me embistió... Mmm ahora que recuerdo...

-EH? qué pasa Chikane-chan?-

-Recuerdo que quien me embistió con su auto tenía cabellera blanca verdusca, aunque no parecía estar ebria como yo. Parecía ser un joven pero no recuerdo más-

-Mmm que extraño, pero más importante... Porqué hiciste semejante estupidez? Estuve muy preocupada por ti y cuando me dieron la noticia me decepcioné bastante. Qué hubiera pasado si no te creyera?-

-Pero lo hiciste... Gracias Himeko y no tienes que preocuparte, se mejorará pronto-

-Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer entendido?-

-Mmm no te prometo nada-

-Es una orden (dijo la pequeña exaltada)

-Ohhh no tengo que ver tu rostro, con solo escucharte sé que estas hablando en serio. Esta bien, no lo haré más-

-Bien, buenas noches Chikane-chan-

-Buenas noches Himeko (la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó)

La noche era dulce para esas bellas jóvenes, quienes se deleitaban con la cercanía de sus corazones. Mientras el mundo onírico iba tomando parte con ellas, un recuerdo saltaba por sus pensamientos hasta que ellas pudieran recordar.

"Todavía me debes una respuesta... Respuesta?... Chikane-chan tu dijiste que yo te gustaba, que me amabas, eso también era mentira?... Eh?... Respóndeme Chikane-chan... Eso, es verdad, pero mi amor es diferente del tuyo. Para mí eres mi número uno y una verdadera princesa..."

En aquel instante una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, pero las doncellas ya estaban dormidas.

~Al día siguiente~

Toc toc (golpeaban la puerta suavemente)

-Chi-ka-ne, Hi-me-ko! (Cantaba Saeko) voy a pasar-

Cuando entró a la habitación pudo deleitar su vista con una bella escena donde las jovencitas dormían plácidamente, pero abrazadas. No parecía haber rastro de una noche "pasional" como llamaba Saeko, así que su corazón fue complacido al entender que las palabras que había murmurado la otra noche cuando hablaba con su hija se cumplieron. Aun así con malicia en el pensamiento decidió molestarlas un poco.

-BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORITAS (se despertaron sobresaltadas y al ver a Saeko frente a la cama donde se encontraban, se sonrojaron) OHH noto un pequeño sonrojo en ambas. No me digan que estuvieron haciendo cosas pervertidas?-

-MAMÁ QUÉ COSAS RARAS ESTÁS DICIENDO? Detente por favor! (gritaba Chikane)

-Mmm, Himeko-chan no te escucho negando nada. Así que es cierto eh?-

-Pa... para nada Saeko-sama. No piense mal de mí por favor-

-Ahh está bien, solo me estaba metiendo un poco con ustedes, debieron ver sus rostros. Venga chicas! Es hora del desayuno. Vayan a ducharse y alistarse... pero no juntas fufu. Luego bajan para desayunar todos juntos bien?-

Se retiró dejando a las chicas sonrojadas en el lecho.

-Mmm... nos vamos? (Preguntó Chikane)

-Jeje creo que si-

~Residencia Ogami~

-Maldición! Estoy perdiendo a Himeko y todo es por tu culpa. Te dije que la mataras, pero eres un inútil-

-Hey! No me digas eso Nii-san, hubiera muerto yo también, eso no te importa?-

-Haré lo que haga falta para quitarla del camino-

-Me ofendes Nii-san. Me voy de aquí-

-Lárgate insensible, solo porque tu tienes a Saotome-san. Deberías cuidarla, no sea que te la quite para saciar mi soledad-

-Joo Nii-san malo (su corazón estaba triste por saber todo el dolor que Souma sufría, pero no permitiría que le pasara algo a Saotome)

~Residencia Mikane~

-Señorita Mikane-san, las ganancias han aumentado desde que la señorita Kurusugawa trabaja para la empresa; debido a eso el presidente solicita un reconocimiento adecuado para que la señorita continúe aportando a "Luxios"-

-Me parece una buena idea, contactaré con ella de inmediato-

-Lo dejo en sus manos entonces, hasta pronto-

~Mansión Himemiya~

Durante el desayuno se hizo presente una visita inesperada, la cual fue atendida por la criada de confianza de la familia e informada a la señorita. Ésta dejó el comedor sin pensarlo cuando escuchó la noticia.

-Porqué tan de repente? (preguntó Himeko sin pensar)

-Es una visita importante para mi hija, aunque siempre se aparece los domingos por acá, es inusual verle un sábado (habló Richard tranquilamente)

-Mmm ya veo...-

-Hablando de otro asunto, cómo durmió anoche Himeko-san? (Preguntó Richard inocente)

-(La rubia tragó de repente) Muy bien, muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme a pasar la noche-

-Me alegra oírlo. Puedes quedarte cuando gustes; siempre es mejor cuando hay más personas por acá-

-Muchas gracias señor Himemiya-

-Oh por favor, llámame por mi nombre, ya que eres amiga de mi hija; lo que te convierte en amiga nuestra también-

 **Bueno, nuestra pequeña rubia ya tiene campo ganado en la mansión y en la familia ;) La verdad es que ya está acabando y yo siento que les debo muchísimo. Voy a intentar hacer algo ésta semana. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y su semana. Les deseo una próxima muy feliz!**


	26. El campo de los sueños cap 25

**Ciao! Cómo extrañé estar por acá; pero bueno... Suficiente ha sido el atraso, pido disculpas. No soy libre aún pero lo seré pronto... así que retomamos capítulo cada martes (para cumplir esa promesa: He aquí su capitán!) Muchas gracias a los que leen, y a los detallistas que pasan y dejan un lindo mensaje (un apretón de manos de Capi a cabo). (** **ノ** **^o^)** **ノ** **＼** **(^ω^** **＼** **)**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Oh por favor, llámame por mi nombre, ya que eres amiga de mi hija; lo que te convierte en amiga nuestra también-**

*Después de acabar el desayuno, Himeko viajó por la mansión acompañada de Otoha, quien se ofreció a mostrarle las habitaciones para que no lo hiciera sola*

-Qué acostumbra a hacer Chikane-chan los fines de semana? (Preguntó Himeko confianzuda)

-La señorita normalmente descansa todo el día; a veces pasea por el jardín, también practica arquería en el campo de tiro personal suyo, otras tantas recientemente pasa por la oficina de Saeko-sama cuando está administrando las ganancias de la empresa Himemiya. También utiliza un poco de su tiempo para cabalgar con su amigo de confianza: Sungest (explicó Otoha claramente)

-Eh? Que holgazana es! Debería hacer algo de provecho para los demás y no solo para ella (dijo Himeko en tono de gracia)

-Acompañeme por favor, Kurusugawa-sama (se retiraba del lugar para mostrale algo a la rubia)

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Me sentiría mejor si lo haces... (le explicó con nerviosismo)

-Es por respeto que me refiero así, pero si es lo que desea entones lo haré (contesto serena)

-Lo harías solo porque yo lo deseo? No lo harías por voluntad propia? ("Posiblemente le esté dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto" pensó Himeko)

-No podría negarme a una petición de una amiga íntima de la señorita Himemiya-

-Mmm eres muy cercana a Chikane-chan, porqué?-

-Haría lo que fuera por ella, le debo mi vida y la de mi familia. Y eso lo hizo cuando aun tenía poca edad. Siempre he pensado desde ese momento que ella es alguien muy especial-

-Ehh? Qué pudo hacer ella para que pienses así? (Se atrevió a preguntar aunque en su corazón sabía perfectamente de que hablaba la criada)

-Hemos llegado Himeko-sama, compruebe por usted misma lo que dije (estaban detrás de una ventana, que daba vista a la lujosa sala para invitados)

-Ahí está Chikane-chan con una chica! Pero porqué me trajiste aquí? (Preguntó la rubia curiosa)

-Abra la ventana para que pueda escuchar Himeko-sama!-

-Espiar es de mala educación Otoha-san, lo sabes?-

-Claro que lo sé, pero no se puede evitar! (se sonrojó, le estaba diciendo demasiado sobre sus sentimientos)

-Esta bien (susurró Himeko) allá voy!-

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Chikane-sama, estaba preocupada porque la señora Saeko-sama me informó de su accidente, espero que se recupere totalmente! Mi abuela también le envía saludos y este regalo en agradecimiento por darnos un lugar donde vivir-

-No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor! Saluda a tu abuela de mi parte por favor y no te preocupes, sabes que nunca les pediría un regalo por ello, pero lo aceptaré gustosa. Es bueno verte, si deseas puedes quedarte para el desayuno-

-Ahh no tiene que preocuparse por eso, sería un abuso de mi parte-

-no te preocupes, soy yo quien te lo está ofreciendo!-

-Muchas gracias Chikane-sama pero debo marcharme, compermiso-

-Bien, entonces permite que el chófer te lleve-

-Muchas gracias Chikane-sama-

La rubia complacida miraba a la señorita; aunque le pareció que al volverse, la peliazul le regaló una fugaz mirada.

-Ohh así que ella ayudó a la chica? Chikane-chan es tan linda (estaba satisfecha de poder conocer ese lado de la señorita)

-Ahora lo entiende, ella ha ayudado a muchas personas con su amabilidad, no hace falta que trabaje todo el día (hablaba orgullosa Otoha)

-Bien! Muchas gracias por traerme aquí y también por acompañarme durante el recorrido en la mansión. Espero que podamos ser amigas! (Le habló la rubia con una sonrisa sincera, aún cuando sospechaba que la jefa de las criadas gustaba de su amada)

-Jeje eres una chica extraña. Yo también lo espero Himeko-sama (le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa radiante)

-Veo que has hecho una buena amistad por aquí Himeko! Aunque no pensé que Otoha-san también tenía la falta de educación de espiarme (hablaba la peliazul en broma)

-Mis disculpas Chikane-sama (reverenció a la señorita) no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo es solo que...-

-No te preocupes por eso, solo estaba bromeando. Himeko acompañame por favor-

-Esta bien Chikane-chan (se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a Otoha) Gracias por todo Otoha-san-

Caminaron hasta el establo, donde un caballo robusto descansaba. Al oír que la señorita se acercaba, comenzó a relinchar de alegría, sabía que cuando su jinete llegaba era para llevarlo a pasear por el campo.

-Hola Sungest, amigo mío (la peliazul se acercó hasta el corcel para acariciarlo con ternura) He traído a alguien especial, quiero que la conozcas. Ella es Himeko, creo que te llevarás bien con ella porque ambos son muy amables (su amigo relinchó feliz por aquel gesto)

-(La rubia encantada era expectante de aquella fabulosa escena) Qué le dices de mí Chikane-chan?-

-Ven Himeko, acércate a Sungest (le dijo Chikane con felicidad en su pecho, le gustaba el hecho de poder presentarle a su amigo la chica que ella amaba)

Himeko se acercó nerviosa, pero cuando pensó que el caballo le mordería la mano, éste muy alegre la acarició con su cabeza. Desde allí comenzaría una gran amistad entre ellos dos. En el pensamiento de la señorita, ambos eran muy parecidos, ya que siempre eran muy sinceros con ella.

-Ya viste Himeko? Sungest te aceptó como su amiga! Has hecho otra gran amistad por aquí-

-Jeje es muy lindo Chikane-chan (la rubia sonreía como niña, gesto que la peliazul adoraba)

-Quieres cabalgar junto a mí por el campo?-

-Estás segura de que podemos ir juntas?-

-Oye! Estás ofendiendo a Sungest en su nariz. El es muy fuerte así que no hay de que preocuparse-

-Ah... yo no lo decía por eso, pero creo que si es con Chikane-chan estoy bien!-

-Genial! Vamos allá-

La señorita tomó las riendas de su amigo y lo condujo hasta el campo donde el caballo corría libre, le dejó dar un par de vueltas y luego lo llamó. Se encargó de ensillarlo correctamente para evitar un accidente. Luego ayudó a Himeko a subirse, que lo logró después de incansables intentos. Tras ella una señorita rebosante de gozo, adentró sus brazos por la cintura de Himeko para tomar las riendas del corcel; así el cuerpo de la rubia se apegaba al suyo en una magnífica escena romántica. Para su desdicha, su madre burlista, pasaba por ahí cerca y no tardó un segundo en planear una broma para las doncellas.

-Fufu es mi momento de una pequeña bromita (decía Saeko satisfecha, aunque esperó un poco hasta que ellas dieran unas cuantas vueltas; así fue capaz de precidir aquella atmósfera entre las jóvenes, que disfrutaban de su amor en su forma más pura)

-Eres muy rápido Sungest, te felicito! (Le habló Himeko entusiasmada, a lo que el caballo contestó con una vuelta más rápida)

-Jeje veo que lo manejas muy bien Himeko, podrás llamarlo cuando desees y el vendrá por ti (aclaró la señorita)

-No creo que sea el único que se aparezca fiel cuando lo llames Himeko-chan, estoy segura que mi hija lo haría del mismo modo fufu (le habló su "suegra" bromista)

-MAMÁ! (se sonrojó) qué cosas le dices a Himeko! Deja de molestarnos por favor-

-Mmm me gustaría verlo "mamá" (dijo la rubia siguiendo la broma)

-PORQUÉ LA APOYAS A ELLA HIMEKO?-

-Fufu así se habla Himeko-chan!-

 **Himeko quiere, a toda costa, conquistar a la suegra también (pero solo para no tener inconvenientes) y Chikane: Es tan linda verdad? Siempre dando gala de su amabilidad. Feliz semana soldados, el informe para ésta semana dice así: Miércoles tenemos entrenamiento. Jueves tenemos día libre con especial de MxS. Viernes reunión del pelotón de los HimeYuristas para decidir el futuro de los especiales. Sin más por el momento, se despide el capitán Volg4!**


	27. El campo de los sueños cap 26

**Muy buen martes tengan todos! (Se me había olvidado que hoy es martes, pero jamás se me olvida darles capítulo nuevo) Espero sacarles por lo menos la sonrisa diaria :), enjoy it!**

El campo de los sueños

 **-PORQUÉ LA APOYAS A ELLA HIMEKO?-**

 **-Fufu así se habla Himeko-** **ch** **an!-**

-Ya no lo soporto más! Me voy (dijo la peliazul frustrada)

-Alguien espera en la sala por Himeko-chan, por eso vine a buscarlas-

-Eh? Me buscan a mí?-

-Imagino que se presentó no? (Habló Chikane protectora)

-Por supuesto! Una amiga... mmm cómo era? Ah sí... Saotome-san-

-Mako-chan? Cómo llegó hasta aquí? Voy de inmediato, compermiso-

Se alejó corriendo, mientras Chikane era expectante de cómo era dejada atrás por una "amiga"

-Mira que entusiasmo! Debe ser una gran amiga (habló Saeko sarcástica, en un intento de provocar a su hija)

-Ni siquiera se despidió de Sungest! Lo siento amigo, estoy segura de que se disculpará después contigo-

La rubia llegó tan pronto como pudo y al ver a su amiga se sorprendió de que fuera verdad.

-Mako-chan qué haces aquí?-

-Que grosera Himeko! Estoy aquí por ti. No volviste a casa y me preocupé, pero luego pensé: "Si Himeko estuviera en peligro, Miya-sama ya me lo hubiera dicho". Así llegué a la conclusión que de seguro estaría contigo jeje-

-Mako-chaaaan! (Su rostro estaba completamente rojo) Estoy bien! A ti cómo te va?-

-Mmm pues bien, el club me tiene a tiempo completo pero estoy bien. Bueno, ya he confirmado tu seguridad así que creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Al menos una llamada no te costaría mucho sabes?-

-Ugh... Lo siento Mako-chan, estuve ocupada!-

-Ehh? Así le dices ahora al noviazgo? Ocupación? Vaya que eres mala Hi-me-ko (dijo con tono juguetón) bien, es hora de que me vaya, hasta pronto Himeko. No me olvides por favor! Recuerda que aun no aprendo a cocinar-

-Jeje volveré el lunes Mako-chan, no te preocupes!-

Makoto salió tranquila de la mansión y se dirigió a la casa de Azuko, donde escuchó algo perturbador.

La señorita se adentró hasta la sala para hablar con Saotome pero no la llegó a ver.

-Himeko? Dónde está Makoto-san? (Recostó su cuerpo sobre la pared)

-Ya se fue! Solo estaba preocupada por mí-

-Mmm ya veo... Y Sungest le manda saludos también (hablaba tentando a Himeko a disculparse)

-Ahhh... Sungest! Tengo que disculparme con el, pero ya es tarde no?-

-Está dando una vuelta junto a mamá!-

-Me acompañas Chikane-chan? (Hizo un pequeño puchero, aunque no estaba segura de que le funcionaría)

-Mmm no me puedo negar, no es así?-

-Exacto, vamos!-

~Habitación de Azuko~

-Bien, gracias por ayudarme a enterrar los cuerpos Azu-nii-san, hubiera sido difícil hacerlo solo-.

-Esta bien, pero que sea la última vez por favor!-

-Jajaja deja de llorar-

-No es llorar, pero sabes que soy nervioso-

-Cierto, siempre has sido así. (Empezo a planear) Voy a secuestrar a Kurusugawa-san, Azu-nii-san estás conmigo?-

-Claro que no! Deberías dejarlas en paz Nii-san, podrías lastimarla en el intento-

-Así que me estás traicionando? Te mataré si no me ayudas y lo sabes y también a esa estúpida de tu novia-

-Detente Nii-san, solo te causarás problemas, porqué no lo haces como todos los hombres? Enamorando a la chica que quieren!-

-Porque está enamorada de esa maldita Himemiya! No lo entiendes estúpido!-

-No te apoyo Nii-san... Ese es un mal plan, yo no quiero pasar mi vida en prisión-

-Ahh si? Entonces cuida a tu chica! Si no logro matarla junto contigo, la violaré frente a ti-

~Mansión Himemiya~

Himeko estaba preparando la cena junto a Saeko, quien había notado que la rubia era muy hábil para cocinar. Mientras Richard conversaba con su hija en la sala.

-Mira hija, he notado que te llevas extrañamente bien con Himeko-san, entiendo que sean amigas, pero creo que se ha vuelto algo "más" por decir de alguna manera. Puedo saber porqué?-

-(Chikane tragó grueso y su cara estaba pálida) Pues... ella, digo... yo... Ahhh es que...-

-Jojo... (Su padre reía a carcajadas) nunca imaginé ver a mi Himemiya en tal aprieto... No será que estás enamorada de ella verdad?-

-E... ena... morada (se sonrojó como respuesta)

-Es por eso que rechazaste a Ogami. Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar seriamente con esa chica entonces-

-(Chikane temía lo peor... hasta sudaba frío!) no tienes que hacerlo padre-

-Claro que lo haré hija, es necesario-

La peliazul iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por Himeko y su madre, quienes traían la comida; seguidas por Otoha quien preparó la mesa para servir.

-Mmm (olfatea) esto huele sabroso! Veo que tienes talento Himeko-san, espero que cuando se case no pierda el toque jaja (bromeaba Richard, mientras observaba a su hija incómoda)

-Eso espero Richard-sama, quisiera poder deleitar a mi pareja con deliciosa comida (dijo la rubia con una extraña sonrisa)

-Así se habla Himeko-san, es lo mejor para calmar a la bestia interior que tiene mi hija por apetito (bromeaba Richard)

Chikane estaba hundida en su vergüenza, mientras Saeko, perceptiva como siempre era capaz de entender la intención de su esposo.

-Estoy segura de eso cariño, Himeko-chan es una chica muy capaz... Verdad princesa? (Su mamá se unió a la broma de su esposo)

Chikane miraba de reojo a la pequeña, que ni siquiera le volteaba a ver pero era consciente de que sobre ella estaban los ojos de su amada, tratando quizá de darle alguna señal, pero había notado que era imposible burlar a Saeko y prefirió ignorarla. La peliazul resignada y un poco desilusionada solo le daba vueltas a la conversación que tendrían su padre y su amada.

-Bien, muchas gracias a ambas por la exquisita cena! Tengo cosas que hacer pero... (Chikane miraba a su padre como intentando evitar aquello) Hija, ayuda a tu madre a lavar los platos. Otoha te encargo la mesa (ordenaba el señor)

-Si señor, de inmediato (contestó Otoha)

-Himeko-san, necesito que pases a mi oficina por favor-

-Ehh... de acuerdo (Himeko pensó que algo malo sucedía)

La rubia siguió al padre de Chikane, que caminaba lentamente intentando probar la paciencia de la joven además de que durante el recorrido iba pensando la conversación con la pequeña.

-Bien, hemos llegado. No tienes que cerrar la puerta, será algo rápido-

Himeko tragó grueso mientras que el señor disfrutaba la situación.

-Bueno, solo tengo que discutirle sobre 3 asuntos importantes, tome asiento por favor!-

-Es... esta bien, compermiso-

-El primer asunto del que quiero hablarle es sobre su futuro; sé de antemano que es un tema importante pero me gustaría saber que desea hacer con su mañana Himeko-san?-

-EH? Mi futuro... Bien, la verdad es que antes quería viajar por el mundo fotografiando cosas hermosas y bellos paisajes, pero ahora quiero casarme... Por supuesto también quisiera poder viajar pero pienso que ese deseo puede esperar (habló nerviosa Himeko)

-Casarse? Puede que sea una buena decisión, puede que no... Bueno el segundo tema es sobre su familia, disculpe si es descortés de mi parte pero quisiera saber acerca de sus padres o familiares cercanos-

-Oh.. bien, mis padres... Ellos fueron asesinados cuando yo era pequeña... escuché, después de un buen tiempo, sobre el informe policial del caso de mis padres. Ellos estaban de camino a casa en el auto y una motocicleta con dos pasajeros mantenía la velocidad a su lado, dispararon si piedad con una ametralladora a mis padres; al parecer se confundieron de automóvil y cuando lo notaron se dieron a la fuga (los ojos querían llorarle pero se mantuvo fuerte)

-Mmm ya veo, esta información la conoce mi hija?-

-No señor, Chikane no sabe nada de esto-

-Bueno, tendrás tus razones y las respeto, así que disculpame por tocar un tema tan delicado-

-Esta bien, al fin y al cabo pasó hace ya mucho tiempo-

-Oh bueno, aun así debe ser difícil para ti hablarlo. Bueno, mi última petición sería que me digas de la manera más sincera posible... (el ambiente se tensó de inmediato con aquellas sofocantes palabras cargadas de intriga)

-Si señor? (tenía el pulso acelerado y unas gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su frente)

 **Bueno hasta aquí el pedacito de hoy. No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy sudando frío (que situación la de Hime-chan; qué la fuerza te acompañe soldado yuri) Tengo la agenda para miércoles llena (de trabajo T.T) así que el próximo especial no está fijo para jueves, pero lo voy a intentar. Gracias por todo soldados! Su comandante y capitán Volg4. Hasta la próxima!**


	28. El campo de los sueños cap 27

**De nuevo, fieles un martes más, que por cierto está más divertido que los anteriores, por que siempre es un buen día para sonreír. Espero que hayan tenido un inicio de semana bien bonito, les deseo una excelente semana.**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Si señor? (tenía el pulso acelerado y unas gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su frente)**

-Himeko-san... ¿Qué siente usted por mi hija? (Al parecer sospechaba la respuesta pero fue confirmada con el rostro de Himeko, sonrojado e incómodo, tal vez con un poquito de felicidad y hasta una ligera ternura)

-Yo... le pido perdón señor Himemiya, pero yo amo a su hija... Y lo hago de una manera que no me explico y que no he logrado entender-

-Mmm usted ama a mi hija? Y desea casarse... imagino que con ella o no?-

-Ah pues... creo que eso estaría bien pero... ella por alguna razón no me entiende-

-Jajaja... Vas a tener que disculparla, Chikane es muy distraída, de hecho ni ella sabe lo que siente, pero veo que tu si y eso me reconforta, tienes una decisión firme y sé que ella también pero solo cuando sabe a qué se enfrenta. Entiendo entonces que ella también te ama así que... Te pido que cuides bien de ella por favor-

-Eso... que significa? (Himeko no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon)

-Significa que les doy mi bendición, mi aprobación y mi apoyo. Eso si, recuerda que es mi única hija y la amo demasiado, por favor no le lastimes aún cuando no entiendas su actitud-

-Muchas gracias señor Himem... (La interrumpió el señor)

-Soy papá para ti ahora, puedes llamarme así Himeko-san-

-Si, papá! (Comenzó a llorar, el poder llamar a alguien papá y que le aceptara de tal manera, era sencillamente maravilloso)

-Por favor no llores Himeko-san, pensarán que te he dicho cosas desagradables-

La pequeña rubia salió de allí con la felicidad en las manos, solo le faltaba asegurarse de que Chikane estaba enamorada de ella.

-Himeko (susurró la peliazul desde una esquina) Himekooo (volvió a susurrar)

-EH? Chikane-chan? Qué haces aquí? (sin darse cuenta también estaba susurrando)

-Vine por ti pequeña! Acércarte! (le susurró su amada con cariño)

-Porque tan sospechosa Chikane-chan? (Susurraba mientras se acarcaba a la señorita)

-Por esto! (La jaló de la cintura y le besó de improvisto; un beso desesperado, que inconscientemente le daba a entender a la rubia que la señorita necesitaba de algo)

-(la rubia cortó el beso suavemente) Qué tienes Chikane-chan? (le preguntó mientras su mano reposaba en la mejilla de la peliazul y sus ojos le cobijaban el estrepitoso corazón que palpitaba como loco)

-Se me quema el corazón Himeko, está latiendo desesperadamente. Detenlo Himeko, o sino se me saldrá del pecho! (suplicaba Chikane)

-Qué sucede Chikane-chan? Estás muy pálida... Por favor dime qué te pasa! (su voz sonaba angustiada, y sin saber porqué comenzó a sentir una pequeña molestia en el pecho)

-Himeko... por favor... tienes... que detenerlo (la señorita tomó la mano de Himeko y la llevó hasta su pecho, donde su corazón parecía una máquina sin aceite, que al moverse lo hace con dificultad y dañando todo lo que tiene a su paso, tanto que parecía que rasgaría su piel)

-Por los dioses Chikane-chan! (comenzó a llorar) Dime cómo puedo detenerlo?-

-No... lo sé... (cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, y en la cabeza sentía una fuerte molestia)

-No puede ser... Chikane-chan... no te mueras por favor! (Se le vino un pensamiento a la mente muy extraño pero que no dudo en seguir paso a paso) espero que esto funcione-

Le desabrochó la blusa a la señorita y allí deleitó su vista con aquella piel, tan suave y blanca, que se asomaba por todas las grietas que le permitió la blusa. Después acercó sus labios hasta el espacio donde estaba el atrofiado corazón y lo besó después de susurrar unas palabras imperceptibles hasta para la señorita; una luz dorada resplandeció en su pecho y sus labios ardían pero eso no le importó pues se enteró de que el corazón de Chikane latía normalmente, subió su mirada hasta la cara de la peliazul que le miraba entre nostálgica y extrañada.

-Himeko? Qué hiciste?-

-No lo sé... pero te sientes mejor ahora? (preguntó nerviosa de que le respondiera con un "no")

-Me siento como nueva... muchas gracias Himeko! (atrapó el rostro de Himeko en sus manos y lo atrajo hasta el suyo, y le besó como si tuvieran años de no mirarse)

-Gracias a Dios estás bien (abrazó el cuerpo de la señorita)

-Gracias a ti pequeña!-

-Oigan mujercillas! Este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para andar haciendo cosas pervertidas! Vayan a dormir (la voz de Saeko les espantó sobremanera aunque no tenía mala intención)

-Mamá! (Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo)

-Fufu qué pasa mis niñas?-

-Nada, creo que iremos a dormir ahora (dijo Chikane sonrojada)

-Eso sería lo mejor, buenas noches (les regaló a ambas un tierno beso en la frente, pero cuando lo hacía con Himeko tomó un pequeño mechón de cabello entre su mano y lo deslizó suave por ella) Eres increíble Himeko-chan! (dicho esto se volvió velozmente y se desapareció de la vista de ambas)

-Eso porqué fue?-

-No lo sé pero no importa, vamos a dormir Himeko-

-Tienes razón, vamos-

La peliazul tomada de la mano con la rubia le llevaba hasta su cuarto, emocionada y extrañada al mismo tiempo. Al contrario de Himeko que tenía la garganta hecha un puño, no sabía que le había pasado a su amada y no pudo escuchar ese "te amo" que le cambiaría la noche pero meditó en las palabras del señor Richard y siguió su camino.

-Estamos aquí, pero iré a tomar mi baño de siempre... Me acompañarías? (Habló Chikane rompiendo el silencio)

-No tengo ganas, me quedaré aquí y te esperaré pero... Gracias por el ofrecimiento (respondió Himeko suavemente)

-Oh... bueno... no tardaré mucho entonces... ya vuelvo (no sabía que pensar, solo sentía miedo)

La rubia se asomó por el balcón de la lujosa habitación y se quedó en silencio un largo rato, sin estar consciente del porqué habló a la luna.

-Por favor dale fuerzas a mi amada, no la lleves a tu lado todavía... Por favor te lo pido señorita Luna, ayúdame a mantenerme firme ante ella y a no rendirme porque no sé que siente ella por mí... enseñame a enamorarla de mí porque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo-

Y en ese instante como si la luna le respondiera, una estrella fugaz alumbró el cielo que la rubia admiraba.

-Qué será lo que le pasa a Himeko (suspiró) será que no me ama porque soy débil? Joder! Si es así tengo que hacerme más fuerte... pero cómo?-

Salió del baño y se cambió rápidamente para no hacer esperar a Himeko. Entró a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido; la rubia no le escuchó llegar y siguió en sus asuntos. Desde atrás, la señorita la admiraba fascinada, estaba acercándose para hacer notar su presencia pero Himeko habló para sí, lo que canceló todo movimiento de la peliazul.

-No quiero rendirme porque es muy hermosa, sabes? Pero parece que somos demasiado distintas y eso me tiene insegura... (suspiró y en ese momento sintió la presencia de Chikane) Chikane-chan espiar es de mala educación recuerdas?

-EH? (se sorprendió) cómo supiste que estaba detrás tuyo?-

-Porqué? Pues porque presiento tu compañía-

-Himeko... (estaba encantada de escuchar aquello) veo que te gusta la vista que ofrece el balcón...-

-Me encanta, sería genial tenerla todos los días-

-Jaja lo sé, yo también la disfruto a diario, y como tú, también vengo a hablarle a la luna...-

-(se sonrojó) Oh... oye! Qué maleducada!-

-Jajaja estás diciendo que mis padres son malos educándome?-

-No, pero elegiste la vía equivocada-

-Mejor vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde-

-Tienes razón-

Como la anterior noche, la pequeña durmió abrazada por la señorita, que encantada se ofrecía. La noche pasó por la tierra como un suspiro, rápida pero a su vez disfrutada.

Mientras en otra habitación Otoha no podía dormir, así que encendió la televisión para mirar un programa nocturno.

-Claro que si, esta es una alerta general para los habitantes de Maho...-

Cambió de canal para buscar el programa pero en su cerebro se repetía: "Alerta general" y no pudo evitar cambiar de nuevo.

-Como decía hace unos minutos el jefe de la policía local, la cantidad de personas desaparecidas aumentó significativamente este año, se sugiere a los habitantes de la zona permanecer en sus hogares y no salir a altas horas de la noche, ya que la hora aproximada de las desapariciones es a media noche. Y en otras noticias la distinguida empresa "Luxios" está preparando una exposición para el nombramiento de su nuevo presidente...

Nuevamente apagó la televisión, solo que ahora se encontraba en pánico, tenía que informar a la familia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que sabía que la señorita a veces llegaba tarde a casa.

~Habitación de Souma, Domingo~

Toc toc (sonó la puerta, al otro lado su hermano)

-Nii-san, alguien ha venido a buscarte pero no tengo idea de quien es, será mejor que vayas de inmediato-

-Voooooy (dijo Souma perezoso)

Se puso una camisa azul y un jeans y salió para comprobar la visita. Al llegar a la sala su mente no comprendía que hacía aquella hermosa mujer ahí, pero aliada segura y además importante para su plan, si astuto la adjuntaba a su juego.

-Señorita (dijo sorprendido) Es un placer tenerla por acá!-

-Souma! (habló la joven) Cómo has estado? (preguntó con extraña intención)

-Si te soy sincero... tengo problemas. Pero no es algo importante... no ahora que está usted acá (una extraña atmósfera llenaba la sala de esquina a esquina)

-Problemas? Yo también tengo unos recientemente... Será que podemos ayudarnos como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Nada me haría mas feliz que poder ayudar a tan distinguida señorita, además de que conozco a la perfección su excelente manera de resolver los míos...-

-No me alagues tanto, si hablamos de eficacia, Ogami Souma es el indicado-

-Me honra!... Y bien, qué es lo que le preocupa señorita Mikane Risa-san?-

 **Richard-san aceptó a Himeko y Chikane está insegura. Souma y Risa se conocen y están tramando algo. Además Otoha tuvo protagonismo! Definitivamente el capítulo ha estado fuera de todo. Nos reuniremos la próxima semana soldados; y recuerden entrenar!**


	29. El campo de los sueños cap 28

**Sé de antemano que están esperando la 2° parte del MxS, pero el tiempo me ha ganado, desafortunadamente ya saben que la vida del comandante (proclamado capitán) está muy ocupada con la guerra :'( Perdonen...**

 **Junkuyuri: Olvidé por completo el mensaje, excepto el hecho de que necesito un capítulo nuevo de tu historia (me riñen las ganas, pero toma tu tiempo) Además quería saludarte!**

 **Chat'de Lune: Definitivamente es una palabra decisiva, pero creo que nos toca sufrir en los próximos capítulos. Saludos inmortales!**

El campo de los sueños

~Mansión Himemiya~

Era medio día y la señorita estaba feliz de poder despertar junto a la fragancia de los cabellos de Himeko, era como si estuviera soñando. Pensó en despertarla con un beso pero se arrepintió por la vergüenza y prefirió verla dormir.

-Eres tan hermosa Himeko, desearía poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana, eso sería maravilloso, y poder decirte cuánto quiero compartir contigo mis días (decía completamente enamorada, pero lo que no sabía era que la rubia estaba despierta y escuchó todo)

-Esa sería una excelente idea Chi-ka-ne-chan (soltó con una sonrisa juguetona)

-Ehhhh? Hi...meko... escuchaste todo? (Tenía el rostro como manzana, rojo hasta las orejas)

-Si y quería preguntarte qué significa eso?-

-Yo... es... lo que pasa es que yo... (no le salían las palabras)

"Una Himemiya se ha quedado sin palabras? Vamos Chikane! Tienes que ser valiente y decirle lo que sientes o te quedarás sola" (habló su consciencia sorprendiéndole)

"Tienes razón pero... si me rechaza?" (se contestó decepcionada)

"Lentaaaaaa! Cómo preguntas eso si estás viendo esa sonrisa al igual que yo?"

"Ugh cierto!"

-Tú que Chikane-chan? (otra vez temía los sentimientos de la peliazul)

-Himeko yo te... (y en ese momento la puerta sonó insistente)

-Señorita Himemiya-sama! Tiene visitas esperando por usted en la sala, despierte por favor-

-No puedes negarte Chikane-chan? (Himeko se desilusionó pues otra vez no pudo escuchar lo que quería decirle la señorita)

-Es que me estoy preguntando quien es, hoy domingo?-

-Tienes visitas frecuentes los domingos?-

-Ah... dijo visitas no es así? (Se levantó de la cama de inmediato y sin recato se desnudó frente a Himeko, que sonrojada disfrutaba de la vista)

-Creo que si... Porqué?-

-Vamos Himeko, alístate! Bajaremos juntas a recibirlas-

-Yo también? Porqué Chikane-chan?-

-Quiero presentarte a las visitas! Estoy segura de que se llevarán bien... Rápido!-

Himeko le hizo caso omiso a la peliazul. Mientras se desvestía pudo sentir la mirada de Chikane sobre ella, gesto que estaba gustándole mucho. La señorita al ver que había terminado, la jaló del brazo y le arrastró junto a ella rumbo a la sala.

-Chikane-sama (dijeron tres dulces vocesitas juntas)

-Hola pequeñas! Disculpen la tardanza (les respondió Chikane emocionada)

-No hay problema, disculpe si Interrumpimos su descanso (habló una niña, que a la vista era la mayor)

-Para nada, cómo estan hoy? (La señorita tomó en sus brazos a la más pequeña, que fuertemente se aferraba a su cuello con dulzura)

-Hemos estado muy bien, aunque mamá está un poquito en... (Estaba hablando la pequeña del medio, cuando la mayor le silenció con sus manitas)

-Mamá está enferma? Vamos a decirle a Doctor-san que vaya a revisarla, les parece?-

-Yay (gritaron las dos chicas emocionadas) Doctor-san es muy bueno revisando a mamá y siempre le da las medicinas adecuadas!-

-Yay! Mamá se ponda mejo veda? (le habló la más pequeña, que se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Chikane)

La rubia miraba aquella escena enamorada, se sentía como si Chikane fuera el padre de las pequeñas y ella la mamá.

"La mamá? En que estás pensando Himeko" (se habló sonrojada)

"Solo reproduzco tus sentimientos de amor, jeje" (le respondió su consciencia)

-Claro que sí! Bueno que les parece si vamos a jugar? (Brincaron las tres de emoción)

-Genial! Hoy sí que le voy a ganar al equipo de Chikane-sama!-

-Pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial, ella es Himeko-

-Ehhh? (Las tres pequeñas miraron detrás de Chikane a una hermosa rubia de ojos color amatista, que extrañamente pintaba el momento con su luz)

-Ho... hola! (Dijo Himeko nerviosa)

-Ohhh (gritaron las tres con sorpresa) Himeko-sama!-

Las mayores se acercaron a saludarla confiadas.

-Eres amiga de Chikane-sama? Vas a jugar con nosotras? (Le decía la mayor)

-Entonces te unirás a mi equipo, para ganarle a Chikane-sama! (Le habló la del medio)

Mientras la más pequeña se acercó tímida, pero miraba a Himeko embobada.

-Himeko-chan es muy hemosa! Queles sel mi novia?-

-Ehh (la rubia estaba sorprendida) no puedo ser tu novia pequeña! (Le dijo Himeko aludiendo a su edad, pero la niña le entendió otra cosa...)

-Ahh ya veo! Himeko-chan es novia de Chikane-sama, pol eso no puede sel mi novia-

La rubia quedó estática ante aquellas palabras, aparte del sonrojo evidente que se mostraba en su rostro. La niña corrió junto a Chikane, que graciosa y esperanzada miraba la reacción de la rubia.

-Chikane-sama?-

-Qué pasa pequeña?-

-Tienes una novia muy hemosa... tienes que cuidala mucho Ok?-

-Ahh... si... tienes razón! La cuidaré bien... (Ahora era la rubia quien miraba divertida a Chikane, que nuevamente parecía tomate) de qué te ríes Himeko!?-

-Jeje no lo sé, de ti... de mí (le dedicó una mirada de amor, que la peliazul disfrutó sobremanera)

-Bueno niñas, vamos a jugar!-

-Bien!-

Después de jugar un largo rato, donde el equipo de Chikane perdió porque Himeko era muy buena jugando, se despidieron de las pequeñas y se fueron a dar un paseo.

Mientras ellas se dirigían al jardín, los padres de Chikane las observaban desde la ventana complacidos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que sepan la verdad cariño, qué piensas? (le habló Saeko a Richard)

-Tienes razón, ya es el momento-

-Pero lo haremos después de cenar, quiero relajarme hoy-

Las chicas habían llegado al banquito del jardín; lugar que le traía a la memoria un recuerdo amargo a Himeko.

-Himeko, yo necesito decirte algo, estamos solas ahora y aunque venga alguien a buscarnos le diremos que no (Chikane sudaba frío)

-Esta bien, eso sería estupendo... pero qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? (la pequeña temblaba)

-Yo... (la miró a los ojos) ...te quiero Himeko (lo soltó de pronto como si fueran sus últimas palabras; su corazón latía desbocado y en su rostro la sangre quedaba estancada, solo para darle a conocer a la rubia que sus palabras eran sinceras)

-Chikane-chan... (Era maravilloso escucharlo de sus labios, su alma se elevó en un éxtasis, donde no sabía que sentir, incluso pensó estar muerta, pero un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo le indicaba que seguía viva) yo... también te quiero (disfrutó cada segundo que duro decir aquellas palabras)

En ese momento la señorita rogó a los dioses que no fuera un sueño. La brisa fresca le daba la sensación que necesitaba para comprobar que vivía aquel momento, y podía decir con plena certeza que aquella parte que estaba muerta en ella volvió a nacer y a crecer en ese mismo instante. Se arrodilló frente a la rubia, que estaba sentada en el banco.

-Himeko... no sé si las palabras tengan algún efecto en este instante, pero yo no sé cuidar de mí, no puedo prometer que cuidaré correctamente de ti y eso me hace odiarme... Y si tu (fue silenciada por los deditos de Himeko que reposaban en sus labios)

-Chikane-chan eres tan tonta! No te estoy pidiendo nada sabes? Solo dejemos que este momento se atesore en nuestros corazones-

-Tienes razón Himeko... Nuestros recuerdos guardarán el cariño y cuidarán de nosotras cada día que pase (tomó en sus manos el rostro de Himeko y al encontrar sus labios, les besó con todo su amor; sintió un ardor en el pecho pero como si la rubia lo hubiera sentido también, posó su mano en aquel lugar y el dolor se detuvo)

-Cof Cof (hizo notar su presencia) Disculpen la interrupción señoritas, tengo un mensaje importante para Himemiya-sama (interrumpió Otoha sonrojada e incómoda)

-Ya veo, cual es? (La señorita habló irritada, no quería ser interrumpida cuando estaba con la rubia)

-Mis disculpas, alguien ha venido a buscar a la señorita, la visita no es bien recibida así que Saeko-sama está con ella-

-EH? Una visita no deseada? Quién es, Otoha-san?-

-No sé su nombre, disculpe señorita-

-Himeko, acompáñame por favor!-

-Esta bien Chikane-chan, iré contigo-

Las jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de invitados, pero antes de que la señorita abriera la puerta le habló entre susurros a Himeko.

-Himeko, promete por favor que no importa quien esté allí sentado, no vas a recriminarme nada, bien?-

-Porqué dices eso Chikane-chan? (habló Himeko intrigada)

-Porque la lista de visitas no deseadas en la casa Himemiya es muy corta (Chikane temía lo peor)

Abrió la puerta y caminó de la manera más refinada posible hasta donde se encontraba su madre; tomó la mano de la rubia para que la siguiera y cuando divisó a la persona en el sofá sintió como si su cabeza diera vueltas, un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal y por inercia se aferró a la mano de Himeko, quien notó al instante que algo no andaba bien.

-No puede ser! (dijo una voz femenina) Has crecido bastante para llevar a alguien de tu mano... Ajá! Y sin quitarle crédito a tu distinguida belleza, el Himemiya te ayudó bastante-

Himeko quedó estática en ese mismo instante, cómo era posible que aquella mujer pudiera causar aquella sensación en su amada peliazul.

-Qué haces aqui? (preguntó Chikane irritada)

-Que pregunta más ruda! Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que vivieras con alguien a parte de tus padres, ahh y las criadas por supuesto! (le sonrió a Himeko de manera sincera, lo que era extraño pues no encajaba con su tono de voz y la manera en que miraba a Chikane) Kurusugawa Himeko-san, me alegra verte de nuevo!-

-Risa-san! Qué haces aquí?-

-Himeko, la conoces? (preguntó la señorita descolocada)

-Si, ella es la talentosa vicepresidenta de la empresa donde trabajo-

-No tienes porqué alagarme así! Si mencionamos a personas con talento, esa eres tú-

-Muchas gracias Risa-san, espero que te encuentres bien-

-Gracias, yo espero lo mismo para ti-

-Mikane Risa-san, le pido por favor que vaya al punto del asunto, tengo cosas que atender y sé de antemano que usted también (habló Saeko molesta)

-Mmm veo que mi visita no es bien recibida, bueno iré al punto entonces. Himemiya Chikane... he venido a pedirle a tu padre tu mano-

 **No sé que decir, solo que nos toca preparar pañuelitos para las lágrimas; y para los que estén como yo: un abrigo, un chocolate caliente y una cobija. Merry Christmas my dear friends! Nos encontraremos en el próximo capítulo, o en la esquina del llanto...**


	30. El campo de los sueños cap 29

**Saludos friolentos a todos y un beso congelado. Saben, creo que e capítulos más termina esta historia. Cómo estoy muy feliz les traje un capítulo un poquito más extenso y menos tenso jeje. Pero nada de bajar la guardia soldados, lo duro está por comenzar, al mismo tiempo que se acabará rápido...**

El campo de los sueños

 **-Mmm veo que mi visita no es bien recibida, bueno iré al punto entonces. Himemiya Chikane... he venido a pedirle a tu padre tu mano-**

Himeko cerró sus ojos por unos instantes solo para entender la información que se suscitaba en aquella lujosa sala. La señorita miró a su amada rubia, y cuando le halló en aquel estado pensó que su amor estaba en juego. Saeko parecía tranquila por alguna extraña razón, pero en un momento dado apretó su quijada en gesto de impotencia hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se deslumbró en su rostro.

-Es imposible señorita Risa-san (habló Saeko tranquila mientras Chikane le observaba helada)

-¿Cómo que es imposible? ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tus palabras Saeko-sama?-

-Mi esposo no está en casa ahora, tendrás que venir en otro momento-

-Ya veo, no puedo negar que me decepciona pero confió en tu palabra, entonces compermiso (se movió velozmente hasta donde se encontraba la señorita y le dejó un beso en la mejilla; Himeko logró captar aquel gesto que duró segundos porque tenía un ojo medio abierto) Himeko-san, hasta pronto... puedes pasar por mi casa cuando gustes! (le guiñó un ojo)

-Muchas gracias Risa-san, lo haré... algún día (aquellas palabras estaban hiriendo a la peliazul, que de tanta sorpresa se puso pálida y el corazón le indicó su fatídico estado)

-Ohh Himemiya Chikane, ¿sigues siendo tan débil del corazón? (habló Risa sarcásticamente)

-Chikane-chan ¿qué te sucede? (le preguntó Himeko a la señorita)

-No te preocupes Himeko-san, le ayudaré (la rubia le miró con asombro seguida de Saeko que parecía impotente a la situación. Risa se acercó hasta Chikane, la besó en los labios, luego se levantó y desapareció. El corazón de la señorita latía normalmente; al subir su vista se cruzó con la mirada de Himeko que parecía devastada, indefensa y humillada)

-Himeko... yo... (su madre le tocó el hombro, gesto para que guardara silencio)

-Himeko-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a descansar? (habló Saeko sutilmente)

-Estoy bien mamá (dijo Himeko con los ojos cerrados) si me disculpan-

-Ve tranquila (la voz de Saeko era reconfortante pero no para su hija quien le miraba con ganas de llorar y de detener a la rubia; pero era tarde, ya había salido de la habitación)

-Mamá... ¿porqué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Porqué con Himeko que es la chica a la que amo con mi alma? ¿Porqué ahora que estábamos bien? (Su madre le abrazó con dulzura, mientras la señorita se acuñaba en su pecho derrotada)

-Lo siento pequeña, es necesario que Himeko-chan recuerde todo...-

-¿Todo? ¿Qué tiene que recordar Himeko, madre? ¿Qué sabes de ella? (Preguntó exaltada mientras se alejaba de su madre)

-Tú también debes recordar mi niña... pero solo pueden hacerlo juntas-

-¡No me salgas con esas mamá! ¡Dime lo que sabes de Himeko ahora! (gritó desesperada)

-No puedo hacerlo princesa... aunque me lo pidas de rodillas... ¡No puedo! Así que por favor no me insistas más. Deja sola a Himeko-chan, es preciso que descanse. Además, tienes que pensar qué harás cuando venga Risa-san, te ayudé a evitarla esta vez, otra oportunidad no creo que tengamos; así que tienes trabajo por hoy... bueno, me voy-

-Himeko... lo siento, otra vez te fallé. (llevó su mano hasta su pecho, allí donde reposaba su indefenso corazón) Maldito seas! ¿Porqué eres tan cobarde cuando algo sucede?... Necesito que seas fuerte cuando estés frente a Himeko o ella dejará de amarme-

Se quedó sentada allí para meditar en la manera de quitarse a la señorita Mikane y también en cómo explicar lo sucedido a Himeko. A pesar de que las palabras de su madre estaban revoloteando en su cabeza, no lograba entender cómo era posible que sus recuerdos volvieran cuando estaba junto a la rubia.

El cielo estaba envuelto por una tela negra, y las estrellas salieron junto a la luna para alumbrar a los mortales. Desde el balcón de la habitación de la señorita, Himeko estaba meditando lo sucedido durante el día. Era inevitable para ella cambiar fácilmente de humor según las acciones de Chikane, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que cambiar pues el señor Richard le había mencionado la terrible actitud de su hija.

-Señorita Luna, ¿puede escucharme un rato? Yo solo quiero entender que pasa por la mente de mi amada... que sucede con su corazón... ¿cuál es el deseo de sus ojos? No le comprendo en absoluto. Si dice que me ama, ¿porqué actúa como si no fuera así? Escondiéndome cosas importantes (Lágrimas recorrían sus bellas mejillas mientras la luna se ocultaba tras una nube) ¿Porqué se esconde señorita? Acompáñeme solo un poco más... no me deje, como lo hacen todos en mi vida... (se le quebraba la voz por el llanto)

-Yo no te dejaré Himeko (de pronto sonó la voz de la señorita, decidida y valiente, a pesar de haber escuchado todo lo que Himeko pensaba de ella. Sintió dolor en su pecho por la soledad que invadía a su rubia favorita y por el hecho de que pensaba que ella le abandonaría también, pero sintió un pequeño trago de felicidad al escuchar de la boca de la pequeña que ella era su amada)

-Chikane-chan? (estaba sorprendida así que con sus finas manos intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas) ¿Qué haces acá espiando nuevamente mis charlas?-

-Lo siento Himeko, perdona si no te aviso pero eres tan hermosa que solo puedo mirarte en silencio. Himeko... pequeña mía... sol de mis días, ¡no te dejaré! (nuevamente repitió aquellas palabras mientras disfrutaba del sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia)

-Yo... no lo sé (dijo insegura pero feliz)

-No te dejaré... Lo prometo. Aunque tenga que morir por esa promesa, no me alejaré de tu lado (la valentía se hacía presente con cada palabra)

-Si te mueres entonces romperás la promesa (dijo Himeko irónicamente pero en tono de broma)

-¡Entonces no dejes que muera! (habló la señorita encantada) ¡Quédate a mi lado para siempre, sé el aire que respiro!-

-Chi...ka...ne-chan... yo... ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo toda la vida? ¿Me soportarás todos los días cuando me enoje, cuando llore o grite? ¿Qué harás cuando te diga que quiero formar una familia o cuando quiera viajar por el mundo? ¿Qué dirás cuando te diga que quiero casarme? ¿Cuándo esté gorda por comer dulces me amarás igualmente? ¿Qué harás cuando te pida que no mires a nadie más que a mí? Cuando te pida una promesa para que no dejes de amarme ¿la aceptarás y cumplirás? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado toda la vida? ¿Entiendes acaso lo que estás diciendo Chikane-chan? (Estaba exaltada, había gritado cada pregunta con la voz quebrada y nuevamente con el rostro lloroso)

La peliazul corrió hasta el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia. La abrazó y susurró en su oído: -Mi sol, haré lo que me pidas, seré tuya para siempre y esclava de tu amor, a cambio solo pediré el tuyo-

Himeko subió su mirada para encontrarse con el abismo del mar en aquellos ojos, que adoraba cuando la miraban con tanto amor; besó a Chikane y le susurró en sus labios: -Entonces te daré mi amor todos los días, serás mi confidente a todas horas y si los dioses vienen a reclamarte, los enfrentaré a todos por ti, porque tú eres la luna que alumbra mis noches-

-Eres muy valiente Himeko, pero no permitiré que eso pase mientras viva (bostezó sin querer frente a la rubia, que solo se reía divertida)

-Vamos a dormir Chikane-chan!-

-¡Sus deseos son órdenes capitán! (hizo un gesto con su mano)

-¿Y qué hay con su baño nocturno soldado? (dijo Himeko siguiendo el juego)

-Lo haré si me lo permite capitán (tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro)

-No se lo permito. Le ordeno que se acueste conmigo de inmediato! (le dijo la rubia con una tentadora voz)

-¡Sí mi capitán! Nada me haría más feliz que poder serle útil-

De inmediato las jóvenes se metieron a la cama para dormir. Pero Himeko no se movió para que la peliazul le abrazara. Gesto que la señorita estaba meditando tranquila.

-(apagó la luz y le habló a la rubia) Himeko, quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Dijiste hace unos momentos algo que me tiene pensando...-

-Mmm (hizo una mueca, pero la señorita no podía verle) me acuerdo de todo lo que dije pero tendrás que ser más específica Chikane-chan-

-Oh si, tienes razón. Es sobre lo de formar... (se puso nerviosa) una familia y sobre lo de casarte (el corazón le latía rápidamente)

-¿Qué hay con eso? (ya sabía la respuesta, pero le gustaba jugar con Chikane)

-EH? ¿De verdad quieres casarte y formar una familia? ¿Sabes que es imposible para mí darte eso cierto?-

-¿Imposible? (Fingió una voz angustiada) ¿Chikane-chan no quiere casarse conmigo?-

-No, no, no, no... Eso no es a lo que me refiero (se alteró) Me encantaría casarme contigo pero se necesitan varias co...sas (dijo tímida)

-Ahh ¿así que sí quieres casarte conmigo? Me alegra saberlo... Bueno y... ¿cómo qué cosas necesitas para hacerlo realidad?-

-(encendió una lamparita para ver mejor a Himeko) Primero, saber adónde vamos a vivir. Segundo de qué vamos a vivir. Eso también es importante (movió su cuerpo de medio lado, movimiento que Himeko imitó para poder hablar con Chikane)

-Bueno, el lugar lo buscaremos después. Lo segundo pues, yo vendo fotos para una empresa y puedo pintar cuadros y venderlos-

-Mmm eso me gustaría que lo hicieras para el viaje que quieras hacer. Yo trabajaré para mantenernos (dijo feliz pues sabía que podía hacerlo)

-Bueno, me parece bien. Yo quiero una mascota, más específicamente un gato-

-Un gato? Bueno, me gustan los gatos así que no hay problema-

-Bien ¿qué más necesitamos? (tenía un rostro pensativo, y en los ojos un brillo de amor que la peliazul adoraba en aquellas amatistas perfectas)

-Bueno, los preparativos para la boda, eso en sí es demasiado-

-Ohh será genial escoger el vestido (estaba realmente feliz, tanto que empezó a imaginar a Chikane en vestido con una sonrisa espeluznante)

-¿Qué cosa tenebrosa estas pensando Himeko? Tu sonrisa da miedo! (le habló la señorita graciosa)

-Buajaja te imaginaba en vestido Chikane-chan!-

-Ahhh no... ni lo sueñes. ¡No iré en vestido! Me buscaré un traje azul o negro, o le diré a mi padre que me ayude a escogerlo, pero no pienses que me casaré en vestido (habló de pronto la peliazul)

-No puede ser Chikane-chan! (hizo un puchero) Yo quiero verte en vestido... Bueno, deja que te imagine en traje (Imaginó a la señorita en un traje azul de medianoche. Le encantó sobremanera aquella idea, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada pues imaginó a la señorita en la noche de bodas desvistiéndose eróticamente con aquel traje. Su rostro se sonrojó de tal manera que la peliazul lo notó)

-Himeko? Estás muy roja... ¿Qué imaginaste?-

"Te imaginé en la noche de bodas, quitándote un traje azul de medianoche de manera muy sexy" (esas eran las palabras que quería soltar en ese momento pero su consciencia la detuvo)

"Kurusugawa Himeko! Esta bien que lo imaginemos pero no tienes que decirle eso a tu amada o pensará que eres pervertida" (le habló de pronto su consciencia)

-Na... nada Chikane-chan-

-EH? En...enserio? (sospechaba el asunto, y sin querer también imaginó a Himeko desvistiéndose en una cama, con un vestido blanco. Se le vino la sangre por la nariz sin saberlo)

-¿Chikane-chan estás bien? (La rubia se alteró al verla así)

-¿Porqué preguntas? (dijo Chikane embobada y con una amplia sonrisa)

-Pues porque te sangra la nariz-

-Ahh... estoy bien, es solo que te imaginé en un vestido blanco y desvistiéndote-

"Himemiya Chikane, eres el ser más estúpido que conozco y eso que hemos conocido a mucha gente estúpida" (le indicó su consciencia)

-Ehhhh? (se sonrojó mucho más que antes) Ohh Chikane-chan dejalo ahí! (Estaba más que satisfecha de saber que era deseada, tanto como ella deseaba pero era demasiado incluso para ella)

-Tienes razón! Perdón... Bueno, ¿qué seguía?-

-Pues... que otra cosa falta-

-La más importante de todas! La aprobación de mi mamá y por supuesto y la más difícil la de mi padre... (decía Chikane cabizbaja, había recordado las palabras de Mikane, además de que no sabía que su padre le había dado el "sí" a Himeko)

-La aprobación de papá ya la tengo... ¿qué más? (dijo Himeko sorprendiendo a Chikane)

-¿Cómo que ya la tienes? (preguntó la señorita descolocada)

-Se-cre-to Chikane-chan (dijo la rubia juguetona)

-No puede ser! Tu también me vienes con eso de los secretos! Estoy cansada de esto, nadie me dice nada. No pienses que lo dejaré pasar Himeko, será mejor que me lo digas o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza-

-¿Cómo lo harás? (le retó la rubia)

-Así (comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pudieron más por el calor)

-Basta Chikane-chan jajaja. Te lo diré...-

-Bien, ¿cómo sucedió?-

-¿Recuerdas que hablé con tu papá el otro día?-

-Si, en la hora de la cena-

-Estuvimos hablando y me dijo que si yo quería casarme contigo y le dije que sí...

-Y...? (preguntó curiosa)

-Me dijo que me daba su aprobación y apoyo!-

-Enserio? Eso es genial!-

-Claro que sí! (estaba feliz de ver a la señorita alegre)

-Bueno, la aprobación de mamá la tengo desde el principio, que fue algo maravilloso-

-EH? ¿Desde el principio? ¿Cómo es eso Chikane-chan?-

-Se-cre-to Himeko! (una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro)

-Ohh Chikane malosa! (hizo un puchero)

-Jaja será mejor si vamos a dormir en este momento... (hablaba la señorita cansada)

-Ni lo pienses Chikane-chan! (ahora el rostro de la pequeña estaba furioso)

-¿Porqué no Himeko? (la peliazul estaba sorprendida)

 **La verdad no sé qué es lo que Himeko quiere ahora, pero ha de ser importante ya que está muy enojada. Por cierto, ya casi está lista la parte final del SxM 2. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que hayan tenido un bonito inicio de año. Greetings!**


	31. El campo de los sueños cap 30

**Buenas a todas y todos, es un gran placer estar nuevamente por aquí. Quiero empezar con la disculpa pues sé que los seguidores fieles de esta historia son los que más han sufrido esperando (ojalá me hayan extrañado ;( porque yo sé que de loca tengo lo que escribo). No voy a poner excusas pero si que fue socado. Ahora me gustaría saber cómo la han pasado todo este tiempo (de verdad espero que bien) perdonen a este mal coronel que los dejó a medio camino incluso cuando dijo que no lo haría. Para finalizar, si a alguien le debemos las gracias por estar aquí es a Chat'de'Lune que se decidió cortar el silencio con un review que me partió el corazón en mil.**

 **El campo de los sueños**

 **-Ni lo pienses Chikane-chan! (ahora el rostro de la pequeña estaba furioso)**

 **-** **¿** **Porqué no Himeko? (la peliazul estaba sorprendida)**

-Me vas a explicar todo lo que pasa con Mikane Risa en este momento y te advierto que si me mientes de nuevo... No te vuelvo a perdonar y no me verás nunca más en tu vida (dijo la rubia tenazmente)

-Ugh (hizo una cara de espanto) Bien, bien... ¿puede ser mañana? (al mirar el rostro de Himeko se retractó) ¿No? Bueno, después de todo quería contártelo hoy je...je. Pues, es difícil porque la conozco desde pequeña y no recuerdo mucho de esa época pero, recuerdo perfectamente que de pequeñas salíamos a jugar a un parque cercano. Cuando le conocí unos niños le dijeron que como era tan fea, nadie se casaría con ella y yo pues... le prometí que me casaría con ella-

-Mmm (Himeko parecía celosa pero aun así espero a que la peliazul terminara)

Los recuerdos empezaron a brotar en la mente de la peliazul.

"Pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a caer de los árboles que rodeaban un solitario parque; solo unas cuantas risas se escuchaban efusivas, pero así como aparecían se iban desvaneciendo. Una pareja de enamorados sonreían al ver un grupo de niños corriendo por el lugar. El rosa de los pétalos había cubierto la mayoría del suelo; cuando los niños pasaban, éstos se elevaban en círculos graciosos que deleitaban la vista de todo aquel que pasaba por allí. La tarde apenas comenzaba; el sol sobre la montaña hacía un eco dorado sobre el cielo; un grupo de chicos acosaban a una pequeña damita de cabellos rosa como los arboles de cerezo.

-No te acerques a nosotros, se nos pegará la fealdad (gritó un chico rubio; tenía el cabello rizado y una gran panza que sobresalía de su camisa)-

-Es cierto, además eres una chica (otro hizo una mueca de asco mientras acomodaba sus lentes)-

-Si vuelves a acercarte a nosotros te lastimáremos-

-Da gracias que no haremos nada... bueno casi nada (uno de los pequeños tenía un escarabajo en la mano)-

-No, por favor. Soy alérgica a los insectos (la pequeña sollozaba silenciosa)

-¡Excelente! Eso indica que tendremos un poco de diversión-

-¡Dejen a la chica en paz! O se las verán conmigo (unos zafiros prepotentes asustaron a la mitad de chicos, la otra mitad salió corriendo cuando la niña de cabellera azulada levantó un rifle) Estoy segura que ninguno quiere ser la caza de hoy, será mejor que corran-

Cuando toda la maraña de niños hubo huído de manera vergonzosa, la niña de ojos marinos extendió su mano a la pelirosa; unos ojos verdes crsitalinos chocaron con el aura de la señorita. Había algo ligero, incentivando una amistad de niñas pero nunca un romance o primer amor.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue sorprendente. No pensé que querías mi rifle para asustar a esos niños princesa, pero has hecho algo bueno. Te felicito-

-Gracias padre. Aquí tienes (la señorita devolvió el arma) Ahora veamos... ¿estás bien?-

-Si, gracias por ayudarme... em ¿? (La pelirrosa se limpiaba el trasero mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca curiosa)

-Soy Chikane y el es mi padre ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Risa-

-Mucho gusto Risa-chan. Soy Richard, nosotros vivimos cerca de este parque-

-¿Qué hay de ti Risa-chan, vives aquí?-

-Me acabo de mudar con mi padre, dijo que me buscaría pronto-

-¿Te ha dejado sola? Eso es peligroso, suerte que te has topado con nosotros; espero que te lleves bien con mi hija-

-Vamos a jugar juntas Risa-chan-

-De acuerdo Chikane-san, voy detrás de ti-

-Puedes decirme Chikane-chan-

-Mi papá me dijo que siempre debería ser educada, espero que no te moleste-

-Mmm, supongo que esta bien, pero dime una cosa ¿pórque te molestaban esos niños?-

-Es porque dicen que soy asquerosa y fea y por eso no ve voy a casar. Papá dice que soy hermosa y un día me voy a casar con alguien que piense lo mismo.

-Mmm esos niños son unos tontos, no hagas caso a lo que dicen-

-¿Crees que me casaré algún día?-

-Claro que sí, eres muy hermosa Risa-chan, tú cabello rosa es muy lindo, también tus ojos verdes-

-Gracias Chikane-san, yo también creo que eres muy hermosa-

-Mis padres siempre lo dicen, incluso el espejo lo dice (dijo la señorita con una mueca)

-Jaja eres muy graciosa, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo (soltó la chica de ojos esmeralda con un aura de soledad)

-¿porqué lo dices como si no fuera posible?-

-Mi papá dice que no nos quedaremos mucho por aquí-

-Ahh, ya veo. (La pequeña Chikane notó la mirada triste en Risa) Bueno, eso significa que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo ¿no?-

-Es una buena idea, incluso talvez consiga a alguien que se quiera casar conmigo y que piense que soy linda-

-Yo me casaré contigo Risa-chan (afirmó la señorita)

-¿Enserio? Eso es magnífico, me voy a casar con una princesa-

Fin del recuerdo de Chikane.

-Y luego llegó alguien nuevo al vecindario, dos niñas de hecho; poco tiempo después Risa desapareció con su familia-

-Me pregunto porqué en aquel momento hiciste eso... esta bien ser amable pero yo nunca hubiera prometido algo así; al menos le diría que encontraría a alguien cuando creciere-

-Es cierto, pero en ese momento no lo pensé así, además de que sentí pesar por ella. Pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué hay de ti?-

-¿porqué preguntas? Para ser honesta nunca me había enamorado antes (dijo Himeko en un sonrojo)

-¿Porqué te sonrojas? Creo que mientes... (preguntó Chikane curiosa)

-Solo una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo había llegado a un pueblo con los padres de Mikoto; allí conocí a una hermosa niña de ojos azules como su cabellera, pero era una niña triste, sus ojos siempre me lo decían, pero ella era muy amable. (Alzó una ceja mientras miraba de reojo a la señorita que parecía no enterarse)-

-Vale, pero eso no me dice el porqué te enamoraste de ella, además... desde hace cuanto sabes que te gustan... (enmudeció por unos segundos con un sonrojo)-

-¿Me gustan qué Chikane-chan?-

-Ya sabes, las chicas (su rostro ahora era una pintura carmesí)-

-Jaja porqué te pones nerviosa, estás saliendo con una mujer y te comprometiste con otra (esto último lo dijo con ligero dolor)-

-Si... sobre eso, quería saber si quieres salir... conmigo, como una disculpa (susurró)

-¿qué dijiste Chikane-chan?-

-¿quieressalirconmigomañanaHimeko? (todo lo dijo estrepitosamente rápido y avergonzada)-

-Jajaja no entiendo porqué tan nerviosa Chikane-chan, recuerda que estás compartiendo la cama conmigo (musitó con voz sexy y con mirada seductora)

Chikane miró con adoración ese gesto y lo grabó en su mente con mucho recelo; no debería, por nada del mundo, dejar que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de ver ese lado de Himeko. Sin meditar más en el acto, se acercó tímidamente a la ojiamatista y entrelazó su mano con la de Himeko.

-Chikane-chan ¿q-que haces? (De repente todo su valor se había esfumado; era la primera vez que la peliazul actuaba tan cuidadosa al acercarse a ella)

-Himeko, me gustas mucho, ¿p-puedo besarte?-

-Nunca has preguntado, ¿qué sucede contigo hoy?-

-Es solo que siento si he sido muy ruda contigo Himeko. Sé que quizá la presencia de Risa te haya hecho dudar de mí, pero quiero que sepas que ocupas todos mis pensamientos-

Himeko acarició el rostro de Chikane con su mano y le miró con mucho amor. Acercó sus labios a los de la señorita y los rozó suavemente; la peliazul estática ante el repentino pero deseado contacto decidió dejarse llevar y reposó su mano en el hombro de Himeko, regalando suaves caricias en este y bajando por el brazo. La rubia sintió un hormigueo desconocido; deseando sentirlo más se aferró al cuello de Chikane.

-Chika...ne-chan (jadeó el nombre de su amada, que de tanto contacto se excitó de pronto)

-Hime... ko (gimió con voz grave mientras debajo de ella, el pecho de Himeko subía y bajaba tratando de ajustar la respiración)

Click *luces encendidas*

-Chicas, sé que es un poco tarde pe... (Saeko miró fijamente a las chicas acarameladas en la cama con una tenue luz y un sonrojo inconfundible) lo siento mucho (salió de pronto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella)

*Silencio incómodo*

-Será mejor q-que descansemos-

-Buena i-idea jeje. Buenas noches Chikane-chan-

-Dulces sueños Himeko-

"Mamá, ¿dónde está Risa-chan?... Ella tuvo que irse pero ahora puedes hacerte amiga de la nueva chica, ella está sola... Pero yo le prometí a Risa-chan que me casaría con ella... No puedes casarte con ella porque es una niña como tú. Pero mira, la niña nueva te está mirando, ve a hablar con ella y preguntale su nombre..."

"Si alguna vez te sientes sola, quiero que recuerdes que yo te estaré esperando"

Chikane despertó de pronto; aún estaba oscuro y Himeko dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Abrazó a la rubia y decidió volver a dormir mientras se acurrucaba en la ojiamatista.

 **Cuando no Saeko metiendo las narices donde no la llaman xD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de mi regreso; aunque la espera a veces es dolorosa quisiera pensar que al menos esta vez me permitirán devolverles la chispa de esperanza: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Les deseo el mejor fin de semana, se despide vuestro coronel Volg4.**


	32. El campo de los sueños cap 31

**Chat'de Lune: Es un gusto poder leerte nuevamente, nada que disculpar más bien perdonar a tu coronel. Espero que estés bien, me gustaría saber como lo estás llevando con lo de tu abuela, de verdad lo siento. Por cierto, me gustaría saber en que sigo fallando, gracias de antemano.**

El campo de los sueños

 **"Si alguna vez te sientes sola, quiero que recuerdes que yo te estaré esperando"**

 **Chikane despertó de pronto; aún estaba oscuro y Himeko dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Abrazó a la rubia y decidió volver a dormir mientras se acurrucaba en la ojiamatista.**

~Sala de estar, Mansión Himemiya~

-No puedo decirles la verdad Marlenne, simplemente no puedo (decía Saeko angustiada)

-¿Me estás diciendo que tomaste su cuerpo? Y además, ¿cómo demonios hablas con ese? (Formulaba Marlenne con cara de pocos amigos)

-¿Viniste a juzgarme, interrogarme o ayudarme?-

-Linda, vine por un beso más que nada (con sonrisa seductora) pero me vuelas el coco con eso que me dices-

-¿Te qué? (Saeko apenas y entendió)

-Me vuelas el coco; lo pones a pensar mucho jaja-

-Mira, deja de buscar excusas para que te bese y ayudame ¿si?-

-Bueno, lo haré. Aunque estoy segura que no te bastará un jueguito para librarte; a la próxima o me besas o me cuentas toda la vara de una vez-

-Marlenne, exactamente ¿desde cuándo usas la jerga para hablar?-

-Desde que conozco y ando con tipos, algo así como el instituto-

-Y ¿porqué lo noto hasta ahora?-

-Cuando hablamos siempre quería dejar una buena impresión-

-¿Ya no te importa que lo escuche? ¿Acaso ya no significo nada?-

-Bueno, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a algo más que un beso, yo puedo incluso hasta bañarme todos los días por ti jaja-

-¿Me tomas por tonta acaso?-

-No, voy muy enserio contigo; aunque eso ya lo sabías (susurro)

-Si, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres (se acercó sagazmente a Marlenne)

-De que puedes estoy segura, que no quieras es otra (la miró fijamente y toco su hombro sutilmente)

-Sabes que no está bien hacerlo en casa, no a mi esposo (su rostro rozaba la mejilla de la rubia)

-Respeto y admiro a Richard como a un hermano, pero le envidio la belleza con la que se casó... (miró a Saeko con una sonrisa sincera) ... La chica que me robó-

Un beso selló el momento, inevitablemente sus labios se esperaban día y noche. Saeko, aunque bien sabía que si su esposo se enteraba sería un golpe bajo, resistir besar a Marlenne le dolía más que pensar en el señor Himemiya. La rubia la apoyaba sin importar lo que sucediera, algo que su esposo no podía debido al trabajo.

-Haré lo que quieras, dime que necesitas y te ayudaré (Marlenne sostenía una mano de Saeko y la otra acariciaba su rostro)

-Gracias. Bien, acerca tu oído que nadie debe escucharlo-

~Departamento de los Ogami~

-Voy a darles un poco de espacio, así planeamos todo bien y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo preparando nuestra movida (habló Souma seguro)

-¿A dónde te vas a ocultar y qué vas a hacer con ella? (Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Mikane)

-No la voy a lastimar, la quiero para mí. Así tu tendrás a Himemiya para ti sola y yo a Kurusugawa-san. Y por ahora no iré lejos hasta conseguir el dinero suficiente, ya que no quiero depender de nadie antes de irme-

-Sabes que puedo darte ese dinero, así desaparecen del camino y nos evitamos problemas futuros-

-Te lo agradezco, pero quiero demostrarle a ella que soy alguien que quiere lo mejor para ella y que va a trabajar por ello-

-Has lo que quieras, sólo asegurate de que ella no se te escape y todo irá bien-

-Nos mantendremos en contacto en caso de emergencia después de ejecutar el plan, necesitamos evitar las sospechas-

-Tienes razón Souma-kun, además recuerda que mi empresa pende de una importante reputación, la cual solo incrementará cuando ella sea mi esposa-

-Así es Risa-san, por eso vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo haciendo de este plan una obra maestra insospechable-

~Seis meses después~

La luna silenciosa daba un gustoso vistazo a la habitación de las doncellas con su presencia, dando minuciosos pasos por todo el lugar y degustando a lenguetazos de la hermosa escena con su luz.

No obstante, el sol puntual se dejaba ver por la ventana haciendo de aquella noche un sencillo parpadeo, que así como vino se fue, sin dejar rastro de estrellas. Luchando bruscamente por entrar en la habitación, los rayos de sol chocaron con el rostro de ambas jóvenes, que en sus últimos momentos de descanso luchaban en la dimensión onírica con una voz.

"Sacerdotisas, recibirán su poder para vencer al mal que quiere destruirlas"

Aquella imponente voz fue suficiente para despertar a las chicas que descansaban abrazadas. La señorita al abrir los ojos, se percató de la rubia cabellera de Himeko, disfrutó su perfume y su pecho se llenó de felicidad al saberla suya.

-Himeko, despierta por favor (Chikane miraba el suave cuerpo de su compañera; era difícil contenerse cuando la rubia se movía de tal manera que su ropa no cumplía con sus deberes de cubrir)

-Mnnn, no quiero (Himeko tenía una sonrisa pegada en su cara, un buen sueño de seguro. Ahora la peliazul deseaba estar en aquel sueño)

-¿Nya? Despierta pequeña estrellita dorada (La señorita frotaba su cabeza contra el brazo de la rubia, como un gato ronroneando)

-Jaja Chikane-chan ¡basta! (Al fin abrió sus ojos)

-¿No te gusta Himeko-nya? (miró a la rubia con amor, añoranza y deseo)

-EH? Chikane-chan tú... (Himeko quedó pasmada)

-¿Qué sucede Himeko? ¿Es muy raro? (preguntó la señorita avergonzada)

-No, para nada... es solo que... eres como en un gato y pienso que contigo no hará falta adoptar uno jeje (la sonrisa encantadora de Himeko derretía por completo a la peliazul)

-Señoritas, el desayuno está listo (decía Otoha fuera de la habitación)

Después de alistarse y desayunar, las doncellas salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Dieron una vuelta cerca de unas tiendas, donde gustosamente se detenían para que Himeko se probara lindos conjuntos de ropa que robaban suspiros de la enamorada peliazul; también se detuvieron en su cafetería favorita: "Murako donut" para beber chocolate con rosquillas (las favoritas de Chikane, con lustre de vainilla).

-Chikane-chan, ¿estás cansada?-

-Claro que no, me gusta estar contigo, ¿qué hay de ti?-

-Pues... mi condición física no se compara a la tuya. Me duelen un poco los pies-

-Ohh bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece si descansamos un rato?-

-Bien, cerca de aquí hay una banca frente al río-

-Suena excelente, vamos entonces (tomó la mano de Himeko y le acompañó hasta la esquina de la cuadra)

-Mira Chikane-chan, después de tantas veces no había notado que abrieron una tienda de peluches (dijo emocionada)

-¿Te gustan los juguetes para pequeños? ¿No estás algo grande para ellos? jaja (la peliazul se burlaba de la joven rubia, que con estrellas en los ojos veía los peluches)

Uno en especial la hacía mirar con deseo; un león de piel blanca con la melena azul, no hacía falta pensar en el porqué se sentía atraída a este. Mientras la señorita por otro lado le miraba.

-Quiero comprar uno Himeko, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-No lo sé, dependerá de cual es el que quieres-

-¿Ves a esa estrella dorada de allá? (Señaló al nombrado, que estaba cerca del león)

-¿Porqué quieres a ese? (Se acercó a mirarlo) Jeje es muy gracioso-

-¿Enserio? Deberías notar que es lo que veo en ti misma (susurró)

-¿Que dijiste Himemiya? (Himeko la miraba detenidamente)

-¿Eh? Himeko, acaso tú... ¿escuchaste lo que dije? (Había escuchado su apellido en lugar de su nombre, lo cual muy sutilmente le indicaba que algo había hecho mal)

-¿Te parece si lo repites valientemente ahora mismo? (El pie de la rubia daba lentos golpes en el suelo, que ayudaban al incómodo ambiente de silencio)

-Yo... no lo recuerdo (se zafó de la intimidante mirada de Himeko y se dirigió a la banca)

-Jeje Chikane-chan es tan linda, ¿porqué tiene que actuar así?-

La rubia se acercó a la banca y se sentó junto a la señorita, entrelazó sus manos y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peliazul. El silencio era arrullador mientras el sol se escondía tras las montañas, dejando un cielo naranja destellando; la señorita suavemente disfrutaba del contacto. Una dulce voz quebró el silencio, solo para hacer que el corazón de la señorita latiera a mil.

-Te amo Chikane-chan, gracias por estar conmigo-

-No hay nada que agradecer Himeko, y-yo... también t-te amo-

-Vaya, eres toda una sorpresa. De repente actuando tan tímida, te ves hermosa (Himeko levantó su cabeza y quedó frente al rostro sonrojado de la señorita. Con una sonrisa ladina se acercó y besó sus labios) Incluso sabes más dulce-

-Himeko, estás muy atrevida ¿qué es lo que tienes últimamente?-

-Últimamente (hizo una mueca pensativa) siempre he sido así Chikane-chan, sólo que hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de demostrarlo; tú por el contrario estás dejando ver una tácita faceta tuya-

-Supongo que no puedo refutar eso, me haces actuar de maneras muy distintas Himeko. Algunas no tan perfectas como suponías de mí ¿cierto?-

-Eres más que perfecta justo así-

-Himeko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro que sí, dime que quieres saber-

-Pues...-

"Oye tú, ayudame un poco"

"¿Qué demonios Chikane? Es algo de lo más sencillo, solo recuerda el consejo de mamá"

Recuerdo de Chikane

-¿Porqué de repente quieres ir?-

-Ya te dije que quiero hacer algunas cosas (la señorita de veía impaciente)

-Vale, entiendo (suspiró); pero mi niña, lo que le pides es poco sencillo, además necesitas hacer el ambiente primero y luego sueltas la pregunta. Por cierto, no pienses en hacerlo en tu pervertida habitación, lo entendería todo de inmediato y aún no sabes si está lista para hacerlo-

-¿Hablas en serio mamá? tú eres la mujer más pervertida que conozco. Bueno... después de Marlenne-san ¡claro está!-

-Jajaja eso puede ser verdad pero recuerda que las agarré el otro día entre besos a media noche y desde ese día Hime-chan me habla muy tímidamente. Por eso escucha lo que te dice tu madre. Si lo haces en tu habitación, Hime-chan va a salir corriendo sin mirar atrás-

-Vale, ya lo entendí-

Fin del recuerdo

-Himeko, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la cabaña este sábado?-

-¿La cabaña? ¿De qué hablas Chikane-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas la cabaña a la que...-

"A la que nunca fuimos con ella?" (finaliza su consciencia de inmediato)

"Espera, se me había olvidado ese detalle, no puedo hacerlo después de todo"

"Ya sabe el motivo, no hay problema. Ahora deja de poner excusas y dícelo ¡maldita cobarde!"

"Ya voy, no tienes que regañarme"

-Chikane-chan, ¿estás bien?-

-Perfectamente, perdona por eso Himeko-

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme hace un rato?-

-Yo estaba hablando de la cabaña en la playa. Había olvidado que la vez anterior que te lo propuse no pudimos ir-

-Espera... ¿la p-playa? Jeje pues no sé porqué quieres ir ahora jajaja (la rubia soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras se tocaba su vientre)

-¿Acaso no es buena idea? ¿o es algo raro? (La peliazul miró fijamente a la ojiamatista)

-No es raro pero... podríamos esperar al siguiente verano-

-Ahhh ya veo, estás preocupada por el clima. No hay problema porque la cabaña está en una isla recreada. El verano es eterno allá-

"¿Qué es una isla recreada y porqué rayos tiene verano eterno?"

"Cálmate Himeko, no hay de qué preocuparse. Chikane-chan está enamorada de nosotras, no hay manera de que rechace nuestro cuerpo solo porque hemos comido unas cuantas rosquillas" (dijo la consciencia de Himeko tranquilamente)

"¿Acaso no piensas adecuadamente? No han sido unas cuantas; hemos estado viniendo a esta cafetería desde hace medio año. No puedo ir sin antes hacer un poco de ejercicio"

"No creo que eso sea muy sencillo, ¡mira cómo está! Puso esa carita de ángel para que le digas que sí"

"No le funcionará esta vez" (se respondió Himeko fríamente)

-Lo siento mucho Chikane-chan, pero no creo que sea posible este mes. Vamos a dejarlo para el otro verano-

-Pero... ya te dije que el clima no es un problema. Además, si llueve o truena podemos quedarnos adentro-

-Yo no... (fue interrumpida)

La rotunda negación de Himeko fue bruscamente obstaculizada por una voz que Chikane no quería volver a oír en su vida.

 **Si notaron, el capítulo es más largo que los demás, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya sé que debí haber actualizado hace como tres semanas pero no pude. Por cierto, aquí en Costa Rica estamos en el mes cívico, hoy fui a acompañar a mi pequeña hermana a desfilar y el 15 también voy (el sol me quemó la nariz )':) Por eso actualice la historia hoy, por el deber cívico a mis compatriotas.**


End file.
